Galactic Guardians A
by AshK1980
Summary: Episodes 29-48 moved to new story called Galactic Guardians S. This story is complete. Keep an eye out for more chapters for Galactic Guardians S.
1. 01: Return of Solaris and Terra!

**_Galactic Guardians A_****_  
_**

**_Author: AshK_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence_**

**_Episode 01: Return of Solaris and Terra!_**

**_Arc I: Solar Knight Revealed and then Some! Part I  
_**

**_Author's Note: More characters from other Fics will appear at a later time_**

**_For Disclaimers, Pairings and Copyrights refer to Episodes 01 through 48. new Disclaimer for new character: I do not own Rion/Prince Hyperion/Solar Knight; Kris Rothacher does._****_  
_**

**_New Character: Rion Hisakino/Prince Hyperion/Solar Knight. He is owned by K_Rothacher. A friend of mine. He won't be involved much yet, but soon he will be around quite a bit._****_  
_**

* * *

**_Opening..._**

* * *

While this opening is being typed The music of Pokemon DP Galactic Battles Theme, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Theme, Ranma 1/2 Ranma Forever Theme, and Tokyo MewMew Theme are playing in a Medley.

A long time ago in an era known as the Silver Millennium, every planet in the Solar System was able to sustain life. It prospered for a really long time. Until one day, Evil Queen Beryl of the Dark Kingdom Jealous or Endymion's Love for Princess Serenity launched a huge attack on the Moon Kingdom destroying everything except the ability for life to be sustained on Earth, The Solaris Space Station Colony, and the Solar Kingdom.

There were 18 additional Senshi that patrolled the Galaxy. They were known as the Galactic Guardians. They dealt with threats inside and outside of the Galaxy. Sailor Solaris, Senshi of the Sun, Solar Princess Sayomi/Solar Prince Satoshi, Sailor Terra, Twin Sister of Prince Endymion also known as Princess Kasumi. Together with their Advisors Orion the Pikachu and Virgo the Azumarril, as well as Libra the Delcatty, and Gemini the Glameow they were the leaders of the Galactic Guardians. There were two factions of the Galactic Guardians. The Solaris Court and the Neriman Senshi.

The Neriman Senshi Commanders were known as Princess/Prince Ren/Ranma of the moon Phobos, also known as Sailor Phobos, and Princess Akana, Princess of Deimos, also known as Sailor Deimos. Together with the Solaris Court and the Neriman Senshi, the Galactic Guardians helped fight off Queen Beryl and bring peace to the kingdom, however like the others the Galactic Guardians were sent foward to the future by Queen Serenity. Hoping she didn't have to awaken them again. The most recently awakened Galactic Guardian is Sailor Dysnomia the Protector of Eris, that also protects the Moon Princess/Future Queen, as well as the Solar Princess/Prince. She is known in civilian form as Konatsu in both male and female forms.

When the original Planetary Senshi and Prince Endymion/Tuxedo Kamen were reawakened, they managed to defeat evil in Juban once and for all. Unfortunately the peace wouldn't last as it came necessary to awaken the Galactic Guardians back to action. There still remains two unawakened Galactic Guardians at this moment.

Sailor Haumea the Senshi of a Minor planet called Haumea with the power of Dragons, and one other, whose celestial body is currently unknown. Soon it became apparent that not even the Galactic Guardians could Hack it, so Usa also known as Sailor Neo Moon decided to awaken her guardians, the Asteroid Senshi. When not even that was enough, two more Senshi came from the future. The Twin Daughters of Solaris and Terra known as Chibi-Solaris and Chibi-Terra. Chibi-Solaris is the current carrier of Pegasus. The Dark Blue Alliance lead by a Reincarnated Nehellenia, Wiseman/Doom Phantom Deep Blue, Dr. Tomoe and the Witches 5 as well as Mistress 9 and Pharoah 90, not to mention Sailor Galaxia will stop at nothing to find Pegasus and bring darkness to Dimension A. Now the DBA's influence has spread to Dimension B as well. A huge battle has just begun...

The Galactic Guardians are shown in their normal, cursed, civilian, and Senshi forms Two Shadows are also shown. The Raider Warriors are also in their Civilian Forms and hero forms. Also the Dimension B Senshi are shown in both Civilian and Senshi forms. Also Tokyo MewMew is shown as well.

As **_Galactic Guardians A_** appears on the title screen.

* * *

_**Split Screen shows up of the various locations...**_

_Crystal Tokyo 30th Century...  
_

"Well it looks like Sayomi did it!" Yomi said.

"Yeah, but she doesn't remember anything about being a Senshi. We are going to have to go back to the past again and revive them." Umi said.

"I know, I think it will take a while." Usa said.

"We just have to try our best. We have to get all of them together so their memories can come back. It also looks like Sayomi is still stuck as Sayomi isn't she?" Momoko asked.

"Actually, no she isn't once her memories are revived she will be that way once again." Future Setsuna said.

"So are we going to reawaken Satoshi and Kasumi first?" Hoshi asked.

"That seems to be the most logical of decisions." Juria said.

"I wonder if Usagi-Chan was watching." Chikako said.

"I'm sure she was." Diana said to the others.

_Solar Kingdom..._

"It seems we have a tall order to accomplish." Fluorite said to the Raider to Ayame and the others.

"It sure does. I know we will be able to bring them back. We have done that before." Azurite said.

The others nodded in agreement.

_Tokyo Mew Mew Command Center..._

"It seems the battle is over, but who will they fight now?" Ichigo asked.

"Well we do still have Deep Blue and the other villains. I think I have a pretty good idea what they are planning." Lettuce said.

"What are they planning? Pudding wants to know." Pudding said.

"I think they are going to take advantage of their lost memories." Zakuro said.

"That would make sense." Mint said.

"I guess we won't be needed unless they call for us." Sukey said.

"Tasuku, why are you in your female form?" Berry asked.

"Well just being in this base, I am a bit uncomfortable in my male form." Sukey said.

Berry just nods in understanding.

"At least this threat is gone now. Okay everyone get back to work!" Ryou said.

The Mew Mews nodded and went back to their duties.

_Hino Shrine Juban, the original Senshi, Starlights and Kakyuu were watching the battle from their command center..._

"So does that mean that Sayomi won?" Usagi asked.

"Of course it does Odango Atama! Only Satoshi doesn't remember anything about being a Senshi and neither do the rest of the Solaris Court along with the Neriman Senshi commanders." Rei said.

"They have to be reawakened. Just like we had to be." Ami said.

"That does make sense I guess." Minako said.

"I just hope they will be alright." Makoto said.

"Don't worry Makoto-San they will be fine." Hotaru said.

"You can count on that." Haruka Tenoh said.

"They will be back to us before you know it." Michiru said.

"Also, just think, the villains are leaving Juban alone." Setsuna said.

The Senshi and Mamoru as well as the advisors nodded in agreement.

_Nerima, Tokyo, Japan, base underneath the dojo..._

"Well it seems like everything is at peace for now. We have to reawaken them though. Ranma and Akane as well as Nozomi will have to be reawakened along with the rest of them." Nabiki said.

"Yep that is the case. I guess we can handle things while they are running normal lives." Sayuri said.

The other Neriman Senshi nodded.

* * *

_**Dark Blue Alliance HQ...**_

Beryl's chair vanished from the table as they had a meeting.

"I knew Beryl couldn't handle it." Prince Diamond said.

"I think it is time that we attack the former Senshi. They aren't a threat to us anymore." Princess Pearl said.

"That is a good idea." Emerald said.

"It's time to destroy Crystal Tokyo once and for all!" Rubeus said.

"The family of Nemesis will rise again. The Dark Moon will reign Supreme!" Sapphire cackled.

"I agree!" Wiseman said as he took over Sakaki.

"There is also the matter of bringing the Silence back." Mistress 9 said as she took over Kodachi.

"Hey we will destroy them first!" Nehelenia said.

"No we will!" Galaxia said.

Deep Blue took over Shinji and zapped all of them.

"We will address one thing at a time! We have to plan now!" Deep Blue Cackled.

* * *

_**Pallet City Gym...**_

"Say Kasu-Chan, doesn't it seem a bit too peaceful around here? I mean maybe we should organize a get together at Tojho Falls. I hear there are some contests going on and I'm sure that Haruka, Nozomi, Shuu, and Hikari will want to participate in them. I also would like to see what Imite and Nanako are up to. Do you feel as if there is something missing in our lives?" Satoshi asked.

"Like more shopping?" Kasumi asked.

"That is like one of the things, but I mean something else like battling of some sort." Sayomi said after shifting over from Satoshi.

"Pokemon battles?" Kasumi asked with a confused look on her face.

"I think that's what I mean. I am not sure though. Maybe we should all have a week get away at Tojho City." Sayomi mentioned.

"I guess we could invite all of our friends maybe even Ranma and Akane." Sayomi said.

"I think that is like a fantastic idea!" Kasumi said.

Pikachu was just watching his two favorite trainers chat away. He knew what was missing, but he thought better of it considering the situation that Sayomi, Kasumi and the others are in.

Azumarril nodded in agreement with her fellow Pokemon and advisor.

With that invitations were sent out to everyone that has traveled with them at sometime or another to meet at Tojho City for a reunion of sorts.

Hanako appears in the gym and notices that Satoshi and Kasumi are packing.

"May I ask where you two are going?" Hanako asked.

"Well, Mom we are going to have a bit of a vacation at Tojho Falls and be reunited with some of our friends we traveled with. Is that okay with you?" Satoshi asked.

"That is fine with me. Have fun kids." Hanako said as she headed back to her house.

Kasumi and Satoshi entered a room that had two beds and looks like it was recently slept in, but they are not sure why.

"Why do we have this room with two beds that are all Pink and stuff. Do we have relatives that we don't know about?" Satoshi asked.

"I don't know, but come next door, there is another girls room with 5 beds in it that are empty." Kasumi said to her fiance.

"Huh what?" Satoshi asked as he and Kasumi entered the other room.

"This Gym seems so empty somehow. I can't figure out what though." Kasumi said as she held Satoshi close.

"I know how you feel. Why do we have these rooms here. It's just you and me living here isn't it?" Satoshi asked.

"I don't know, stranger things have happened. Someone may live here besides us or has lived here besides us, but I don't know who that would like be." Kasumi said.

* * *

_**Crystal Tokyo 30th Century Future Pluto and the Crystal Tokyo Senshi are looking in the time gates...**_

"They don't remember us at all. Why?" Yomi asked sadly.

"How could they forget their own future daughters?" Umi asked just as sadly.

"Remember the wish that Satoshi made?" Usa asked.

"Oh yeah. So that's why they don't remember us." Momoko said.

"We will get them back! I know we will!" Hoshi said to the Solaris Twins.

"Well where do we start looking?" Juria asked.

"I think we should start with Tojho Falls, however I think it's best that you two stay here for the moment. When you do show up though, you have to be in Senshi form." Chikako said.

The twins nodded in acknowledgment.

* * *

_**Tojho City...**_

All the former Senshi met in the square, as familiarity rang through them, but it wasn't the type of familiarity as friends have. It was something deeper.

"Hey Haruka, Shuu. What's happening." Satoshi asked.

"Not much, it's nice to see you again." Shuu said.

"Why do you seem so familiar to me, like that we all took part in some big battle?" Haruka asked.

"I was wondering the same thing." Imite said.

"We don't need to worry about that now, let's just all have fun!" Hikari said.

"I am with you 100 percent." Nozomi said.

"Well I am up for it!" Ranma said.

"So am I!" Akane said.

"I agree let's all have some fun!" Kasumi said.

"Come on! Lets all go shopping!" Nanako suggested.

With that Satoshi, Ranma, and Shuu all shifted into Sayomi, Ren, and Saika.

"Totally cool! Let's do this!" Sayomi, Saika, and Ren all chimed.

Pikachu and Azumarril rolled their eyes and followed.

* * *

_**Crystal Tokyo...**_

"Usa, all seven of you must head back to the time you just left. Yomi and Umi you must be in Senshi form and hide." Future Setsuna said.

"Right!" The Solaris Twins said.

"Terra Crystal Power!" Umi said.

"Solar Crisis!" Yomi said.

"Make Up!" The twins said as they transformed into their Senshi forms.

With that they all used the Chronos Key and returned to Tojho City.

* * *

_**Dark Blue Alliance HQ...(Dun Dun Dun dunana Dunana! Lightning strikes!)**_...

"That music again! Alright! Pure Heart Target is Satoshi Tanaka! Eugeal!" Tomo said

"Yes Dr!" Eugeal said.

"The Dream Target will be Kasumi Yawa!" Nehelenia said.

"I will go!" Kuno said.

"Very well! Go!" Nehellenia said.

With that Eugeal and Kuno were deployed.

"We will use the top of the falls as a Crystal Point." Wiseman said as he took over Sakaki.

"I will go!" Emerald said.

Wiseman nodded and agreed.

It was off to Tojho Falls and City

* * *

_**Tojho Falls Mall...**_

"Oh wow! Like what a selection!" Sayomi said as she took in the expanse of stores in the mall.

"I forgot how big this mall actually was." Kasumi said.

"So did I." Saika said.

"So like what are we waiting for! Let's get our credit cards ready!" Ren said as she took out her charge card.

"Let's like not go over the limit." Akane said.

"We won't." Imite said.

"So come on! Let's check out some of the hotties!" Nanako said.

"I am with you on that!" Hikari said.

"I wonder if we could have something to eat later." Nozomi said as her and Hikari headed off to some other stores.

"It seems like we have like been here before." Hikari said.

"I know what you mean." Nozomi said.

"Hey Haruka-Chan let's go look at some of the Pokemon Coordinator items." Saika suggested.

"That is exactly what we will do." Haruka said.

Sayomi and Kasumi were off on their own somewhere. Everyone else went their own ways.

The Sailor Quintet in Civilian Guise showed up and greeted Sayomi and Kasumi.

"Hey guys. What's happening?" Usa asked.

"Not much, um like who are you?" Sayomi asked.

"I was like wondering the same thing." Kasumi said.

"We are some friends of yours. My name is Hoshi, that's Usa." Hoshi said as she introduced herself and then Usa.

"My name is Momoko." Momoko said.

"I'm Juria." Juria said.

"The name is like Chikako." Chikako said.

"I'm Sayomi." Sayomi said.

"My name is Kasumi." Kasumi said. "By the way have we like met you somewhere before?"

"Perhaps." Usa said.

With that the Two leaders of the Galactic Guardians were joined on their spree with 5 other girls that were about three years younger than they were.

* * *

_**From the Ceiling of the Mall the Villains looked on, as well as the Twins in their Senshi guise were looking on from another section of rafters...**_

"We strike now when they least expect it!" Emerald said as she planted the Dark Crystal.

"Right!" The rest of the villains said.

"They are about to be hit." Chibi-Solaris said.

"I know, we will put their items back in once they are hit." Chibi-Terra said.

"Right!" Chibi-Solaris said to her twin.

All of a sudden Sayomi and Kasumi got a dark feeling as they shivered.

"Oh no. I have a bad feeling." Sayomi said.

"So do I hon, so do I." Kasumi said.

That's when Kasumi was hit by a Dark Blue Ball and Sayomi was hit by a beam extracting their Dream Mirror and Pure Heart Crystal and about fell to the ground only to be saved by two short blurs as the items were put back in them. They remember everything from the battle with Beryl to the wish that Sayomi made on her crystal.

"Well it looks like we know what our enemies plans are now Sayo-Chan." Kasumi said as her Terran Symbol Glowed on her forehead.

"They plan to use all of our friends for their own plots. Also look over there it looks like one of those Dark Crystals. Look at all those happy faces like turning angry." Sayomi said as her Solarian Symbol glowed brightly on her forehead.

"Time to get back in the game! Solar Crisis!" Sayomi said.

"Right! Terra Crystal Power!" Kasumi said.

"Make Up!" Sayomi and Kasumi chimed as they were back in action.

"We will actually win this time." Kuno said.

"No doubt about that." Eugeal said.

"I wouldn't bet on that! Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!" Solaris said.

"Terra Giga Impact Ignition!" Terra said. The attacks hit the villains.

"Dark Energy at it's peak! Arise Droid Arceus!" Emerald said.

Soon an evil and very female humanoid looking Arceus appeard and attacked.

"Chibi-Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Chibi-Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

As those attacks hit the Sailor Quintet showed up to help out.

Solaris looked to Chibi-Solaris.

"A new attack cme to me." Solaris said.

"Does that mean you don't need our friend anymore?" Chibi-Solaris said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh I have a feeling I will. I can't control it right yet." Solaris said to her future daughter.

Chibi-Solaris nodded happily.

Summoning her new Scepter, Solaris was going to test out her new attack. "Solar Flare Sunspot Storm Smash" Solaris said as she executed the attack at the droid killing it and falling to her knees causing it to vanish. Monsters then started to ambush everyone.

The attacks hit leaving only one monster.

"Chibi-Solaris ready to do what we do best?" Solaris said with a smile.

"I sure am! Please Pegasus protect everyone's dreams! I need your help please. Twinkle Yell!" Chibi-Solaris said.

Pegasus then appeared and gave Solaris the power to attack.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!" Solaris said as she executed the attack destroying all of the monsters.

"We will be back Sailor Senshi! Count on it!" The villains said as they vanished in a phone booth.

The Senshi found an alley and De-Transformed.

The twins hugged their future parents and their adopted sisters.

"Now we like need to reawaken the others. We wlll deal with Ranma and Akane first." Sayomi said.

"In the meantime, let's like go shopping!" Kasumi squealed.

The Crystal Tokyo Senshi nodded in agreement as the shopping trip continued.

With that Solaris and Terra are back, but what about the others? When will they be awakened and how long will it take? Only time will tell. Stay Tuned!

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

**_Next time:_** Sayomi and Kasumi talk Ranma and Akane into watching their "cousins" Umi and Yomi. However, Ranma and Akane happen to be targeted. Will Ranma and Akane be healed? What will happen? Only time will tell! Stay Tuned to find out!

**_Next time on _****_Galactic Guardians A:_** **_Episode 02: Welcome Back Phobos and Deimos!_** Coming soon to a Fanfiction Site Near you. Stay Tuned!

Please Read and Review! Also enjoy!

Sincerely,

AshK

P.S. Special Author's Note #1: Please check out mine and Emma's New Story: **_New Lives Galactic Guardians A and a new joint story that we call Galactic Senshi._** on our joint account. There are links to the Profile in both of our Accounts. The Account is also listed in both of our Favorite Author's List as well as in our favorite stories list. Please check it out and Read and Review! We would really appreciate it. Oh yeah also check out my new Poll on my Profile and vote. Though I may take it down, because I came up with a plan. Just please vote. **_Galactic Senshi_** is a combined story of this one and Emma's story **_New Senshi_** please check that one out as well it is on the same profile. Later On! AshK

P.P.S. Special Author's Note #2: Don't forget about my Poll Question regarding this story on my profile page! Please vote and help me out! C-ya! AshK


	2. 02: Welcome Back Phobos and Deimos!

_**Galactic Guardians A**_

_**Author: AshK**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence**_

_**Episode 02(GG Episode 58): Welcome Back Phobos and Deimos!**_

_**Arc I: Solar Knight Revealed and then Some! Part II**_

_**Author's Note: More characters from other Fics will appear at a later time**_

_**For Disclaimers, Pairings and Copyrights refer to Episodes 01 through 48. new Disclaimer for new character: I do not own Rion/Prince Hyperion/Solar Knight; Kris Rothacher does.**_

_**New Character: Rion Hisakino/Prince Hyperion/Solar Knight. He is owned by K_Rothacher. A friend of mine. He won't be involved much yet, but soon he will be around quite a bit.**_

* * *

**_Opening..._**

* * *

The music of Pokemon DP Galactic Battles Theme, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Theme, and the Ranma 1/2 Ranma Forever Theme, are playing in a Medley.

A long time ago in an era known as the Silver Millennium, every planet in the Solar System was able to sustain life. It prospered for a really long time. Until one day, Evil Queen Beryl of the Dark Kingdom Jealous or Endymion's Love for Princess Serenity launched a huge attack on the Moon Kingdom destroying everything except the ability for life to be sustained on Earth, The Solaris Space Station Colony, and the Solar Kingdom.

There were 18 additional Senshi that patrolled the Galaxy. They were known as the Galactic Guardians. They dealt with threats inside and outside of the Galaxy. Sailor Solaris, Senshi of the Sun, Solar Princess Sayomi/Solar Prince Satoshi, Sailor Terra, Twin Sister of Prince Endymion also known as Princess Kasumi. Together with their Advisors Orion the Pikachu and Virgo the Azumarril, as well as Libra the Delcatty, and Gemini the Glameow they were the leaders of the Galactic Guardians. There were two factions of the Galactic Guardians. The Solaris Court and the Neriman Senshi.

The Neriman Senshi Commanders were known as Princess/Prince Ren/Ranma of the moon Phobos, also known as Sailor Phobos, and Princess Akana, Princess of Deimos, also known as Sailor Deimos. Together with the Solaris Court and the Neriman Senshi, the Galactic Guardians helped fight off Queen Beryl and bring peace to the kingdom, however like the others the Galactic Guardians were sent foward to the future by Queen Serenity. Hoping she didn't have to awaken them again. The most recently awakened Galactic Guardian is Sailor Dysnomia the Protector of Eris, that also protects the Moon Princess/Future Queen, as well as the Solar Princess/Prince. She is known in civilian form as Konatsu in both male and female forms.

When the original Planetary Senshi and Prince Endymion/Tuxedo Kamen were reawakened, they managed to defeat evil in Juban once and for all. Unfortunately the peace wouldn't last as it came necessary to awaken the Galactic Guardians back to action. There still remains two unawakened Galactic Guardians at this moment.

Sailor Haumea the Senshi of a Minor planet called Haumea with the power of Dragons, and one other, whose celestial body is currently unknown. Soon it became apparent that not even the Galactic Guardians could Hack it, so Usa also known as Sailor Neo Moon decided to awaken her guardians, the Asteroid Senshi. When not even that was enough, two more Senshi came from the future. The Twin Daughters of Solaris and Terra known as Chibi-Solaris and Chibi-Terra. Chibi-Solaris is the current carrier of Pegasus. The Dark Blue Alliance lead by a Reincarnated Nehellenia, Wiseman/Doom Phantom, Deep Blue, Dr. Tomoe and the Witches 5 as well as Mistress 9 and Pharoah 90, not to mention Sailor Galaxia will stop at nothing to find Pegasus and bring darkness to Dimension A. Now the DBA's influence has spread to Dimension B as well. A huge battle has just begun...

The Galactic Guardians are shown in their normal, cursed, civilian, and Senshi forms Two Shadows are also shown. The Raider Warriors are also in their Civilian Forms and hero forms. Also the Dimension B Senshi are shown in both Civilian and Senshi forms. Also Tokyo MewMew is shown as well.

As **_Galactic Guardians A_** appears on the title screen.

* * *

_**Tojho Falls Hotel the next day...  
**_

Sayomi, Kasumi, The Twins and the Quintet contacted Ren and Akane to talk to them. They told them to meet them in the lobby.

"Okay what is it?" Akane asked.

"We need you to watch our cousins, while my adopted sisters, Kasumi and myself do some shopping on our own." Sayomi said.

"Okay, we will do that. That's what friends are for." Ren said.

"So like why are you in your female form Ren?" Kasumi asked.

"I just feel a bit more comfortable in this form when I want to go shopping that's all." Ren said.

"By the way, what are your cousin's names?" Akane asked.

"Sayomi and Kasumi." Kasumi said.

"What, those are your names." Ren said a bit confused.

"So what our Aunt and uncle decided to name them after us. Sayomi goes my Yomi and Kasumi goes by Umi." Sayomi said.

"Oh okay, sure we will watch them, just give us a minute." Akane and Ren said as they went into a corner to talk.

"Something strange is going on here. We need to investigate." Ren said.

"I know, but we are going to have to do it with Sayomi and Kasumi's cousins.." Akane said.

"Works for me. Maybe they can give us some answers as to why they seem so familiar and why we feel something is missing." Ren said.

Akane nods as her and Ren return to the other four.

"Okay we will watch them. We won't charge you." Akane said.

"That's good, because we have a lot of shopping and investigating to do ourselves." Sayomi said.

"Right." Kasumi said.

With that Kasumi and Sayomi left their future twin daughters with Ren and Akane as they went to meet the Sailor Quintet.

* * *

_**Dark Blue Alliance Headquarters(Dun Dun Dun Dunnana dunnana! Lightning Strikes)...**_

"Okay what is with that music coming back? It is so annoying." Wiseman said as he took over Sakaki.

"That's the first time I heard the music." A shadowed figure said.

"So who are we going to target this time?" Nehellenia asked.

"Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo. A.K.A. Sailor Phobos and Sailor Deimos." Diamond said.

"The Crystal Point will be The Tojho Falls Pokemon Center." Pearl said.

"Good! Who is going to be the target of what?" Kuno asked.

"Ranma will be the target for the Dream Mirror and Akane will be the target of the heart crystal." Deep Blue said as he took over Shinji for a split second and then let him be.

"I will do the Dream Mirror!" Kojiro said.

"I will do the Pure Heart!" Mimete said.

"I will go with Crystal Point!" Pearl said.

With that they were off on their missions.

* * *

_**Back to Tojho City...**_

"So Oneechan do you think that Ren and Akane will be the next targets?" Usa asked.

"I am like afraid so. As well as the rest of our friends. They seem to target two at a time." Sayomi said.

"So we have to be on constant guard. Momoko-Chan what have you got on your computer?" Kasumi asked.

"Your suspicions are totally correct. Ranma and Akane are the next targets. Should I warn the twins?" Momoko asked.

"Knowing them they probably suspect, but if one of you wants to do that, that's fine with me." Sayomi said.

"We will wait for a bit. Let's just investigate the Dark Crystal Point. It looks like it's the Pokemon Center." Momoko says as she once again glances at her computer.

So they are off to the Pokemon Center. A dark aura was all over it.

"Oh great. I figured this would happen." Juria said.

"We should like go transform shouldn't we?" Hoshi asked.

Sayomi and Kasumi nodded.

The senshi went to find an alley.

_A few minutes later at the the alley..._

"Solar Crisis!"

"Terra Crystal Power!"

"Moon Eternal!"

"Pallas Crystal Power!"

"Vesta Crystal Power!"

"Juno Crystal Power!"

"Ceres Crystal Power!"

"Make Up!"

With that they all transformed into their Senshi forms.

Solar Knight is following them from a distance.

Umi and Yomi continue to hang out with Ranma and Akane.

* * *

_**Elsewhere in Tojho City...**_

"Just as I thought they are coming!" Pearl said.

"It's time to finish off those weak Senshi once and for all!" Mimete said.

"They can't beat us with half their team still missing. It's time to finish them once and for all and capture that special Pikachu!" Kojiro said.

All of a sudden Sailor Collectress showed up.

"Hey there is totally no way I will let you have all the fun! I am going to target Nurse Joi!" Sailor Collectress said.

"Okay we will let you. Just go do what you are programmed to do." Pearl said angrily.

* * *

_**Tojho City Pokemon Center... Sailor Pallas**__** was looking with shock at her computer...**_

"Pallas-imoutochan what's wrong?" Solaris asked.

"Solaris-Oneechan, it looks like Sailor Collectress has gone after Nurse Joi!" Pallas said with a panic.

"Oh no!" The other senshi said with shocked expressions on their faces.

"I knew that Galaxia couldn't stay out of this." Vesta said.

* * *

_**Tojho City Mall...**_

While Ranma and Akane were shopping for some Martial Arts stuff, Umi and Yomi snuck into a restroom, went in a stall, and locked the door as well as locking the bathroom door.

"Solar Crisis!" Yomi exclaimed.

"Terra Crystal Power!" Umi said.

"Make up!"

With that Yomi and Umi transformed and went through a vent to the outside after unlocking the bathroom door and tailed Ranma and Akane.

"So sis, when do you think they will be targeted?" Chibi-Solaris asked.

"Soon, very soon." Chibi-Terra said.

The twins continued trailing Ranma and Akane.

"Akane, it seems as if something is missing in our lives." Ranma said.

"I agree with you." Akane said.

"What is it though?" Ranma asked.

"I have no idea." Akane responded.

All of a sudden Ranma and Akane were ambushed.

"Let me see your lovely dream! I must have Pegasus!" Kojiro said.

"I must have your heart crystal!" Mimete said.

"Who are you guys?" Akane and Ranma asked with confused expressions on their faces.

"We are your worst nightmares!" Mimete and Kojiro said.

There was then a scream from the Pokemon Center as Nurse Joi was transformed into Sailor Nurse.

The colliding ball connected with Ranma as the heart extraction gun connected with Akane. Both of their symbols glowed.

Two blurs then appeared and put the items back in. Ranma and Akane remembered everything.

"Phobos Crystal Power!"

"Deimos Crystal Power!"

"Make Up!"

With that they returned to Sailors Phobos and Deimos.

"Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!"

"Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

"Dark energy at it's peak! Arise Droid Darkrai!" Pearl said.

"Sailor Nurse, destroy the Sailor Senshi!" Sailor Collectress said.

The battle then began.

"Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

"Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Pallas Icicle Snowwave Wallup!"

"Vesta Flaming Flare Ball Cannon Wall Strike!"

"Juno Volt Tackle Trample!"

"Ceres Flower Storm Smash!"

The army kept on coming as the Senshi continued to get attacked.

Droid Darkrai was easily destroyed and Sailor Nurse was quickly weakened.

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Healing Wave Activation!" Neo Moon said.

Sailor Nurse was quickly healed and returned to her business while the darkness vanished from the city.

There was still one Remulus left.

"Chibi-Solaris?" Solaris asked.

"Mm-hm." Chibi-Solaris said with a nod.

"Please Pegasus, protect everybody's beautiful dreams. We need your help! Twinkle yell!" Chibi-Solaris said.

With that, Pegasus appeared and gave Solaris the power to attack.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

With that the monster was destroyed and everything was back to normal for now.

"Hey guys, it's been a while." Phobos said.

"It sure has." Deimos said.

"Welcome back!" The other Senshi said in unison. With that they headed back to the hotel.

* * *

_**Tojho City Hotel, Sayomi and Kasumi's room...**_

"Well now we just have six more to bring back." Sayomi said.

"Wow, like who would've known we would be two-fifths of the way their already?" Kasumi asked.

"There is something Ranma and I need to tell you." Akane said.

"What is it?" Sayomi and Kasumi asked.

"You two are lousy actresses." Ranma said.

"We never were very good at acting." Sayomi said.

"Maybe that's why you were suspicious about the twins. Maybe your memories were beginning to surface even before you were targeted." Kasumi said.

Everyone started laughing.

With that two more Senshi are brought back into the fold? What will happen next? Stay Tuned to find out!

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

**_Next time:_** The quest to recall Triton and Ganymede gets underway next time as Nanako and Imite are roped into watching the Crystal Tokyo Senshi. It also happens to be that Imite and Nanako are the targets for the evil organization. Also who is that mysterious Dark Figure in the villains base? You have to keep reading to find out. Will Imite and Nanako be healed? What will happen? Only time will tell! Stay Tuned to find out!

**_Next time on _****_Galactic Guardians A:_** **_Episode 03(GG Episode 59): The Recall of Triton and Ganymede!_** Coming soon to a Fanfiction Site Near you. Stay Tuned!

Please Read and Review! Also enjoy!

Sincerely,

AshK

P.S. Special Author's Note #1: Please check out mine and Emma's New Story: **_New Lives Galactic Guardians A and a new joint story that we call Galactic Senshi._** on our joint account. There are links to the Profile in both of our Accounts. The Account is also listed in both of our Favorite Author's List as well as in our favorite stories list. Please check it out and Read and Review! We would really appreciate it. Oh yeah also check out my new Poll on my Profile and vote. Though I may take it down, because I came up with a plan. Just please vote. **_Galactic Senshi_** is a combined story of this one and Emma's story **_New Senshi_** please check that one out as well it is on the same profile. Later On! AshK

P.P.S. Special Author's Note #2: Don't forget about my Poll Question regarding this story on my profile page! Please vote and help me out! C-ya! AshK


	3. 03: The Recall of Triton and Ganymede!

_**Galactic Guardians A**_

_**Author: AshK**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence**_

_**Episode 03(GG Episode 59): The Recall of Triton and Ganymede!**_

_**Arc I: Solar Knight Revealed and then Some! Part III**_

_**Author's Note: More characters from other Fics will appear at a later time**_

_**For Disclaimers, Pairings and Copyrights refer to Episodes 01 through 48. new Disclaimer for new character: I do not own Rion/Prince Hyperion/Solar Knight; Kris Rothacher does.**_

_**New Character: Rion Hisakino/Prince Hyperion/Solar Knight. He is owned by K_Rothacher. A friend of mine. He won't be involved much yet, but soon he will be around quite a bit.**_

* * *

**_Opening..._**

* * *

The music of Pokemon DP Galactic Battles Theme, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Theme, and the Ranma 1/2 Ranma Forever Theme, are playing in a Medley.

A long time ago in an era known as the Silver Millennium, every planet in the Solar System was able to sustain life. It prospered for a really long time. Until one day, Evil Queen Beryl of the Dark Kingdom Jealous or Endymion's Love for Princess Serenity launched a huge attack on the Moon Kingdom destroying everything except the ability for life to be sustained on Earth, The Solaris Space Station Colony, and the Solar Kingdom.

There were 18 additional Senshi that patrolled the Galaxy. They were known as the Galactic Guardians. They dealt with threats inside and outside of the Galaxy. Sailor Solaris, Senshi of the Sun, Solar Princess Sayomi/Solar Prince Satoshi, Sailor Terra, Twin Sister of Prince Endymion also known as Princess Kasumi. Together with their Advisors Orion the Pikachu and Virgo the Azumarril, as well as Libra the Delcatty, and Gemini the Glameow they were the leaders of the Galactic Guardians. There were two factions of the Galactic Guardians. The Solaris Court and the Neriman Senshi.

The Neriman Senshi Commanders were known as Princess/Prince Ren/Ranma of the moon Phobos, also known as Sailor Phobos, and Princess Akana, Princess of Deimos, also known as Sailor Deimos. Together with the Solaris Court and the Neriman Senshi, the Galactic Guardians helped fight off Queen Beryl and bring peace to the kingdom, however like the others the Galactic Guardians were sent foward to the future by Queen Serenity. Hoping she didn't have to awaken them again. The most recently awakened Galactic Guardian is Sailor Dysnomia the Protector of Eris, that also protects the Moon Princess/Future Queen, as well as the Solar Princess/Prince. She is known in civilian form as Konatsu in both male and female forms.

When the original Planetary Senshi and Prince Endymion/Tuxedo Kamen were reawakened, they managed to defeat evil in Juban once and for all. Unfortunately the peace wouldn't last as it came necessary to awaken the Galactic Guardians back to action. There still remains two unawakened Galactic Guardians at this moment.

Sailor Haumea the Senshi of a Minor planet called Haumea with the power of Dragons, and one other, whose celestial body is currently unknown. Soon it became apparent that not even the Galactic Guardians could Hack it, so Usa also known as Sailor Neo Moon decided to awaken her guardians, the Asteroid Senshi. When not even that was enough, two more Senshi came from the future. The Twin Daughters of Solaris and Terra known as Chibi-Solaris and Chibi-Terra. Chibi-Solaris is the current carrier of Pegasus. The Dark Blue Alliance lead by a Reincarnated Nehellenia, Wiseman/Doom Phantom, Deep Blue, Dr. Tomoe and the Witches 5 as well as Mistress 9 and Pharoah 90, not to mention Sailor Galaxia will stop at nothing to find Pegasus and bring darkness to Dimension A. Now the DBA's influence has spread to Dimension B as well. A huge battle has just begun...

The Galactic Guardians are shown in their normal, cursed, civilian, and Senshi forms Two Shadows are also shown. The Raider Warriors are also in their Civilian Forms and hero forms. Also the Dimension B Senshi are shown in both Civilian and Senshi forms. Also Tokyo MewMew is shown as well.

As **_Galactic Guardians A_** appears on the title screen.

* * *

_**Tojho City Hotel, Sayomi and Kasumi's room...**_

"Well now we just have six more to bring back." Sayomi said.

"Wow, like who would've known we would be two-fifths of the way their already?" Kasumi asked.

"There is something Ranma and I need to tell you." Akane said.

"What is it?" Sayomi and Kasumi asked.

"You two are lousy actresses." Ranma said.

"We never were very good at acting." Sayomi said.

"Maybe that's why you were suspicious about the twins. Maybe your memories were beginning to surface even before you were targeted." Kasumi said.

Everyone started laughing.

"Okay so who do you like think will be the next targets?" Usa asked.

"I have no idea." Momoko said.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it was Nanako and Imite." Hoshi said.

Just then Ryoga and Sasuke arrived in the same hotel room as Sayomi, Kasumi, Ranma, and Akane. Ryoga was immediately livid.

"Prepare to die Ranma Saotome! Because of you, I have seen hell!" Ryoga said.

"Um Ryoga, I think you have the wrong Ranma." Ranma said as he shifted to Ren.

"You are in Dimension A." Akane said.

"Oh that explains why Sayomi and Kasumi are here, but that doesn't explain why Sayomi is in her female form." Sasuke said.

"It's a long story having to do with the Silver Millennium and a long lost little brother." Sayomi said. "Until I like find out who he is, I am currently stuck this way."

"Oh I guess that makes sense." Ryoga said as he felt Chikako come up and grab his hand.

"Oh hey there Chikako-Chan." Ryoga said.

"So Sasuke, what brings you and Ryoga here?" Momoko asked.

"Well I was training when Ryoga appeared out of nowhere." Sasuke said.

"Oh yeah, I like forgot about Ryoga's lousy sense of direction." Kasumi said with a giggle.

Ryoga blushed in embarrassment. It was a combination of having a girl hold his hand and his shame about his bad sense of direction.

Imite and Nanako arrived in the hotel room and the Senshi talk immediately ceased.

"Hey you two, like how would you like to take care of our cousins and sisters, while Ren, Akane, Kasumi, and I go investigate something?" Kasumi asked.

"However, we need Momoko and Sasuke." Sayomi said. "You need to take Ryoga along with you so he doesn't get lost. Chikako will keep an eye on him."

"Okay, sure." Nanako said.

"We will see you back here later." Imite said.

With that, Imite, Nanako, the Crystal Tokyo Senshi minus Momoko, and along Ryoga head off to go shopping.

Kasumi, Sayomi, Ren, Akane, Momoko, and Sasuke head off to investigate.

So the two parties split up.

* * *

_**Dark Blue Alliance Headquarters(Dun dun Dun Dunnana Dunnana! Lightning Strikes!)...**_

"Okay again with the music! What is with that?" The Mysterious shadow said.

"Don't worry about it. It's time to choose the targets. For the Pure Heart, I choose Nanako A.K.A. Dimension A's Sailor Ganymede." Dr. Tomoe said. "Telulu! You are chosen."

"Yes Dr." Telulu said.

"The Dream Target will be Imite. A.K.A. Dimension A's Sailor Triton." Nehellenia said. "Kuno. You are chosen."

"Anything for you my lovely queen. As the Blue Thunder of Nerima, I will make you proud!"

"You better!" Nehellenia said.

"There will be no Crystal point." Diamond said.

"Or Star Seed Target this time." Galaxia said. "We will just watch."

So with that the chosen villains were off to Tojho City.

* * *

_**Back at Tojho City...**_

_*With the first group(Nanako, Imite, Usa, Hoshi, Juria, Chikako, Ryoga, Umi, and Yomi)...***  
**_

"So you all of a sudden just arrived here?" Nanako asked.

"That's what it is always like for me." Ryoga said holding securely on to Chikako's hand so he doesn't get lost.

"I like guess that's what we can expect." Chikako said.

_*With the second group(Sayomi, Kasumi, Ren, Akane, Momoko, and Sasuke)...*_

"So what do you computers say who the targets are?" Sayomi asked.

"Well it looks like it's Imite and Nanako." Sasuke said. "Why is that anyway?"

"You remember that battle with Beryl?" Sayomi asked.

"Yeah the one where you used your crystal to give your protectors a normal life?" Sasuke asked.

"That is exactly right." Momoko said. "They don't remember anything about being Senshi, which is probably why they didn't remember you and Ryoga."

"I guess that makes sense." Sasuke said. "It doesn't look like there are any other targets."

"That's good. Now we just wait until we get the call and meet them there.

_*Back with Group One...*_

"We will catch up with you two later. We have some stuff to take care of." Usa said as her and the Senshi that were currently active went off to an out of the way place to witness the status of their friends.

Nanako and Imite nodded as they headed off to a store. Before they even left the area they were attacked.

"Nanako! I must see your pure heart!" Telulu said. "It now belongs to me."

"Transform!" Usa said as they all did so.

Ceres(B) pulled out her comlink. "Ceres B to Pallas B come in." Ceres(B) said.

"This is Pallas B." Sasuke said. "I read you."

"It is confirmed, Nanako is target one it also seems that this dimensions Ganymede has a pure heart treasure. It looks to be a hammer of some sort." Ceres(B) said.

"The Meteor Hammer." Sayomi said. "That makes my Senshi form even more powerful. It still won't be powerful enough to use my latest attack. "This is Solaris we are on our way." Sayomi said into her comlink.

"Solar Crisis!"

"Terra Crystal Power!"

"Phobos Crystal Power!"

"Deimos Crystal Power!"

"Pallas Crystal/Cosmic Power!"

"Make Up!"

With that Team Two transformed and followed.

The Solaris Twins managed to separate the heart crystal from the hammer that landed in Nanako's hand and place the crystal back in her chest.

"My dearest Imite I must see your beautiful dream." Kuno said as his colliding ball revealed the mirror to be pink and not gold.

"Oops wrong target. Oh well. Come my Remulus Army!" Kuno said.

The Crystal Tokyo Senshi along with Ceres(B) managed to put the mirror back into Imite.

The symbols on both their foreheads glowed and they remember everything.

"Triton Crystal Power!"

"Ganymede Crystal Power!"

"Make Up!" Imite and Nanako transformed into Triton and Ganymede just as Solaris and the others arrived.

The battle raged on.

"Please Pegasus protect everybody's dreams. Twinkle Yell!" Chibi-Solaris said.

Pegasus appeared to give Solaris the power to attack.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!" Solaris said as the Remuli were destroyed, but the Daimons kept on coming.

"Don't worry, I have got this! Meteor Hammer!" Ganymede said as she summoned her hammer. This made Solaris even stronger, but she still wasn't strong enough to use her latest attack.

"Ganymede Meteor Hammer Mash!" Ganymede said as she hit the ground. The shockwave from the hammer destroyed the Daimon army.

"This isn't over! We will be back Sailor Senshi!" The villains said as they vanished in a phone booth.

After the shockwave broke the pavement, Ganymede put her hammer on her shoulder and the broken pavement vanished.

Ganymede and Triton went up to Solaris, Terra, Phobos, and Deimos.

"You four really suck at acting." Ganymede said with a giggle.

"I agree. I should know since I act for a living. Maybe I could give you some pointers." Triton said with another giggle.

Somewhere in the distance, Solar Knight was watching. "Well Oneechan it looks like you didn't need my help this time, but I will always be here for you." Solar Knight said silently toward the area where the others were.

"Dang it! I wish I could figure out who Solar Knight was." Solaris said.

"You will eventually" Pallas(B) said.

"We know you will." Ceres(B) said.

"Hey you two, would you like to stay in this dimension for a while? There are plenty of rooms here. Unfotunately, Ryoga, I will have to have Chikako look after you so you don't get lost." Solaris said looking at the two Ceres Senshi.

"That works for me." Ceres(B) said.

"I guess it couldn't hurt for me to take some time away from the World of Ninjas." Pallas(B) said.

With that the Senshi nodded, found an alley, de-transformed and arrived back at the hotel.

* * *

_**Back at the Hotel in the same suite...**_

"Well I guess we will be here for a while. At least until the other four are found and reawakened." Sasuke said.

"That works for me." Ryoga said.

"So who do you think will be next?" Usa asked.

"Probably Shuu and Haruka." Momoko said.

"Followed by Hikari and Nozomi." Hoshi said.

"Well whoever it is, we will be ready." Sayomi said.

"You be we will!" Kasumi said.

Orion and Virgo nodded.

Well it seems that Triton and Ganymede are back, who will be next? Stay tuned to find out.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

**_Next time:_** Next up, it's time to bring back Shuu/Saika and Haruka. Rhea and Io of Dimension A. With Sasuke and Ryoga joining our heroes for a bit, it's bound to be interesting. It also seems that Shuu/Saika and Haruka are the targets this time. Will the Senshi succeed in bringing them back? Only time will tell. Stay Tuned to find out!

**_Next time on _****_Galactic Guardians A:_** **_Episode 04(GG Episode 60): Reenter: Rhea and Io!_** Coming soon to a Fanfiction Site Near you. Stay Tuned!

_**Special Guests from Dimension B:**_ Sasuke/Sailor Pallas of Dimension B and Ryoga/Sailor Ceres of Dimension B.

Please Read and Review! Also enjoy!

Sincerely,

AshK

P.S. Special Author's Note #1: Please check out mine and Emma's New Story: **_New Lives Galactic Guardians A and a new joint story that we call Galactic Senshi._** on our joint account. There are links to the Profile in both of our Accounts. The Account is also listed in both of our Favorite Author's List as well as in our favorite stories list. Please check it out and Read and Review! We would really appreciate it. Oh yeah also check out my new Poll on my Profile and vote. Though I may take it down, because I came up with a plan. Just please vote. **_Galactic Senshi_** is a combined story of this one and Emma's story **_New Senshi_** please check that one out as well it is on the same profile. Later On! AshK

P.P.S. Special Author's Note #2: Don't forget about my Poll Question regarding this story on my profile page! Please vote and help me out! C-ya! AshK


	4. 04: Reenter: Rhea and Io!

_**Galactic Guardians A**_

_**Author: AshK**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence**_

_**Episode 04(GG Episode 60): **_**_ Reenter: Rhea and Io!_**

_**Arc I: Solar Knight Revealed and then Some! Part IV**_

_**Author's Note: More characters from other Fics will appear at a later time**_

_**For Disclaimers, Pairings and Copyrights refer to Episodes 01 through 48. new Disclaimer for new character: I do not own Rion/Prince Hyperion/Solar Knight; Kris Rothacher does.**_

_**New Character: Rion Hisakino/Prince Hyperion/Solar Knight. He is owned by K_Rothacher. A friend of mine. He won't be involved much yet, but soon he will be around quite a bit.**_

* * *

**_Opening..._**

* * *

The music of Pokemon DP Galactic Battles Theme, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Theme, and the Ranma 1/2 Ranma Forever Theme, are playing in a Medley.

A long time ago in an era known as the Silver Millennium, every planet in the Solar System was able to sustain life. It prospered for a really long time. Until one day, Evil Queen Beryl of the Dark Kingdom Jealous or Endymion's Love for Princess Serenity launched a huge attack on the Moon Kingdom destroying everything except the ability for life to be sustained on Earth, The Solaris Space Station Colony, and the Solar Kingdom.

There were 18 additional Senshi that patrolled the Galaxy. They were known as the Galactic Guardians. They dealt with threats inside and outside of the Galaxy. Sailor Solaris, Senshi of the Sun, Solar Princess Sayomi/Solar Prince Satoshi, Sailor Terra, Twin Sister of Prince Endymion also known as Princess Kasumi. Together with their Advisors Orion the Pikachu and Virgo the Azumarril, as well as Libra the Delcatty, and Gemini the Glameow they were the leaders of the Galactic Guardians. There were two factions of the Galactic Guardians. The Solaris Court and the Neriman Senshi.

The Neriman Senshi Commanders were known as Princess/Prince Ren/Ranma of the moon Phobos, also known as Sailor Phobos, and Princess Akana, Princess of Deimos, also known as Sailor Deimos. Together with the Solaris Court and the Neriman Senshi, the Galactic Guardians helped fight off Queen Beryl and bring peace to the kingdom, however like the others the Galactic Guardians were sent foward to the future by Queen Serenity. Hoping she didn't have to awaken them again. The most recently awakened Galactic Guardian is Sailor Dysnomia the Protector of Eris, that also protects the Moon Princess/Future Queen, as well as the Solar Princess/Prince. She is known in civilian form as Konatsu in both male and female forms.

When the original Planetary Senshi and Prince Endymion/Tuxedo Kamen were reawakened, they managed to defeat evil in Juban once and for all. Unfortunately the peace wouldn't last as it came necessary to awaken the Galactic Guardians back to action. There still remains two unawakened Galactic Guardians at this moment.

Sailor Haumea the Senshi of a Minor planet called Haumea with the power of Dragons, and one other, whose celestial body is currently unknown. Soon it became apparent that not even the Galactic Guardians could Hack it, so Usa also known as Sailor Neo Moon decided to awaken her guardians, the Asteroid Senshi. When not even that was enough, two more Senshi came from the future. The Twin Daughters of Solaris and Terra known as Chibi-Solaris and Chibi-Terra. Chibi-Solaris is the current carrier of Pegasus. The Dark Blue Alliance lead by a Reincarnated Nehellenia, Wiseman/Doom Phantom, Deep Blue, Dr. Tomoe and the Witches 5 as well as Mistress 9 and Pharoah 90, not to mention Sailor Galaxia will stop at nothing to find Pegasus and bring darkness to Dimension A. Now the DBA's influence has spread to Dimension B as well. A huge battle has just begun...

The Galactic Guardians are shown in their normal, cursed, civilian, and Senshi forms Two Shadows are also shown. The Raider Warriors are also in their Civilian Forms and hero forms. Also the Dimension B Senshi are shown in both Civilian and Senshi forms. Also Tokyo MewMew is shown as well.

As **_Galactic Guardians A_** appears on the title screen.

* * *

_**Back at the Hotel in the suite**_

"Well I guess we will be here for a while. At least until the other four are found and reawakened." Sasuke said.

"That works for me." Ryoga said.

"So who do you think will be next?" Usa asked.

"Probably Shuu and Haruka." Momoko said.

"Followed by Hikari and Nozomi." Hoshi said.

"Well whoever it is, we will be ready." Sayomi said.

"You bet we will!" Kasumi said.

Orion and Virgo nodded.

Sasuke and Momoko are taking a look at their computers.

"Oh wow, they have chosen the new targets already?" Sasuke asked a bit shocked.

"Yes they have, it seems that Shuu/Saika and Haruka are the next targets." Momoko said.

"Which means that Rhea and Io are the next ones we have to reawaken." Usa said.

"That is like right." Sayomi said as she comes out in her traveling outfit. (See the link in my profile for the outfit, the only difference is that her eyes are Blue instead of Brown.)

"Wow, Sayo-chan you really look cute and sexy." Kasumi said with a blush.

"Th-thanks Kasu-Chan." Sayomi said with a blush as well.

"Okay Mama, Papa, can we please get to the plan at hand?" Sayo asked.

"Yeah, stop embarrassing us in front of Sasuke." Umi said with a blush.

"Hey, Sasuke stay away from our future daughters they are only ten!" Sayomi said sternly.

Kasumi just gave the glare of death toward Sasuke. It's not as potent as the Sharingan Glare, but it was enough to send chills down Sasuke's spine.

"That's what I thought you would do." Kasumi said.

"So which target is like which?" Sayomi asked.

"It looks like Haruka is the dream target and Shuu is the heart target." Momoko said as she looked at her computer.

* * *

_**With Shuu and Haruka...**_

"It seems like something is missing don't you think so Haruka? Also why is it I can do this? Shuu asks as he shifts to Saika_**.**_

"You fell into Nyannichuan at Jusenkyo remember? I honestly have no idea how you are able to shift forms by will and not with different water temperatures." Haruka asked then said. That was when the Crystal Tokyo Senshi as well as Sayomi and Kasumi showed up.

"Hey guys," Saika said. "What brings you here and Satoshi, like why are you in your female form?"

"Believe me it's a long story. As for why we are here, like can't friends hang out with each other on shopping trips?" Sayomi asked.

"I don't mind, but who are the kids with you and where are Nanako and Imite?" Haruka asked.

"You have met us before. We are Sayomi's adopted sisters." Usa said as she introduced herself and the Asteroids of Dimension A.

"We like knew that , but who are the Pink haired twins that look like 10 year old pink-haired versions of you and Kasumi?" Saika asked.

"Oh they are my cousins." Sayomi said.

Saika whispered into Haruka's ear.

"There is something weird about those twins, something familiar. As if it is a part of something missing." Saika said.

"I know what you mean." Haruka whispered back.

From the buildings Solar Knight, Sailor Ganymede, Sailor Triton, Sailor Phobos, and Sailor Deimos watched as well as Dimension B's Ceres and Pallas.

"Is it just me or is someone watching us?" Saika asked.

"I feel it too." Haruka said.

"Who would be watching us? I mean like we are the only ones here." Umi said.

"Yeah." Yomi said.

"What are your names again?" Saika asked the twins.

"The name is Sayomi, but everyone calls me Yomi." Yomi said.

"The name is also Kasumi, but everyone calls me Umi." Umi said.

"We are Sayomi's Cousins from Kyoto." The Solaris Twins said confidently even though they knew it was a lie.

"Nice to meet you. I am Saika sometimes known as Shuu." Saika said as she shifted back to Shuu then back to Saika.

"The name is Haruka. Nice to meet you." Haruka said.

"Well like let's stop this idle chit-chat and get some shopping done." Sayomi said as she led the group into the mall.

* * *

_**Dark Blue Alliance Headquarters...**_

"What no music this time? Good!" The Mysterious Shadow said as he paid specific attention to the big villains and villainesses.

"So apparently, the senshi know who we are going to target next." Nehellenia said.

"So do you want to change it up?" Tomoe asked.

"No not really. We will have to try that sometime. Let's just target Saika also known as Sailor Rhea of Dimension A for the pure heart crystal." Tomoe said.

"I will go!" Eugeal said.

Tomoe nodded.

"Then the dream target will be Haruka." Nehellenia said.

"I will go!" Kosaburo said.

"Good! The Crystal Point will be Tojho Contest Hall. I hear they are setting up for a contest there." Emerald said as she volunteered to go.

"I think now is also a good time to target Lillian for her beautiful Star Seed." Galaxia said Evilly.

"I shall do your bidding my queen!" Sailor Empress said as she volunteered.

Galaxia nodded and accepted the volunteer.

* * *

_**Back with trailing Senshi and Solar Knight(Who happens to be at a completely different place than the others)...**_

"It looks like the Crystal Point is the Tojho City Contest Hall, while Lillian is the target for a Star Seed." Pallas(B) said.

"That is totally not good." Ceres(B) said.

"Gee you think?" Ganymede said.

"We have to come up with a plan of some sort." Triton said.

"So what should the plan entail?" Phobos asked.

"It better be good!" Deimos said.

"It's best I keep trailing the roof hoppers by roof-hopping myself." Solar Knight said.

* * *

_**Back with the group going into the mall...**_

"This is going to be so totally fun!" Sayomi said.

"It sure is!" Saika said.

"Let's go!" Haruka said.

"Yahoo!" Kasumi said.

With that the Senshi entered the mall.

All of a sudden Kosaburo appeared along with Eugeal with her gun and they were looking at Haruka and Saika.

"Who are they?" Haruka and Saika asked in unison.

"I don't like the looks of them. You need to go hide, we will hold them off!" Sayomi said.

"No, we are so not going anywhere!" Saika said.

"I must see your dream! Haruka Tamaki!" Kosaburo said as he hit Haruka in the back with his colliding ball revealing a pink mirror and not a gold one like he'd hoped.

"Give me you pure heart!" Eugeal said firing her gun revealing Saika's crystal.

Just then two streaks came by and put the items back into the victims. It was Phobos and Deimos.

"You guys go transform! We will hold these two rejects off!" Phobos said.

"Now!" Deimos said.

The Senshi nodded as they went to transform.

"Solar Crisis!"

"Terra Crystal Power!"

"Moon Eternal!"

"Pallas Crystal Power!"

"Vesta Crystal Power!"

"Juno Crystal Power!"

"Ceres Crystal Power!"

"Make Up!" they all said in unison as they transformed into Senshi form in the restroom stalls.

"Let's take this outside! There are too many people in here!" Solaris said.

The villains and other Senshi nodded.

With their treasures back in their chests Saika and Haruka remember everything regarding their powers as Senshi as the symbols of Rhea and Io glowed on their foreheads respectively.

"I know now! Sayomi and the others don't know anything about acting. Rhea Crystal Power Make Up!" Saika said.

"I totally know what you mean. Io Crystal Power Make Up!" Haruka said.

With that Rhea and Io were revived.

The attacks were flying as the Youma and Daimons as well as the Remuli were being destroyed. When two familiar cries pierced the air.

"Io Magma Wheel Wallop!"

"Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast!"

"You guys are back!" Solaris said.

"We missed you!" Terra said.

"You all are pathetic Actresses!" Rhea said.

"I knew there was something weird going on." Io said.

"We know! We know!" The Crystal Tokyo Senshi said in unison.

Just then Pallas(B) and Ceres(B) along with Triton and Ganymede joined in on the frey.

They monsters were destroyed.

"You think you have won? I don't think so! We will be seeing you Sailor suckers." Kosaburo and Eugeal said as they vanished in a phone booth.

"Um Rhea, what did they mean?" The Solaris Twins asked curiously as they saw Rhea and the two Pallas Senshi lower their visors.

"It seems that Lillian has been targeted for a Star Seed and the Contest Hall is the crystal point!" Rhea said.

"Well let's get going! We have more to do!" Solaris said as she led the whole group toward the contest hall.

* * *

_**Outside the contest hall...**_

A Dark Crystal was planted and Sailor Empress had already confronted Lillian.

"I must see your Star Seed MC of Kanto!" Sailor Empress said as she sent two golden balls of light toward Lillian as her Star Seed was revealed it went dark.

"Oh well, Sailor Kanto MC, destroy the School Girls when they get here." Sailor Empress said.

"As you wish mistress!" Sailor Kanto MC said.

A few minutes later they saw the contest hall was dark with Emerald and Sailor Empress standing on top of it.

Solar Knight was also in the background facing the building and observing from the shadows.

"Dark Energy is at it's peak! Arise Droids Latios and Latias!" Emerald said as humanoid versions of the legendaries, one male and one female started to attack.

After a minute of worry the real Latios and Latias appeared and defeated the fakes effortlessly.

"What's wrong Emerald, are you too weak now to make decent monsters?" The Dimension A Asteroid Senshi taunted.

"Emerald Lightning!" Emerald said as she knocked out the Asteroid Senshi of Dimension A.

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Blast!" Eternal Neo Moon said as she defeated a number of Daimons and weakened the Sailor Kanto MC. Eternal Neo Moon won the rock paper scissors contest and summoned her healing staff.

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Healing Activation!" Eternal Neo Moon said as she healed the phage turning her back into Lillian.

"Okay Chibi-Solaris! Let's take out that Dark Crystal Spire." Solaris said.

Chibi-Solaris nodded.

"Please Pegasus, protector of dreams, we need your assistance. Twinkle Yell!" Chibi-Solaris said.

Pegasus appeared and gave Sailor Solaris the Power to attack.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!" Solaris said as the Dark Crystal Spire was destroyed.

"Do'h! You win this time Sailor Senshi, but we will be back!" Emerald and Sailor Empress said as they vanished in a phone booth.

After Emerald and Sailor Empress vanished the Dimension A Asteroid Senshi regained consciousness.

The Senshi returned to the ball room at the hotel they were using for meetings and de-transformed after locking the doors.

Solar Knight vanished before he was seen by the senshi.

"You know, you are such bad Actresses." Haruka and Saika said in unison.

"We know we know! We need your help now to bring back Titania and Eris." The Solaris Quartet said.

"We will do all we can to get Hikari and Nozomi back." Haruka said.

"You can count on it!" Saika said.

So, now only two more Senshi remain. Also soon Solar Knight's Identity will be revealed. You have to stay tuned to find out when! Keep an eye out!

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

**_Next time:_** Next up, it's time to bring back Hikari and Nozomi. Titania and Eris of Dimension A. Sasuke and Ryoga will continue to travel with them for a bit. It also seems that Hikari and Nozomi are the targets this time. Will the Senshi succeed in bringing them back? Only time will tell. Stay Tuned to find out!

**_Next time on _****_Galactic Guardians A:_** **_Episode 05(GG Episode 61): Titania and Eris Back In Action!_** Coming soon to a Fanfiction Site Near you. Stay Tuned!

_**Special Guests from Dimension B:**_ Sasuke/Sailor Pallas of Dimension B and Ryoga/Sailor Ceres of Dimension B.

Please Read and Review! Also enjoy!

Sincerely,

AshK

P.S. Special Author's Note #1: Please check out mine and Emma's New Story: **_New Lives Galactic Guardians A and a new joint story that we call Galactic Senshi._** on our joint account. There are links to the Profile in both of our Accounts. The Account is also listed in both of our Favorite Author's List as well as in our favorite stories list. Please check it out and Read and Review! We would really appreciate it. Oh yeah also check out my new Poll on my Profile and vote. Though I may take it down, because I came up with a plan. Just please vote. **_Galactic Senshi_** is a combined story of this one and Emma's story **_New Senshi_** please check that one out as well it is on the same profile. Later On! AshK

P.P.S. Special Author's Note #2: Don't forget about my Poll Question regarding this story on my profile page! Please vote and help me out! C-ya! AshK


	5. 05: Titania and Eris Back in Action!

_**Galactic Guardians A**_

_**Author: AshK**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence**_

_**Episode 05(GG Episode 61): **_**_Titania and Eris Back In Action_****_!_**

_**Arc I: Solar Knight Revealed and then Some! Part V**_

_**Author's Note: More characters from other Fics will appear at a later time**_

_**For Disclaimers, Pairings and Copyrights refer to Episodes 01 through 48. new Disclaimer for new character: I do not own Rion/Prince Hyperion/Solar Knight; Kris Rothacher does.**_

_**New Character: Rion Hisakino/Prince Hyperion/Solar Knight. He is owned by K_Rothacher. A friend of mine. He won't be involved much yet, but soon he will be around quite a bit.**_

* * *

**_Opening..._**

* * *

The music of Pokemon DP Galactic Battles Theme, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Theme, and the Ranma 1/2 Ranma Forever Theme, are playing in a Medley.

A long time ago in an era known as the Silver Millennium, every planet in the Solar System was able to sustain life. It prospered for a really long time. Until one day, Evil Queen Beryl of the Dark Kingdom Jealous or Endymion's Love for Princess Serenity launched a huge attack on the Moon Kingdom destroying everything except the ability for life to be sustained on Earth, The Solaris Space Station Colony, and the Solar Kingdom.

There were 18 additional Senshi that patrolled the Galaxy. They were known as the Galactic Guardians. They dealt with threats inside and outside of the Galaxy. Sailor Solaris, Senshi of the Sun, Solar Princess Sayomi/Solar Prince Satoshi, Sailor Terra, Twin Sister of Prince Endymion also known as Princess Kasumi. Together with their Advisors Orion the Pikachu and Virgo the Azumarril, as well as Libra the Delcatty, and Gemini the Glameow they were the leaders of the Galactic Guardians. There were two factions of the Galactic Guardians. The Solaris Court and the Neriman Senshi.

The Neriman Senshi Commanders were known as Princess/Prince Ren/Ranma of the moon Phobos, also known as Sailor Phobos, and Princess Akana, Princess of Deimos, also known as Sailor Deimos. Together with the Solaris Court and the Neriman Senshi, the Galactic Guardians helped fight off Queen Beryl and bring peace to the kingdom, however like the others the Galactic Guardians were sent foward to the future by Queen Serenity. Hoping she didn't have to awaken them again. The most recently awakened Galactic Guardian is Sailor Dysnomia the Protector of Eris, that also protects the Moon Princess/Future Queen, as well as the Solar Princess/Prince. She is known in civilian form as Konatsu in both male and female forms.

When the original Planetary Senshi and Prince Endymion/Tuxedo Kamen were reawakened, they managed to defeat evil in Juban once and for all. Unfortunately the peace wouldn't last as it came necessary to awaken the Galactic Guardians back to action. There still remains two unawakened Galactic Guardians at this moment.

Sailor Haumea the Senshi of a Minor planet called Haumea with the power of Dragons, and one other, whose celestial body is currently unknown. Soon it became apparent that not even the Galactic Guardians could Hack it, so Usa also known as Sailor Neo Moon decided to awaken her guardians, the Asteroid Senshi. When not even that was enough, two more Senshi came from the future. The Twin Daughters of Solaris and Terra known as Chibi-Solaris and Chibi-Terra. Chibi-Solaris is the current carrier of Pegasus. The Dark Blue Alliance lead by a Reincarnated Nehellenia, Wiseman/Doom Phantom, Deep Blue, Dr. Tomoe and the Witches 5 as well as Mistress 9 and Pharoah 90, not to mention Sailor Galaxia will stop at nothing to find Pegasus and bring darkness to Dimension A. Now the DBA's influence has spread to Dimension B as well. A huge battle has just begun...

The Galactic Guardians are shown in their normal, cursed, civilian, and Senshi forms Two Shadows are also shown. The Raider Warriors are also in their Civilian Forms and hero forms. Also the Dimension B Senshi are shown in both Civilian and Senshi forms. Also Tokyo MewMew is shown as well.

As **_Galactic Guardians A_** appears on the title screen.

* * *

_**Hotel Ballroom...**_

The Senshi returned to the ball room at the hotel they were using for meetings and de-transformed after locking the doors.

Solar Knight vanished before he was seen by the senshi.

"You know, you are such bad Actresses." Haruka and Saika said in unison.

"We know we know! We need your help now to bring back Titania and Eris." The Solaris Quartet said.

"We will do all we can to get Hikari and Nozomi back." Haruka said.

"You can count on it!" Saika said.

"So like how much do you want to bet, that Hikari and Nozomi will be the next targets?" Sayomi asked.

"That is almost assured." Kasumi said.

"How do you figure?" Sasuke asked.

"Like think about it," Chikako said while holding hands with Ryoga so he doesn't get lost. "Each of the last 8 targets were us."

"That is a good point." Ryoga said. "So how do we approach this?"

"I honestly have no idea." Nanako said.

"Neither do I." Imite said.

"This meeting is now adjourned." Orion said.

The Senshi all left the room and locked it. Nozomi and Hikari went up to them and addressed Shuu and Haruka.

"Hey guys, there is a contest here at Tohjo falls are you two going enter it?" Nozomi asked.

"It would be so great if you did." Hikari said with her Empoleon beside her.(In this story and any of the Galactic Guardians series, Hikari evolved her Piplup. other than that, it's pretty much based on the anime.)

"I think that would be fun. What do you say Blaziken?" Haruka asked.

Blaziken nodded.

"How about you Roserade?" Shuu asked.

Roserade nodded.(Not really sure if Shuu evolves his Roselia into Roserade in the Anime or not, but in here he does.)

"We will be watching all the way." Sayomi said.

"You can count on that." Kasumi said.

The Solaris Twins and the Sailor Quintet nodded in agreement.

So it was off to the Contest hall in Tohjo City.

* * *

_**Tohjo City Contest Hall...**_

"Welcome to the Tohjo City Pokemon Contest. I am Lillian. I would like you all to meet my sisters from Hoenn and Sinnoh respectively." Lillian said. "Say hello to Vivian from Hoenn, and Marian from Sinnoh! Let's meet our contestants with the appeals round."

The appeals went well and so did the second round. Now it was down to four contestants, Shuu, Haruka, Nozomi, and Hikari. It was a match between Hikari and Haruka, while the other one was a match between Shuu and Nozomi.

The final battle had come and it was between Hikari and Nozomi.

* * *

_**Dark Blue Alliance Headquarters...**_

"So who are we going after next?" Mimete asked.

"I say we have Hikari be the Pure Heart Target." Tomoe said.

"The Dream Target will be Nozomi." Nehellenia said. "They don't remember anything about being Senshi so they will be easy targets."

"I will attack Marian and Vivian for Starseeds." Sailor Collectress said.

"The contest hall will be the Dark Crystal Point." Sapphire said.

"I will go after the dream!" Musashi said.

"I will go after the pure heart!" Mimete said.

With that the villains vanished.

* * *

_**Back at the Contest Hall...**_

All of a sudden the room went dark and Sailor Collectress and Sapphire were standing there.

"Marian, Vivian, your Star Seeds now belong to Queen Galaxia!" Sailor Collectress said as she shot her orbs at the two MC's and transformed them into.

"Sailor MC Twins!" Marian and Vivian said after their Star Seeds were taken and went blank.

"This is the Crystal point that will lead to the downfall of Crystal Tokyo!" Sapphire said as he planted the Dark Crystal.

Mimete and Musashi extracted the Pure Heart Crystal and Dream Mirror respectively, luckily Shuu and Haruka had already transformed and put them back in quickly.

"Um guys, we like have encountered a problem." Rhea said.

"A big problem. The Sinnoh and Hoenn MC's were turned into phages and we just barely managed to get here before the Pure Heart Crystal and Dream Mirror were taken." Io said.

"We will be there as soon as we can." Sayomi said as her and Yomi grabbed their Broaches and found a place to transform along with the other senshi.

"Solar Crisis!"

"Terra Crystal Power!"

"Moon Eternal!"

"Phobos Crystal Power!"

"Deimos Crystal Power!"

"Triton Crystal Power!"

"Ganymede Crystal Power!"

"Pallas Crystal/Cosmic Power!"

"Vesta Crystal Power!"

"Juno Crystal Power!"

"Ceres Crystal/Cosmic Power!"

"Make Up!" They all said as they transformed into their Senshi form. Rion went off somewhere away from the other Senshi to transform.

"Solar Armor Activation! Energize!" Rion said as he transformed into Solar Knight and followed closely behind the Senshi.

As Solaris and the others were heading to the location stated, Solaris looked back worriedly.

"What is it Solaris?" Terra asked.

"I like don't know, it feels as if we are being followed." Solaris said.

"By whom?" Triton asked.

"I don't know someone with the signature of the Sun like me. It is like so totally confusing." Solaris said.

"Don't worry, I bet he is just your brother Solar Knight." Ganymede said.

"Hey guys, I remember what my Senshi were called back in the Silver Millennium." Phobos said.

"What were they called?" Deimos asked.

"They were called the Phobian Enforcers and you and I were the leaders Deimos." Phobos said.

"Weird." Deimos said.

With that they were off to the location with Solar Knight closely following and somehow not being noticed.

Once the items were returned to inside Hikari and Nozomi they remembered everything as the symbol of Titania and Eris appeared on their foreheads respectively.

"Now I remember what was missing." Hikari said as he Pink Henshin Wand appeared in her hand.

"So do I." Nozomi said as her Aqua Henshin wand appeared in her hand.

"Titania Crystal Power!" Hikari said.

"Eris Crystal Power!" Nozomi said.

"Make Up!" Both girls said as they transformed into their Senshi forms again.

The other Senshi as well as Solar Knight were there.

"Dark Energy is at it's peak!" Arise Droid Tyranitar!" Sapphire said as an evil and monstrous looking vaguely female figured droid appeared from the crystal. The two Phages also attacked.

"Destroy the Senshi and their Ally!" Sapphire said evilly.

"As you wish!" Droid Tyranitar said.

"Triton Water Spout Smash!"

"Ganymede Rock Slide Wave Wallop!"

"Solar Slash!" Solar Knight said.

"Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

The Droid Tyranitar was easily destroyed.

"Io Magma Wheel Wallop!"

"Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast!"

"Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!"

"Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

Two familiar calls now called out.

"Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!"

"Eris Frenzy Ball Impact Ignition!"

"Pallas Icy Wind Shuriken!"

"Ceres Flower Chi Roar!"

The Phages were now weakened enough to heal. Since Eris just returned, she is the one that got the privilege to heal them.

"Eris Shell Bell Healing Song Surround!" Eris said as she turned the twin phages back into Vivian and Marian who immediately were knocked out. Lillian was hiding somewhere because she didn't want to wind up a monster like last time.

After the healing of the Phages and the defeat of the droid the Dark Blue Alliance didn't say anything and just vanished in a phone booth

Solar Knight was about to leave when her received a telepathic message from Solaris.

'Not so fast Ototo-Kun, if you really are my lost brother. We so totally need to talk. Because of you I am stuck female.' Solaris thought telepathically.

'How is it my fault?' Solar Knight thought telepathically back.

'I remember how close we used to be back in the Millennium. You will not leave until you tell me who you are. Evidentially to regain my male civilian form I must find out who you are.' Solaris thought telepathically to her little brother.

Solaris turns to Orion. "Orion, sweetie, time to use Thunder Wave on Solar Knight." Solaris said.

"Right away Solaris." Orion said as he did so.

With that the Senshi and the Paralyzed Solar Knight went back to the ball room this time with Titania and Eris along with them. They then locked the doors and helped Solar Knight sit down.

As soon as Solar Knight was seated, the paralysis wore off.

Who is Solar Knight? How will Solar Knight react to Solaris' Dual nature in Civilian form? This answer and more on the next installment of Galactic Guardians A.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

**_Next time:_** Now it's finally time for the Solar Knight to be revealed. Who is he? Also who will the targets be next time. Only time will tell. Stay Tuned to find out!

**_Next time on _****_Galactic Guardians A:_** **_Episode 06(GG Episode 62): Solar Knight Identity Revealed!_** Coming soon to a Fanfiction Site Near you. Stay Tuned!

_**Special Guests from Dimension B:**_ Sasuke/Sailor Pallas of Dimension B and Ryoga/Sailor Ceres of Dimension B.

Please Read and Review! Also enjoy!

Sincerely,

AshK

P.S. Special Author's Note #1: Please check out mine and Emma's New Story: **_New Lives Galactic Guardians A and a new joint story that we call Galactic Senshi._** on our joint account. There are links to the Profile in both of our Accounts. The Account is also listed in both of our Favorite Author's List as well as in our favorite stories list. Please check it out and Read and Review! We would really appreciate it. Oh yeah also check out my new Poll on my Profile and vote. Though I may take it down, because I came up with a plan. Just please vote. **_Galactic Senshi_** is a combined story of this one and Emma's story **_New Senshi_** please check that one out as well it is on the same profile. Later On! AshK

P.P.S. Special Author's Note #2: Don't forget about my Poll Question regarding this story on my profile page! Please vote and help me out! C-ya! AshK


	6. 06: Solar Knight Identity Revealed!

_**Galactic Guardians A**_

_**Author: AshK**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence**_

_**Episode 06(GG Episode 62): **_**_Solar Knight_****_ Identity Revealed!_**

_**Arc I: Solar Knight Revealed and then Some! Part VI**_

_**Author's Note: More characters from other Fics will appear at a later time**_

_**For Disclaimers, Pairings and Copyrights refer to Episodes 01 through 48 of Galactic Guardians. new Disclaimer for new character: I do not own Rion/Prince Hyperion/Solar Knight; Kris Rothacher does.**_

_**New Character: Rion Hisakino/Prince Hyperion/Solar Knight. He is owned by K_Rothacher. A friend of mine. He won't be involved much yet, but soon he will be around quite a bit.**_

* * *

**_Opening..._**

* * *

The music of Pokemon DP Galactic Battles Theme, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Theme, and the Ranma 1/2 Ranma Forever Theme, are playing in a Medley.

A long time ago in an era known as the Silver Millennium, every planet in the Solar System was able to sustain life. It prospered for a really long time. Until one day, Evil Queen Beryl of the Dark Kingdom Jealous or Endymion's Love for Princess Serenity launched a huge attack on the Moon Kingdom destroying everything except the ability for life to be sustained on Earth, The Solaris Space Station Colony, and the Solar Kingdom.

There were 18 additional Senshi that patrolled the Galaxy. They were known as the Galactic Guardians. They dealt with threats inside and outside of the Galaxy. Sailor Solaris, Senshi of the Sun, Solar Princess Sayomi/Solar Prince Satoshi, Sailor Terra, Twin Sister of Prince Endymion also known as Princess Kasumi. Together with their Advisors Orion the Pikachu and Virgo the Azumarril, as well as Libra the Delcatty, and Gemini the Glameow they were the leaders of the Galactic Guardians. There were two factions of the Galactic Guardians. The Solaris Court and the Neriman Senshi.

The Neriman Senshi Commanders were known as Princess/Prince Ren/Ranma of the moon Phobos, also known as Sailor Phobos, and Princess Akana, Princess of Deimos, also known as Sailor Deimos. Together with the Solaris Court and the Neriman Senshi, the Galactic Guardians helped fight off Queen Beryl and bring peace to the kingdom, however like the others the Galactic Guardians were sent foward to the future by Queen Serenity. Hoping she didn't have to awaken them again. The most recently awakened Galactic Guardian is Sailor Dysnomia the Protector of Eris, that also protects the Moon Princess/Future Queen, as well as the Solar Princess/Prince. She is known in civilian form as Konatsu in both male and female forms.

When the original Planetary Senshi and Prince Endymion/Tuxedo Kamen were reawakened, they managed to defeat evil in Juban once and for all. Unfortunately the peace wouldn't last as it came necessary to awaken the Galactic Guardians back to action. There still remains two unawakened Galactic Guardians at this moment.

Sailor Haumea the Senshi of a Minor planet called Haumea with the power of Dragons, and one other, whose celestial body is currently unknown. Soon it became apparent that not even the Galactic Guardians could Hack it, so Usa also known as Sailor Neo Moon decided to awaken her guardians, the Asteroid Senshi. When not even that was enough, two more Senshi came from the future. The Twin Daughters of Solaris and Terra known as Chibi-Solaris and Chibi-Terra. Chibi-Solaris is the current carrier of Pegasus. The Dark Blue Alliance lead by a Reincarnated Nehellenia, Wiseman/Doom Phantom, Deep Blue, Dr. Tomoe and the Witches 5 as well as Mistress 9 and Pharoah 90, not to mention Sailor Galaxia will stop at nothing to find Pegasus and bring darkness to Dimension A. Now the DBA's influence has spread to Dimension B as well. A huge battle has just begun...

The Galactic Guardians are shown in their normal, cursed, civilian, and Senshi forms Two Shadows are also shown. The Raider Warriors are also in their Civilian Forms and hero forms. Also the Dimension B Senshi are shown in both Civilian and Senshi forms. Also Tokyo MewMew is shown as well.

As **_Galactic Guardians A_** appears on the title screen.

* * *

_**Tohjo City Streets...**_

The Phages were now weakened enough to heal. Since Eris just returned, she is the one that got the privilege to heal them.

"Eris Shell Bell Healing Song Surround!" Eris said as she turned the twin phages back into Vivian and Marian who immediately were knocked out. Lillian was hiding somewhere because she didn't want to wind up a monster like last time.

After the healing of the Phages and the defeat of the droid the Dark Blue Alliance didn't say anything and just vanished in a phone booth

Solar Knight was about to leave when he received a telepathic message from Solaris.

'Not so fast Ototo-Kun, if you really are my lost brother. We so totally need to talk. Because of you I am stuck female.' Solaris thought telepathically.

'How is it my fault?' Solar Knight thought telepathically back.

'I remember how close we used to be back in the Millennium. You will not leave until you tell me who you are. Evidentially to regain my male civilian form I must find out who you are.' Solaris thought telepathically to her little brother.

Solaris turns to Orion. "Orion, sweetie, time to use Thunder Wave on Solar Knight." Solaris said.

"Right away Solaris." Orion said as he did so.

* * *

_**At the end of the battle after the monsters were healed or destroyed...**_

With that the Senshi and the Paralyzed Solar Knight went back to the ball room this time with Titania and Eris along with them. They then locked the doors and helped Solar Knight sit down.

As soon as Solar Knight was seated, the paralysis wore off.

"Okay you better like start explaining! Ototo-Kun, if you really are my little brother." Solaris said as she touched her broach and reverted to her civilian form in her new traveling outfit.

Solar Knight reverted to Rion.

"My name is Rion Hisakino in this life. You better introduce me to your mom. I have a feeling she knows of your Senshi hood." Rion said.

"Yes she does. My name is Sayomi Tanaka in this life, but I also have another form." Sayomi said as she tried to transform, but a sharp pain went through her gut.

"I will be right back." Sayomi said as she rushed to the ladies restroom.

Ren and Saika experienced the same pain and rushed after Sayomi.

"What is up with those three?" Rion asked. "Are all three of them cursed?"

"All three of them are cursed by Jusenkyo. They used to change with different temperatures of water, now they change by will. Unfortunately once a month for a week they are stuck in their female forms because of it being that time of month for them. If you know what I mean." Kasumi said.

"You mean they are having their ...?" Rion asked as he trailed off.

Kasumi, Akane, and Haruka as well as Hikari and Nozomi nodded after they introduced themselves.

"So I have to wait a week to see my Sisters original form?" Rion asked.

"Yes you do." Kasumi said after she introduced herself.

"In the millennium you and Solaris were really close, soulmates even. Is the same true in this time?" Rion asked.

Kasumi blushed and nodded.

"Even though that at this time, Solaris is stuck in her female civilian form?" Rion asked.

"That is true." Kasumi said.

Sayomi, Saika, and Ren returned. Saika and Ren were in mini-skirts and t-shirts.

"So Ototo-Kun what brought you here to this area? Is there like a major threat that we need help to defeat?" Sayomi asked.

"Yes there is, however it won't come until much later. After all of the Galactic Guardians are awakened." Rion said.

"Lost little brother say what? Until all the Galactic Guardians are awakened say what?" Sayomi asked confused.

"Haumea and one other. The main healer of the Phobian Enforcers." Rion said. "You do know who the Phobian Enforcers are don't you?"

"Yes I do. Ren and Akane are the leaders." Sayomi said.

"Yes that is correct. There is also something that I must tell you about your future." Rion said.

"My future say what? Is that breaking the rules?" Sayomi asked.

"Yes it is." Pluto said. "It is not the time to reveal yet. It regards your future daughters."

"Say what?" The Solaris Twins asked.

"Time will reveal all the answers." Pluto said as she looked from Sayomi and Kasumi to Yomi and Umi then to Rion. She then vanished into the time gates.

Rion's eyes then set up on Sasuke and Ryoga.

"You two's signatures match that of the Pallas and Ceres in the Silver Millennium." Rion said. "That however doesn't make sense." Rion said as his eyes then landed upon Momoko and Chikako.

"We are from two different dimensions." Momoko said.

"I am from the World of Ninjas in Dimension B." Sasuke said.

"I'm from the World of Chaos in Dimension B." Ryoga said.

"It's a long story Rion Ototo-kun." Sayomi said as she hugged her brother.

"What's with the hug?" Rion asked.

"I missed you that's all." Sayomi said.

"Wait a second, you were just mad at me." Rion said confused then the confusion cleared up as Kasumi and the other natural girls nodded.

With the doors locked, the Senshi explained about all the other dimensions in the universe. Dimensions C and D were mentioned briefly, but it was also noted by Sayomi and the others that C and D have not been contacted yet.

"So let me get this straight, there are four different dimensions in this universe. A and D are single worlds, while B and C are each 5 different worlds?" Rion asked confused.

The Senshi nodded.

"Oh I see. That's new information. So all of you Dimension B Senshi were reborn as boys?" Rion asked.

"So were we." Sayomi said.

"However we like gained Jusenkyo Spring of Drowned Girl Curses." Saika said.

"And we like, um learned how to control our curses by will rather then by different temperatures of water." Ren said.

"And what about you and Ryoga, Sasuke?" Rion asked.

"We just turn female when we transform into our Senshi form." Sasuke started.

"And return to our birth forms when we de-transform." Ryoga said.

"Also when we are like able to shift to our male selves, we can transform into our Senshi forms and revert back to either our male birth form or female blessed forms." Sayomi said.

"Female blessed?" Rion asked. "I thought you said it was a curse."

"Originally we thought that." Saika said.

"However the longer we had them, the more comfortable we got with them because we know there is no cure. Also if it weren't for our cursed forms, we couldn't reclaim our Senshi forms." Ren said.

"How come the Dimension B Senshi were able to claim their Senshi forms and be able to stay male in civilian form?" Rion asked.

"It was my counterpart's mom that did that." Usa said.

"So you mean, that you have a counterpart in Dimension B as well?" Rion asked.

"Actually we all do." The Senshi of Dimension A said.

"They are not sure about dimensions C or D." Orion said.

"We would probably know more if we made contact with them. Anyway, it seems that you have been welcomed to the team Rion Hisakino." Virgo said as she handed Rion a time key and a interdimensional communicator.

"We will take you to meet the Phobian Enforcers some other time." Ren said.

"So does anyone have any idea who the next targets will be?" Rion asked.

"Actually, no we don't." Momoko, Sasuke and Saika said in unison.

* * *

_**Dark Blue Alliance Headquarters(The battle theme to Bowser in Super Mario Bros. 3 plays as lightning strikes)...**_

"At least it's not that stupid Austin Powers Dr. Evil Music." The Shadow said after having watched the Austin Powers Trilogy on DVD in his room.

"So who are the targets going to be this time?" Galaxia asked.

"I honestly have no idea." Nehellenia said.

"Neither do I." Wiseman said as he took over Sakaki.

"We have to think of something." Princess Pearl said.

"We sure do." Mistress 9 says as she takes over Kodachi.

* * *

_**Back at the hotel with our heroes...**_

Hikari and Nozomi just remembered something.

"Oh no!" Hikari exclaimed.

"Our final match of the contest!" Nozomi said. "We will have to talk more later Rion-San. We have to get to the contest hall."

With that, Hikari and Nozomi were out the door and off to the contest hall.

"Well I like guess we should go to. Then maybe we can go shopping. After all, what good is a little brother, if I can't take advantage of him." Sayomi said with a sinister look in her eyes as she glared at her little brother.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Rion asked.

"Oh you will see." Sasuke said timidly.

"You will see soon enough." Ryoga said as he regarded the natural female senshi's glares as well as the senshi that were currently stuck female.

"Oh no you don't mean..." Rion said as he trailed off.

"...Bag carrier?" Orion asked.

"That's right. And that includes you too Orion sweetie." Virgo said as she hugged Orion.

"Oh no." Orion said with a sweatdrop.

So it was off to the contest hall to watch the finals.

* * *

_**Contest Hall...**_

"Welcome everyone! It's time for the finals of this Pokemon Contest. Hikari from Twinleaf Town Vs. Nozomi from Snowpoint City!" Marian said.

"Say hello to our judges once again. The director of Pokemon Contests, Mr. Contesta." Lillian said.

"From the Pokemon Fan Club, the president of the Pokemon fan club, Mr. Sukizo." Vivian said.

"And Tohjo City's own Nurse Joy!" Marian said.

* * *

_**Dark Blue Alliance Headquarters...**_

"I have chosen the targets! Mr. Sukizo for the Pure Heart.

"I will rip it out myself!" Mistress 9 says as she took over Kodachi and got up.

"The dream target will be Mr. Contesta!" Nehellenia said.

"I will go!" Yamato said.

"Any phage targets?" Sailor Tin Nyanko asked.

"Not this time." Galaxia said.

"The Dark Point is the center of Tohjo City! I will go!" Pearl said.

With that the villains were off to do their deeds.

* * *

_**Back at the Contest Hall...**_

"It looks like the battle is over. The winner of the contest is Hikari from Twinleaf Town." Marian said.

"You know what that means..." Vivian said.

"Hikari from Twinleaf Town gets the coveted Tohjo City Contest Ribbon. It is valid in either Kanto Contests, Johto Contests, and Hoenn Contests.

(In this story, Hikari won the Sinnoh Grand Festival when she first traveled with Satoshi/Sayomi and Takeshi.)

"Alright! I won!" Hikari said as Nozomi went to greet her.

"Congratulations Hikari-Chan." Nozomi said as she gave her friend and rival a hug.

"Thanks Nozomi-Chan." Hikari said.

All of a sudden the skies outside of the contest hall began to get dark.

"Oh great. We have to get everyone to safety." Sayomi said.

"Okay everybody head to the basement of the Pokemon Center. We will let you know when it's safe." Rion said.

With that, the Senshi and Rion went to the center of town where the dark energy was emanating from.

Unfortunately, while the Senshi and Rion were getting everyone into the basement of the Pokemon center, Mr. Contesta's Dream was taken and Mr. Sukizo's Heart Crystal was taken.

"Those Senshi don't even know what happened." Mistress 9 said.

"Don't be so sure." Pallas(B) said as she showed the villains her Sharingan Glare.

"You must've forgotten that we were here as well!" Ceres(B) said after revealing that the treasures were returned to inside of Mr. Sukizo and Mr. Contesta.

"Well this city is about to fall into darkness thanks to Pearl." Yamato said after releasing her Remuli army.

"And there is nothing you can do about it." Mistress 9 said.

With that, both Yamato and Mistress 9 shimmered back to base.

Now that Mr. Contesta and Mr. Sukizo are safe, it's time to help the others so Pallas and Ceres of Dimension B go to join the others.

* * *

_**In an Alley Near the Dark Crystal...**_

"Well Ototo-Kun are you ready to help us for real and not disappear?" Sayomi asked as she reached for her broach.

"I sure am Onee-Chan." Rion said.

"Time to transform!" Orion said.

"Now!" Virgo finished. Libra and Gemini were just watching and didn't say anything.

"Solar Crisis!"

"Solar Armor Activation!"

"Moon Eternal!"

"Terra Crystal Power!"

"Phobos Crystal Power!"

"Deimos Crystal Power!"

"Triton Crystal Power!"

"Ganymede Crystal Power!"

"Rhea Crystal Power!"

"Io Crystal Power!"

"Titania Crystal Power!"

"Eris Crystal Power!"

"Pallas Crystal Power!"

"Vesta Crystal Power!"

"Juno Crystal Power!"

"Ceres Crystal Power!"

"Make Up!" The Senshi said.

"Energize!" Rion said.

With that they were in their Senshi forms and Rion was in his Solar Knight form.

They arrived just in time to see Pallas and Ceres of Dimension B already in battle.

This tipped the Senshi and Solar Knight off that Mr. Sukizo and Mr. Contesta must be okay.

"How are Mr. Sukizo and Mr. Contesta?" Eris asked.

"It turns out that those two were targets. Mr. Contesta for his dream and Mr. Sukizo for his pure heart." Pallas(B) said.

"However we saved them." Ceres(B) said.

The two Dimension B Senshi then realized something and pointed to the Remuli army and the Daimon Army.

"Oh no!" Everyone said.

"That's not all, Dark Energy is at it's peak arise Droid Ursaring!" Pearl said as an evil Ursaring monster appeared. The Ursaring looked female and had a humanoid body.

The battle then began.

Attacks flew back and forth until it was time to finish the Droid off. Titania got the honor this time.

"Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!"

"Eris Frenzy Ball Impact Ignition!"

"Pallas Icy Wind Shuriken!"

"Ceres Flower Chi Roar!"

"Pallas Icicle Snowwave Wallop!"

"Ceres Flower Storm Smash!"

"Solaris Aiku Blade Slash!"

"Solar Slash!"

"Ganymede Meteor Hammer Mash!"

With that the monster armies were quickly dispatched.

"This isn't over Sailor Senshi! We will be back! Soon the Dark Moon will return to power and the Dark Blue Alliance will triumph!" The Villains said with a cackle and vanished in a phone booth.

The Senshi then returned to the hotel, paid for the rooms and the Ball room and checked out. They then headed back to Pallet City with Rion following them. Soon the arrived in Pallet City as they immediately went to the gym and headed to the top floor which was the living quarters.

* * *

_**Pallet City Gym Living Quarters...**_

"We have an extra room that you can stay in Sasuke and Ryoga. It's big enough to fit two Futons. Or would you rather head down to the bunker where there is a bit more room?" Sayomi asked.

"I say we head downstairs to the base." Sasuke said.

"That sounds like a good idea. Chikako, I need you to lead me down there so I don't get lost." Ryoga said with a blush.

"Oh-okay." Chikako said also with a blush.

"Chikako and Ryoga sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Chikakos sisters chimed in they were immediately hit with a mallet, but just enough to knock them to their senses and not out.

"Okay like enough. Let's head down the passage." Kasumi said as she and Sayomi led everyone to a closet.

"This is a closet Kasumi." Rion said a bit confused.

"Everything is not what it seems." Sayomi said as she opened a secret panel outside the closet door and turned it into a staircase leading down. They were now in the main room of the base.

"This is where we will be staying for a while. Mother will take care of the living quarters." Sayomi said as the panel closed above them after everyone was in the main area of the base.

Umi had a dark feeling come over her.

"What's wrong sis?" Yomi said.

"The Dark Moon Family, they are after me." Umi said with a panic.

"Just like they were after me." Usa said.

"We must prepare." Momoko said.

"We will worry about that when the time comes. Let's just like settle in." Sayomi said.

"Right." Haruka said.

"So should we call in the Phobian Enforcers?" Saika asked.

"Not now. We will call them in when they are needed." Ren said.

With that, the Senshi and Rion had dinner and decided to relax the rest of the night. The rest of the night went by without incident and everyone eventually fell asleep.

What will happen now? What was Umi talking about? All these answers and more as Galactic Guardians A continues.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

**_Next time:_** The adventure of the Galactic Guardians and Crystal Tokyo Senshi along with Sasuke and Ryoga continues when Pallet City is targeted by the Dark Moon. What will happen? Only time will tell! Stay tuned to find out!

**_Next time on _****_Galactic Guardians A:_** **_Episode 07(GG Episode 63): Target of the Dark Moon: Pallet City!_** Coming soon to a Fanfiction Site Near you. Stay Tuned!

_**Special Guests from Dimension B:**_ Sasuke/Sailor Pallas of Dimension B and Ryoga/Sailor Ceres of Dimension B.

Please Read and Review! Also enjoy!

Sincerely,

AshK

P.S. Special Author's Note #1: Please check out mine and Emma's New Story: **_New Lives Galactic Guardians A and a new joint story that we call Galactic Senshi._** on our joint account. There are links to the Profile in both of our Accounts. The Account is also listed in both of our Favorite Author's List as well as in our favorite stories list. Please check it out and Read and Review! We would really appreciate it. Oh yeah also check out my new Poll on my Profile and vote. Though I may take it down, because I came up with a plan. Just please vote. **_Galactic Senshi_** is a combined story of this one and Emma's story **_New Senshi_** please check that one out as well it is on the same profile. Later On! AshK

P.P.S. Special Author's Note #2: Don't forget about my Poll Question regarding this story on my profile page! Please vote and help me out! C-ya! AshK


	7. 07: Target of the Dark Moon: Pallet City

_**Galactic Guardians A**_

_**Author: AshK**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence**_

_**Episode 07(GG Episode 63): **_**_Target of the Dark Moon: Pallet City!_**

_**Arc I: Solar Knight Revealed and then Some! Part VII**_

_**Author's Note: More characters from other Fics will appear at a later time**_

_**For Disclaimers, Pairings and Copyrights refer to Episodes 01 through 48 of Galactic Guardians. new Disclaimer for new character: I do not own Rion/Prince Hyperion/Solar Knight; Kris Rothacher does.**_

_**New Character: Rion Hisakino/Prince Hyperion/Solar Knight. He is owned by K_Rothacher. A friend of mine. He won't be involved much yet, but soon he will be around quite a bit.**_

* * *

**_Opening..._**

* * *

The music of Pokemon DP Galactic Battles Theme, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Theme, and the Ranma 1/2 Ranma Forever Theme, are playing in a Medley.

A long time ago in an era known as the Silver Millennium, every planet in the Solar System was able to sustain life. It prospered for a really long time. Until one day, Evil Queen Beryl of the Dark Kingdom Jealous or Endymion's Love for Princess Serenity launched a huge attack on the Moon Kingdom destroying everything except the ability for life to be sustained on Earth, The Solaris Space Station Colony, and the Solar Kingdom.

There were 18 additional Senshi that patrolled the Galaxy. They were known as the Galactic Guardians. They dealt with threats inside and outside of the Galaxy. Sailor Solaris, Senshi of the Sun, Solar Princess Sayomi/Solar Prince Satoshi, Sailor Terra, Twin Sister of Prince Endymion also known as Princess Kasumi. Together with their Advisors Orion the Pikachu and Virgo the Azumarril, as well as Libra the Delcatty, and Gemini the Glameow they were the leaders of the Galactic Guardians. There were two factions of the Galactic Guardians. The Solaris Court and the Neriman Senshi.

The Neriman Senshi Commanders were known as Princess/Prince Ren/Ranma of the moon Phobos, also known as Sailor Phobos, and Princess Akana, Princess of Deimos, also known as Sailor Deimos. Together with the Solaris Court and the Neriman Senshi, the Galactic Guardians helped fight off Queen Beryl and bring peace to the kingdom, however like the others the Galactic Guardians were sent foward to the future by Queen Serenity. Hoping she didn't have to awaken them again. The most recently awakened Galactic Guardian is Sailor Dysnomia the Protector of Eris, that also protects the Moon Princess/Future Queen, as well as the Solar Princess/Prince. She is known in civilian form as Konatsu in both male and female forms.

When the original Planetary Senshi and Prince Endymion/Tuxedo Kamen were reawakened, they managed to defeat evil in Juban once and for all. Unfortunately the peace wouldn't last as it came necessary to awaken the Galactic Guardians back to action. There still remains two unawakened Galactic Guardians at this moment.

Sailor Haumea the Senshi of a Minor planet called Haumea with the power of Dragons, and one other, whose celestial body is currently unknown. Soon it became apparent that not even the Galactic Guardians could Hack it, so Usa also known as Sailor Neo Moon decided to awaken her guardians, the Asteroid Senshi. When not even that was enough, two more Senshi came from the future. The Twin Daughters of Solaris and Terra known as Chibi-Solaris and Chibi-Terra. Chibi-Solaris is the current carrier of Pegasus. The Dark Blue Alliance lead by a Reincarnated Nehellenia, Wiseman/Doom Phantom, Deep Blue, Dr. Tomoe and the Witches 5 as well as Mistress 9 and Pharoah 90, not to mention Sailor Galaxia will stop at nothing to find Pegasus and bring darkness to Dimension A. Now the DBA's influence has spread to Dimension B as well. A huge battle has just begun...

The Galactic Guardians are shown in their normal, cursed, civilian, and Senshi forms Two Shadows are also shown. The Raider Warriors are also in their Civilian Forms and hero forms. Also the Dimension B Senshi are shown in both Civilian and Senshi forms. Also Tokyo MewMew is shown as well.

As **_Galactic Guardians A_** appears on the title screen.

The Senshi then returned to the hotel, paid for the rooms and the Ball room and checked out. They then headed back to Pallet City with Rion following them. Soon the arrived in Pallet City as they immediately went to the gym and headed to the top floor which was the living quarters.

* * *

_**Pallet City Gym Living Quarters...**_

"We have an extra room that you can stay in Sasuke and Ryoga. It's big enough to fit two Futons. Or would you rather head down to the bunker where there is a bit more room?" Sayomi asked.

"I say we head downstairs to the base." Sasuke said.

"That sounds like a good idea. Chikako, I need you to lead me down there so I don't get lost." Ryoga said with a blush.

"Oh-okay." Chikako said also with a blush.

"Chikako and Ryoga sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Chikakos sisters chimed in they were immediately hit with a mallet, but just enough to knock them to their senses and not out.

"Okay like enough. Let's head down the passage." Kasumi said as she and Sayomi led everyone to a closet.

"This is a closet Kasumi." Rion said a bit confused.

"Everything is not what it seems." Sayomi said as she opened a secret panel outside the closet door and turned it into a staircase leading down. They were now in the main room of the base.

"This is where we will be staying for a while. Mother will take care of the living quarters." Sayomi said as the panel closed above them after everyone was in the main area of the base.

Umi had a dark feeling come over her.

"What's wrong sis?" Yomi said.

"The Dark Moon Family, they are after me." Umi said with a panic.

"Just like they were after me." Usa said.

"We must prepare." Momoko said.

"We will worry about that when the time comes. Let's just like settle in." Sayomi said.

"Right." Haruka said.

"So should we call in the Phobian Enforcers?" Saika asked.

"Not now. We will call them in when they are needed." Ren said.

With that, the Senshi and Rion had dinner and decided to relax the rest of the night. The rest of the night went by without incident and everyone eventually fell asleep.

* * *

_**The Next Morning...**_

A strange dream kept Sayomi from getting a good night's sleep. She found out something new about her past that she didn't know. She headed downstairs and fixed herself some hot chocolate to help her wake up. Kasumi came down a few minutes later and noticed a cup of Hot Chocolate for her.

"Sayomi, what's wrong?" Kasumi asked worriedly.

"I had a really strange dream. It turns out that Sayomi wasn't really my first name in the Silver Millennium." Sayomi said. "It was my middle name."

"Then what was your first name?" Kasumi asked.

"It was Princess Satoko. Weird huh?" Sayomi said then asked.

"So which name will you go by? Also why are your eyes Brown instead of Blue?" Kasumi asked.

"Huh? They are?" Sayomi asks as she goes to a mirror. "You're right they are brown like they are in my male form. Does that mean that I had Brown eyes in the Silver Millennium?" Sayomi asked.

Rion comes down and greets his sister.

"Onee-chan, I had a weird dream too. It turns out that your eyes were actually brown and not blue in the Silver Millennium." Rion said.

"What? They were?" Sayomi asks as she thinks back as her memories flood back into her head.

"That's right they were. Wow, the longer I am in this form, the more memories that come back to me. I never knew that Ren and Akane's Senshi were known as the Phobian enforcers until I spent a while in this form because I was trying to figure out who you were." Sayomi said.

Sayomi looks back toward Kasumi.

"As for the name I will go by, I have no idea. I guess I can go by either one." Satoko said. "I will respond to both of them."

"Well Satoko-Oneechan what are we going to do today?" Rion asked.

"I have no idea Ototo-kun. There doesn't seem to be any trouble at the moment." Satoko said.

"Well we could go shopping at the mall." Kasumi suggested.

"Oh Ototo-Kun will you be so kind as to carry my bags for me?" Satoko(1) asked with the most beautiful puppy dog face possible.

"Of course I will Onee-Chan." Rion said to his big sister.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Kasumi said to her currently female husband and the rest of the Senshi.

And they were off to the mall. Sasuke and Ryoga knew what they would be doing. So did Orion as well. They knew they would be carrying bags for the girls. Yes even for Satoko.

* * *

_**Dark Blue Alliance Headquarters(Beer for My Horses by Toby Keith and Willy Nelson plays as lightning strikes)...**_

The remaining villains all have bottles of beer in their hands and are drinking them down except for Wiseman who has broken away from Sakaki and is now standing in his cloaked glory. The Mysterious Shadow as well as teh Dark Moon Family is also not drinking.

"Diamond, Pearl, Emerald, Sapphire, Rubeus; we are out of here. We don't need these drunks ruining our fun." Wiseman says as he vanishes with the rest of the Dark Moon family.

"Hey wait for me sire! I don't want to be around these drunks!" The Mysterious Shadow says as he vanishes with the Dark Moon Family and Wiseman.

the following words are said with slurred speech(Not sure how to type slurred speech so I will just type regular, but the speech is slurred.)

"Geez, they are so temper temper so strange." Nehellenia said with slurred speech.

The rest of the alliance nodded in agreement as they continued to drink to the song that was playing.

"Les tun on the computer." Galaxia said drunkenly as she somehow managed to turn on the viewscreen to watch Wiseman and his goons try and beat the senshi.

"They w-wi fai." Nyasu said drunkenly.

* * *

_**Whirl Islands Johto... Lugia has been caged and knocked out...**_

"This will be our new headquarters. We have to decide on a target to hit first before I put my ultimate plan into action." Wiseman said.

"What is this ultimate plan?" The Mysterious Shadow says from beside Wiseman.

"It should be obvious. To destroy Crystal Tokyo before it has a chance to be born so the Dark Moon can reign Supreme!" Diamond and Pearl said in unison.

"As if you will have any chance with the Senshi." Emerald said.

"Shut up Emerald, you know we will succeed. We will target Pallet City first." Wiseman said.

"Who will go?" Sapphire asked.

"Tell us." Rubeus said.

"Shut up! Give sire time to get a plan together." The Mysterious Shadow said.

"Emerald, you seem to be in a hurry so the first mission is yours." Wiseman said.

"I will not fail you my liege." Emerald said as she bowed and transformed into a green dress that matches her lovely green hair.

_'This time Sailor Senshi, the Dark Moon will win!' _Emerald thinks to herself and vanishes. She appears in an abandoned store in the Pallet City Mall.

* * *

_**Pallet City Mall... Kasumi is looking strangely at Satoko...**_

"Um Satoko, why are you walking funny?" Kasumi asks.

"Isn't this how a girl is supposed to walk?" Satoko asks confused.

"Yes it is, it's just very strange to see you walk like that." Kasumi said.

"Sayomi-Papa, why are you walking like a girl?" Yomi asked.

"Because I am a girl at the moment." Satoko said.

"She does bring up a valid point sis." Umi said.

The Senshi and Rion then notice a new store that they haven't seen before.

"Hey look, we should go in there." Kasumi said.

"Kasumi-mama, I don't like the negative energy that store is radiating." Umi said.

"There certainly is a lot of dark energy emanating from that store." Saika said discretely checking her computer.

"What do you think it is?" Haruka asked.

"I have no idea, but are you two picking up the same signals?" Saika asks toward Sasuke and Momoko.

The two nodded.

So with that they walked passed that store and went to the others.

Seeing the Senshi and Rion pass she immediately headed to center court.

"Where did that cute guy come from?" Emerald said as she looked Rion over. "And why is he hanging out with those Senshi. Hey who are those two with them." Emerald asks as she looks at Sasuke and Ryoga. She then realizes something. "They must be from Dimension B. Does that mean they are Senshi too?" Emerald asks confused as she plants a Dark Crystal in center court.

Before long everyone was fighting each other except for the Senshi and Rion as the air surrounding them suddenly got dark.

"Why must they so always ruin a perfectly good shopping trip?" Satoko asked as she took out her broach and headed into an area where no one was followed by the Senshi and Rion.

"They are villains Sato-Chan what do you expect?" Kasumi asked her love.

"That is a good point Sayomi-Papa." Umi said.

"Are you sure you are up to fighting Sis?" Yomi asked her twin.

Umi nods.

"Time to transform!" Orion and Virgo said in unison.

"Solar Crisis!"

"Terra Crystal Power!"

"Moon Eternal!"

"Phobos Crystal Power!"

"Deimos Crystal Power!"

"Rhea Crystal Power!"

"Triton Crystal Power!"

"Ganymede Crystal Power!"

"Io Crystal Power!"

"Titania Crystal Power!"

"Eris Crystal Power!"

"Pallas Crystal/Cosmic Power!

"Vesta Crystal Power!"

"Juno Crystal Power!"

"Ceres Crystal/Cosmic Power!"

"Solar Armor Activation!"

"Make Up!" The Senshi say.

"Energize!" Rion says.

With that they all transformed into their hero forms. Terra noticed something about Solaris' eyes.

"Hey your eyes are brown in your Senshi form as well. weird." Terra said as she held up a hand mirror.

"That is weird." Solaris said. "No time to worry about that now. We have a battle to fight."

"Well if it isn't the Sailor Senshi and their guardian knight!" Emerald cackled. "However you are too late! The Dark energy has reached it's peak! Arise Droid Darkrai! Destroy these pathetic Heroes!"

The droid Darkrai noddded and did as it was told.

"Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

"Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Solar Slash!"

"Chibi-Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Chibi-Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Pallas Icicle Snowwave Wallop!"

"Pallas Icy Wind Shuriken!"

"Vesta Flaming Flare Ball Cannon Wall Strike!"

"Juno Volt Tackle Trample!"

"Ceres Flower Storm Smash!"

"Ceres Flower Chi Roar!"

"Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!"

"Eris Frenzy Ball Impact Ignition!"

The droid was seriously weakened now it was time to finish it off.

"Chibi-Solaris! Let's do what we do best!" Solaris said.

Chibi-Solaris Nodded.

"Please Pegasus Protector of Dreams, we need your help! Twinkle Yell!"

Pegasus appeared and gave Solaris the power to attack.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic, Meditation!"

With that the monster was destroyed and with it the Dark Crystal that was planted.

"This isn't over Senshi! We will be back stronger than ever!" Emerald said.

"We will be so totally ready for you!" Solaris said as she pulled down her eyelid and stuck her tongue out at emerald.

Emerald huffed and returned to base in an Emerald flash. The Senshi and Solar Knight found an alley to de-transform and continued their shopping spree.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully and everyone eventually fell asleep. Another adventure was over. What would happen next? Only time would tell.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

**_Next time:_** The adventure of the Galactic Guardians and Crystal Tokyo Senshi along with Sasuke and Ryoga continues when Pewter City is targeted by the Dark Moon. What will happen? Only time will tell! Stay tuned to find out!

**_Next time on _****_Galactic Guardians A:_** **_Episode 08(GG Episode 64): Target of the Dark Moon: Pewter City!_** Coming soon to a Fanfiction Site Near you. Stay Tuned!

_**Special Guests from Dimension B:**_ Sasuke/Sailor Pallas of Dimension B and Ryoga/Sailor Ceres of Dimension B.

Please Read and Review! Also enjoy!

Sincerely,

AshK

(1) I will leave it up to you readers as to which name to use. Which ever one has the most votes will be the name that Satoshi goes by in female form from now on in Galactic Guardians A, New Lives Galactic Guardians A, and Galactic Senshi as well as any sequels that may follow the story. So don't forget to vote on my poll question on my profile!

P.S. Special Author's Note #1: Please check out mine and Emma's New Story: **_New Lives Galactic Guardians A and a new joint story that we call Galactic Senshi._** on our joint account. There are links to the Profile in both of our Accounts. The Account is also listed in both of our Favorite Author's List as well as in our favorite stories list. Please check it out and Read and Review! We would really appreciate it. Oh yeah also check out my new Poll on my Profile and vote. Though I may take it down, because I came up with a plan. Just please vote. **_Galactic Senshi_** is a combined story of this one and Emma's story **_New Senshi_** please check that one out as well it is on the same profile. Later On! AshK

P.P.S. Special Author's Note #2: Don't forget about my Poll Question regarding this story on my profile page! Please vote and help me out! C-ya! AshK


	8. 08: Target of the Dark Moon: Pewter City

_**Galactic Guardians A**_

_**Author: AshK**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence**_

_**Episode 08(GG Episode 64): **_**_Target of the Dark Moon: Pewter City!_**

_**Arc I: Solar Knight Revealed and then Some! Part VIII**_

_**Author's Note: More characters from other Fics will appear at a later time**_

_**For Disclaimers, Pairings and Copyrights refer to Episodes 01 through 48 of Galactic Guardians. new Disclaimer for new character: I do not own Rion/Prince Hyperion/Solar Knight; Kris Rothacher does.**_

_**New Character: Rion Hisakino/Prince Hyperion/Solar Knight. He is owned by K_Rothacher. A friend of mine. He won't be involved much yet, but soon he will be around quite a bit.**_

* * *

**_Opening..._**

* * *

The music of Pokemon DP Sinnoh League Victors Theme, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Theme, and the Ranma 1/2 Ranma Forever Theme, are playing in a Medley.

A long time ago in an era known as the Silver Millennium, every planet in the Solar System was able to sustain life. It prospered for a really long time. Until one day, Evil Queen Beryl of the Dark Kingdom Jealous of Endymion's Love for Princess Serenity launched a huge attack on the Moon Kingdom destroying everything except the ability for life to be sustained on Earth, The Solaris Space Station Colony, and the Solar Kingdom.

There were 18 additional Senshi that patrolled the Galaxy. They were known as the Galactic Guardians. They dealt with threats inside and outside of the Galaxy. Sailor Solaris, Senshi of the Sun, Solar Princess Satoko/Solar Prince Satoshi, Sailor Terra, Twin Sister of Prince Endymion also known as Princess Kasumi. Together with their Advisors Orion the Pikachu and Virgo the Azumarril, as well as Libra the Delcatty, and Gemini the Glameow they were the leaders of the Galactic Guardians. There were two factions of the Galactic Guardians. The Solaris Court and the Phobian Enforcers.

The Phobian Enforcer Commanders were known as Princess/Prince Ren/Ranma of the moon Phobos, also known as Sailor Phobos, and Princess Akana, Princess of Deimos, also known as Sailor Deimos. Together with the Solaris Court and the Phobian Enforcer Senshi, the Galactic Guardians helped fight off Queen Beryl and bring peace to the kingdom, however like the others the Galactic Guardians were sent foward to the future by Queen Serenity. Hoping she didn't have to awaken them again. The most recently awakened Galactic Guardian is Sailor Dysnomia the Protector of Eris, that also protects the Moon Princess/Future Queen, as well as the Solar Princess/Prince. She is known in civilian form as Konatsu in both male and female forms.

When the original Planetary Senshi and Prince Endymion/Tuxedo Kamen were reawakened, they managed to defeat evil in Juban once and for all. Unfortunately the peace wouldn't last as it came necessary to awaken the Galactic Guardians back to action. There still remains two unawakened Galactic Guardians at this moment.

Sailor Haumea the Senshi of a Minor planet called Haumea with the power of Dragons, and one other, whose celestial body is currently unknown. Soon it became apparent that not even the Galactic Guardians could Hack it, so Usa also known as Sailor Neo Moon decided to awaken her guardians, the Asteroid Senshi. When not even that was enough, two more Senshi came from the future. The Twin Daughters of Solaris and Terra known as Chibi-Solaris and Chibi-Terra. Chibi-Solaris is the current carrier of Pegasus. The Dark Blue Alliance lead by a Reincarnated Nehellenia, Wiseman/Doom Phantom, Deep Blue, Dr. Tomoe and the Witches 5 as well as Mistress 9 and Pharoah 90, not to mention Sailor Galaxia will stop at nothing to find Pegasus and bring darkness to Dimension A. Now the DBA's influence has spread to Dimension B as well. A huge battle has just begun...

The Galactic Guardians are shown in their normal, cursed, civilian, and Senshi forms Two Shadows are also shown. The Raider Warriors are also in their Civilian Forms and hero forms. Also the Dimension B Senshi are shown in both Civilian and Senshi forms. Also Tokyo MewMew is shown as well.

As **_Galactic Guardians A_** appears on the title screen.

* * *

_**Pallet City Gym Base the next morning...**_

Satoko and Kasumi were the first ones to wake up and headed to the kitchen to fix breakfast.

"So Sato-Chan, how are you this lovely morning my dear?" Kasumi asked as she passionately kissed her currently female Fiance.

"I'm just fine." Satoko said as she returned the kiss.

Rion soon arrived in the kitchen of the base.

"Mind if I help Oneechan?" Rion asked.

"I do not mind at all Ototo-Kun." Satoko said to her younger brother.

Breakfast preparing got underway.

Rion helped out quite a bit in the kitchen. As Satoko, Kasumi, and Rion were finishing breakfast the Crystal Tokyo Senshi arrived.

"We will set the table for you." The Solaris Twins said.

"My sisters and I will pour the drinks." Usa said.

Satoko, Kasumi, and Rion nodded.

Breakfast continued to be prepared as the alarm went off.

"Screen on!" Satoko exclaimed.

The screen showed Pewter City with a dark aura around it and a Dark Crystal shooting straight through the gym roof.

"OH NO! TAKESHI IS IN DANGER!" Satoko said as she activated the intercom.

"Attention all SMA Members in this base! Report to briefing room immediately." Satoko said as she pressed a button and all the food and drinks that were prepared were sent to the briefing room.

* * *

_**Briefing room...**_

Satoko, Kasumi, the twins, Rion, and the Sailor Quintet went immediately to the briefing room. They were shortly joined by Sasuke and Ryoga who were sitting next to their counterparts.

"What is the problem?" Sasuke asked.

"We would like to know." Ryoga said.

"Pewter City is in danger." Satoko said.

"Not to mention our friend Takeshi and his family." Kasumi said.

"So what do we do?" Imite asked.

"What do you think?" Saika asked.

"We go and save Pewter City." Haruka said.

"That is what we will do." Nanako said.

"How are we going to get there?" Hikari asked.

"I have no idea. I don't want to go by time key that's for sure." Nozomi said.

"Setsuna still hasn't fixed the little flaw. Mother." Satoko said as she called her mothers house.

"What is it darling?" Hanako asked.

"We need you to come to the gym's briefing room. We don't really want to use the time keys." Satoko said.

"Okay, I will be right there." Hanako said as she locked the doors and turned off the lights in her house.

"Mimie, come on. We have to help my daughter and her friends." Hanako said.

"Mime Mime." Mimie said as she opened the passage way from the Tanaka residence into the briefing room at the Pallet Gym.

With that Mimie and Hanako treked their way down the tunnel to the underground bunker of the gym that is strictlly for Senshi business.

* * *

_**Underground Bunker...**_

Hanako and Mimie arrived at the bunker.

"Mother, you are already in the system, just place your hand on the palm reader." Satoko said as her and the other Senshi went up onto the transport platform.

"Right." Hanako said as she did so.

"Print accepted. Welcome Hanako." The computer said. "Target location please."

"Pewter City Square." Hanako said.

"Acknowledged transporting now." The computer said.

With that the Senshi were transported to the location.

* * *

_**Pewter City Square...**_

"Guys it's time to transform!" Satoko said as her and her brother as well as Kasumi, Ren, and Akane found an Alley to change. The other Senshi followed suit.

"Solar Crisis!"

"Terra Crystal Power!"

"Phobos Crystal Power!"

"Deimos Crystal Power!"

"Rhea Crystal Power!"

"Triton Crystal Power!"

"Ganymede Crystal Power!"

"Io Crystal Power!"

"Titania Crystal Power!"

"Eris Crystal Power!"

"Pallas Crystal/Cosmic Power!"

"Vesta Crystal Power!"

"Juno Crystal Power!"

"Ceres Crystal/Cosmic Power!"

"Solar Armor Activation!"

"Make Up!"

"Energize!"

With that they transformed into their hero forms as they headed toward the Crystal Spire punching through the roof of the Pewter Gym.

"Who is attacking this time?" Solar Knight asks.

"According to the style of destruction," Pallas(A) said. "It looks like..."

"Diamond and Pearl." Pallas(B) said.

The Senshi and Solar Knight arrived at the gym and noticed that Takeshi was in a dark crystal casing.

"Oh yes! I knew you would come to rescue your friend Silver Moon Alliance!" Diamond said.

"So we prepared for you!" Pearl said. "Dark energy is at it's peak! Arise Droids Mew, Mewtwo, and Celebi!"

"Oh no! We are under attack!" The Senshi and Solar Knight said.

"Pallas Icy Wind Shuriken!"

"Pallas Icicle Snowwave Wallop!"

"Vesta Flaming Flare Ball Cannon Wall Strike!"

"Juno Volt Tackle Trample!"

"Ceres Flower Storm Smash!"

"Ceres Flower Chi Roar!"

"Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

"Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

The attacks connected leaving only Diamond and Pearl and freeing Takeshi who was currently knocked out.

"Time to finish you Dark Moon Twins off. You do realize, that Wiseman cares nothing for you!" Solaris said.

"Yeah right! We are his best soldiers!"

"Whatever you like say!" Terra says as her and Solaris pick up Takeshi "We have to get him to the hospital! The rest of you destroy the spire!"

The Senshi nodded.

"I am coming with you Oneechan!" Solar Knight said.

Solaris looked into Solar Knight's eyes and understood. Soon the two Senshi and one knight were on their way to the hospital shortly followed by Chibi-Solaris and Chibi Terra.

Solaris nodded and obliged.

"Triton Water Spout Smash!"

"Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast!"

"Ganymede Rock Slide Wave Wallop!"

"Io Magma Wheel Wallop!"

"Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!"

"Eris Frenzy Ball Impact Ignition!"

With that the dark spire was destroyed.

The Senshi headed off toward Prince Diamond and Princess Pearl only to be stopped by a barrier of Violet Pink and Dark Blue(Think of the colors on the Diamond and Pearl DS Cards).

"They who fight and run away live to fight another day!" Prince Diamond and Princess Pearl said as they vanished and light returned to Pewter City.

With this, the battle was won for now as the Senshi and the Solar Knight headed to the Solar Palace.

* * *

_**Pallet City Gym Briefing Room...**_

Hanako had just gotten a message from Satoko and her friends that they were headed off to the Solar Palace and that she was left in charge of the Gym. Hanako knew they were busy and accepted the message. She then reported to the living quarters above the Gym Stadium. She knew her daughter/son entrusted her with the gym. She would to her very best to defend it.

The briefing room in the Pallet City Gym bunker was temporarily sealed after she arrived in the living quarters.

* * *

_**Solar Palace main meeting room...**_

Fluorite and Azurite were waiting.

"We have to figure out where the next target is." Satoko said.

"Where could the target be?" Kasumi asked.

The Senshi and Rion had no idea so Fluorite, Azurite, as well as the currently De-Transformed Senshi and Rion were busy typing at the computer to find out details.

What will happen now? Only time will tell. Stay Tuned to find out!

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**_Next time:_** The adventure of the Galactic Guardians and Crystal Tokyo Senshi along with Sasuke and Ryoga continues when CeruleanCity is targeted by the Dark Moon. In a weird twist of fate, Umi ends up captured. What will happen? Will Umi get saved? Only time will tell! Stay tuned to find out!

**_Next time on _****_Galactic Guardians A:_** **_Episode 09(GG Episode 65): Target of the Dark Moon: Cerulean!_** Coming soon to a Fanfiction Site Near you. Stay Tuned!

_**Special Guests from Dimension B:**_ Sasuke/Sailor Pallas of Dimension B and Ryoga/Sailor Ceres of Dimension B.

Please Read and Review! Also enjoy!

Sincerely,

AshK

P.S. Special Author's Note #1: Please check out mine and Emma's New Story: **_New Lives Galactic Guardians A and a new joint story that we call Galactic Senshi._** on our joint account. There are links to the Profile in both of our Accounts. The Account is also listed in both of our Favorite Author's List as well as in our favorite stories list. Please check it out and Read and Review! We would really appreciate it. Oh yeah also check out my new Poll on my Profile and vote. Though I may take it down, because I came up with a plan. Just please vote. **_Galactic Senshi_** is a combined story of this one and Emma's story **_New Senshi_** please check that one out as well it is on the same profile. Later On! AshK

P.P.S. Special Author's Note #2: Don't forget about my Poll Question regarding this story on my profile page! Please vote and help me out! C-ya! AshK


	9. 09: Target of the Dark Moon: Cerulean

_**Galactic Guardians A**_

_**Author: AshK**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence**_

_**Episode 09(GG Episode 65): **_**_Target of the Dark Moon: Cerulean!_**

_**Arc I: Solar Knight Revealed and then Some! Part IX**_

_**Author's Note: More characters from other Fics will appear at a later time**_

_**For Disclaimers, Pairings and Copyrights refer to Episodes 01 through 48 of Galactic Guardians. new Disclaimer for new character: I do not own Rion/Prince Hyperion/Solar Knight; Kris Rothacher does.**_

_**New Character: Rion Hisakino/Prince Hyperion/Solar Knight. He is owned by K_Rothacher. A friend of mine. He won't be involved much yet, but soon he will be around quite a bit.**_

* * *

**_Opening..._**

* * *

The music of Pokemon DP Sinnoh League Victors Theme, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Theme, and the Ranma 1/2 Ranma Forever Theme, are playing in a Medley.

A long time ago in an era known as the Silver Millennium, every planet in the Solar System was able to sustain life. It prospered for a really long time. Until one day, Evil Queen Beryl of the Dark Kingdom Jealous of Endymion's Love for Princess Serenity launched a huge attack on the Moon Kingdom destroying everything except the ability for life to be sustained on Earth, The Solaris Space Station Colony, and the Solar Kingdom.

There were 18 additional Senshi that patrolled the Galaxy. They were known as the Galactic Guardians. They dealt with threats inside and outside of the Galaxy. Sailor Solaris, Senshi of the Sun, Solar Princess Satoko/Solar Prince Satoshi, Sailor Terra, Twin Sister of Prince Endymion also known as Princess Kasumi. Together with their Advisors Orion the Pikachu and Virgo the Azumarril, as well as Libra the Delcatty, and Gemini the Glameow they were the leaders of the Galactic Guardians. There were two factions of the Galactic Guardians. The Solaris Court and the Phobian Enforcers.

The Phobian Enforcer Commanders were known as Princess/Prince Ren/Ranma of the moon Phobos, also known as Sailor Phobos, and Princess Akana, Princess of Deimos, also known as Sailor Deimos. Together with the Solaris Court and the Phobian Enforcer Senshi, the Galactic Guardians helped fight off Queen Beryl and bring peace to the kingdom, however like the others the Galactic Guardians were sent foward to the future by Queen Serenity. Hoping she didn't have to awaken them again. The most recently awakened Galactic Guardian is Sailor Dysnomia the Protector of Eris, that also protects the Moon Princess/Future Queen, as well as the Solar Princess/Prince. She is known in civilian form as Konatsu in both male and female forms.

When the original Planetary Senshi and Prince Endymion/Tuxedo Kamen were reawakened, they managed to defeat evil in Juban once and for all. Unfortunately the peace wouldn't last as it came necessary to awaken the Galactic Guardians back to action. There still remains two unawakened Galactic Guardians at this moment.

Sailor Haumea the Senshi of a Minor planet called Haumea with the power of Dragons, and one other, whose celestial body is currently unknown. Soon it became apparent that not even the Galactic Guardians could Hack it, so Usa also known as Sailor Neo Moon decided to awaken her guardians, the Asteroid Senshi. When not even that was enough, two more Senshi came from the future. The Twin Daughters of Solaris and Terra known as Chibi-Solaris and Chibi-Terra. Chibi-Solaris is the current carrier of Pegasus. The Dark Blue Alliance lead by a Reincarnated Nehellenia, Wiseman/Doom Phantom, Deep Blue, Dr. Tomoe and the Witches 5 as well as Mistress 9 and Pharoah 90, not to mention Sailor Galaxia will stop at nothing to find Pegasus and bring darkness to Dimension A. Now the DBA's influence has spread to Dimension B as well. A huge battle has just begun...

The Galactic Guardians are shown in their normal, cursed, civilian, and Senshi forms Two Shadows are also shown. The Raider Warriors are also in their Civilian Forms and hero forms. Also the Dimension B Senshi are shown in both Civilian and Senshi forms. Also Tokyo MewMew is shown as well.

As **_Galactic Guardians A_** appears on the title screen.

* * *

_**Solar Palace main meeting room...**_

Fluorite and Azurite were waiting.

"We have to figure out where the next target is." Satoko said.

"Where could the target be?" Kasumi asked.

The Senshi and Rion had no idea so Fluorite, Azurite, as well as the currently De-Transformed Senshi and Rion were busy typing at the computer to find out details.

"Kasumi I have some bad news." Azurite said.

"What is it?" Kasumi asked.

"The target this time is Cerulean City. There is a Dark spire in the center of the city." Azurite said.

"We have to get their ASAP! It's time to transform! Terra Crystal Power!" Kasumi and Umi said.

"Solar Crisis." Satoko and Yomi said.

"Solar Armor Activation!" Rion said.

"Phobos Crystal Power!"

"Deimos Crystal Power!"

"Rhea Crystal Power!"

"Triton Crystal Power!"

"Ganymede Crystal Power!"

"Io Crystal Power!"

"Titania Crystal Power!"

"Eris Crystal Power!"

"Moon Eternal!"

"Pallas Crystal/Cosmic Power!"

"Vesta Crystal Power!"

"Juno Crystal Power!"

"Ceres Crystal/Cosmic Power!"

"Make Up!"

"Energize!"

With that Rion and the Senshi transformed into their Senshi forms.

All of a sudden the Phobian Enforcers showed up after the transformations were done.

"Yow will need us too!" Nabiki said.

"We need you here." Fluorite said.

"That is a good idea." Azurite said. "You can be back up in case the others that just transformed need you."

The Phobian Enforcers nod in acceptance as the Senshi and Solar Knight are transported to Cerulean City.

* * *

_**Cerulean City Square...**_

"The Spire, it seems to be a lot bigger than the last one." Terra said as she eyed the spire that was poking out of the Gym roof.

"That's not the only one." Solaris said as she pointed to the one coming from the Pokemon Center.

"Look there." Triton said as she pointed to the one coming from the roof of the bike shop.

"Ototo-kun do you spot any others anywhere?" Io asks.

"No I don't it seems that they are trying to divide and conquer us." Solar Knight said.

"How are we going to break up into groups then?" Virgo asked.

"Well let's see," Solar Knight said. "You Onee-Chan, Terra, Phobos, Deimos, and myself could go toward the gym."

"That sounds like a plan." Solaris said.

"What about us?" Eternal Neo Moon asked.

"You 7 as well as our friends from Dimension B head toward the Pokemon Center." Orion said.

"Which means, we head to the Bike Shop." Rhea said as she addressed herself and the rest of the Solaris Court.

"Sounds like a plan." The Senshi and Solar Knight all agree as they split off into groups.

* * *

_**Dark Moon Headquarters Whirl Islands...**_

"Excellent! Just as we planned! The Senshi have split up! It's time to take the Little Wave!" Wiseman said with a cackle.

"Emerald, Sapphire, Rubeus; the time has come to move in for the kill and end Crystal Tokyo for good.

The three members of the dark moon family nodded in acceptance and complied.

* * *

_**Back at the Solar Palace...**_

"This is Bogus! we should be out there helping our Princess! Ukyo, contact Tokyo Mew Mew Stat!" Nabiki said.

"Okay sugah. This is Titan contacting Tokyo Mew Mew come in." Ukyo said on a coded frequency.

"This Ryou what is happening Titan?" Ryou said.

"We need Tokyo Mew Mew to come to the Solar Palace. We will transport all of you here." Ukyo said.

"What about our restaurant?" Akasaka asked.

"Close it, say that you are closed for vactation. We have to help our Princess!" Ukyo said.

"Acknowledged! Will do!" Ryou said as he contacted the Mew Mews. Since it was summer school was out at the moment.

* * *

_**Cafe Mew Mew Secret Headquarters after the closed for vaction signs have been placed...**_

"What did you call us for?" Ichigo asked.

"We are headed for the Solar Palace. Everyone get on the transport platform.

"Okay!" The Mew Mews responded as they did what they were told.

The sign was given to Ukyo as they were transported to the Solar Palace.

* * *

_**Solar Palace after the Mew Mews and their Mentors were transported...**_

The Phobian enforcers were standing in front of a Portal activated by the Solar Palace Portal Generator.

"Okay we are here." Sukey said as she held on to Berry.

"What do you need us to do?" Lettuce asked.

"Pudding wants to know!" Pudding said.

"What is it?" Zakuro asked.

"Spill it now!" Mint said.

"Chill out Mint!" Ichigo said.

"What is it you want?" Berry said as she and the Mew Mews and their mentors saw them take out their henshin wands.

"We need you to keep an eye on this place and the Earth as well. If you need help contact the Planetaries and the Starlights." Nabiki said.

"We are going to find our Princess and her crew and protect her against the Dark Moon." Azusa said.

The Mew Mews and their mentors nodded in response.

"Charon Crystal Power!"

"Europa Crystal Power!"

"Titan Crystal Power!"

"Callisto Crystal Power!"

"Oberon Crystal Power!"

"Dysnomia Crystal Power!"

"Make up!" All the Phobian Enforcers said as they transformed into their Senshi forms.

With that the Phobian Enforcers saluted the Mew Mews and entered through the portal which immediately closed behind them.

* * *

_**Dark Moon Headquarters Whirl Islands, Johto...**_

"Interesting, it looks like the Phobian Enforcers have entered the fight." Wiseman said. "Diamond, Pearl! We have a situation. I need you to go to Cerulean City with the others.

"What about me sire?" The Shadowed figure asked.

"You stay here with me. It's not time for you to reveal yourself yet." Wiseman said.

"As you wish." The shadowed figure said.

Diamond and Pearl nodded and acknowledged their orders and carried them out.

* * *

_**Cerulean Cave...**_

Diamond and Pearl arrived at Cerulean Cave.

"Time to set up shop and get the little wave." Diamond said.

"I agree with you bro!" Pearl said.

With that a dark crystal spire went up on the roof of Cerulean Cave as Mewtwo was surrounded in a force field.

Mewtwo then began to warp and change into something Vaguely female as a Dark Moon Symbol appeared in a ruby on Mewtwo who was now a female droid.

"Now Droid Mewtwolette go find the little wave!" Diamond and Pearl said.

"As you command." Mewtwolette said as she vanished.

* * *

_**Cerulean City Pokemon Center...**_

The Crystal Tokyo Senshi arrived at the Pokemon Center. All of a sudden Chibi-Terra became separated from the rest of the Crystal Tokyo Senshi.

"Yomi, Usa, Sasuke, Ryoga, Hoshi, Momoko, Chikako, Juria where are you. Don't leave me here all alone! Where are you? Answer me!" Chibi-Terra saod said quite distressed.

"Umi where are you?" Chibi-Solaris asked as she searched for her sister. A feminine voice then cackled as she appeared.

"You will never see your sister again, not as an ally at least!" The voice said from the darkness.

"Where is my sister?" Chibi-Solaris asked. "What are you talking about?"

The Crystal Tokyo as well as the rest of the Senshi from Dimension A and B had a dark feeling come over them.

"Oh No!" All the Senshi said and shivered.

"She is safe from you worthless siblings. Soon she will serve the Dark Moon family!" the voice continued from the direction that Chibi-Terra was at.

"Your sisters and everyone else abandoned you. I can give you a family that cares." The Voice said in front of Chibi-Terra as the one that it belonged to you was revealed.

"Mewtwo?" Chibi-Terra said. "Why are you female and have a strange mark on your forehead in a ruby? My family would never abandon me!"

"I'm afraid they did. They said you weren't worth their time or effort and they would be better off without you. After all they still have your sister who has a wonderful gift. Why would they need a worthless handbag like you?" Mewtwolette lied and stared into her eyes hypnotizing her.

"Oh no! Nooooooo! My family hates me" Chibi-Terra said as she screamed releasing her Sigil into the sky and her eyes becoming blank and the faint appearance of an upside down Crescent Moon outline taking over the Earth Sigil But Chibi-Terra would not believe it and tried to execute her attack.

"I am Mewtwolette! I will take you to your new family!" She said.

"No! You won't! Chibi-Terra Earthquake Elimination!" Chibi-Terra said.

No damage to Mewtwolette then hit Chibi-Terra with a beam that paralyzed her and zapped her power causing her to return to her civilian guise and fall to the ground unconscious with her sigil still blaring in the air the force of the blow caused her Henshin wand to fall to the ground as her eyes then turned blank right before they closed.

Emerald saw the Sigil and immediately destroyed the spire she was guarding and teleported to the site.

"Great going Mewtwolette. I will leave the droids to dispose of the other Senshi. We have what we came for." Emerald said as her and Mewtwolette vanished to the Whirl Islands.

The darkness around the Pokemon Center vanished as well as the darkness around the Bike shop where Emerald was at.

The rest of the senshi made quick work of the rest of the dark army and went in search of Umi/Chibi-Terra. When they arrived they saw Eternal Neo Moon with tears in her eyes holding Umi's Henshin Wand.

* * *

_**Where Umi disappeared from...**_

The other Senshi arrived after they defeated the droids and the darkness and spires vanished.

They then saw Eternal Neo Moon with tears in her eyes holding Chibi-Terra's Henshin wand.

"No they didn't this is an illusion! Our little girl!" Terra and Solaris said with tears in their eyes.

"My little sister? Gone? Why Usa-Oneechan why?" Chibi-Solaris asked with tears in her eyes.

"Because, they want to use her just like they used me. To stop Crystal Tokyo from forming." Eternal Neo Moon said.

"That means that she will be against us?" Pallas(A) asked concerned.

"Sounds like it." Pallas(B) said.

"That means that we have to fight her and bring her back to our side." Ceres(A) said.

"It sure does." Ceres(B) said.

Both Pluto's then appeared.

"Trista, Setsuna?" What are you doing here?" Charon asked.

"You better explain!" Rhea said.

"I will first we have to get to the Solar Palace." Pluto(B) said.

"We will discuss our plans there." Pluto(A) said.

"The inners will be there too." Orion said.

"What about this town?" Solaris asked.

"My sisters?" Terra asked.

"After you chased away the darkness by defeating the droids at all the locations they were okay." Virgo said.

"However..." Libra said.

"Mewtwo is still missing." Gemini said.

"So we may need to call on Mew." Aurora said.

With that the two Pluto's used their Garnet Rods to take everyone to the Solar Palace. Since they had better control over the actions than the Time Keys did, they arrived gracefully at the Solar Palace meeting room.

* * *

_**Solar Palace Meeting Room...**_

The Planetary Senshi and Mamoru as well as Princess Kakyuu and the Starlights arrived via the transport platforms.

The table was now filled. The Mew Mews had to stay where they were to keep an eye on things.

"Now we will get this meeting in session." Pluto(A) said.

"We have a lot of ground to cover." Pluto(B) said.

* * *

_**Whirl Islands Dark Moon HQ...**_

After lot's of pain and false images planted into Umi's head by Wiseman and the Dark Moon family she started to grow develop and change and be encased in a Black form-fitting dress. Umi and been Age-Progressed to 18 just like her future parents.

"So my dear, now that you know the truth about your so-called family, do you wish to get revenge on them?" Wiseman asked.

"Oh yes I do. My parents and sisters and former friends will pay for abandoning me." Dark Umi said.

"Well my dear Princess Umi, shall we call you Dark Umi or something else?" Prince Diamond cackled putting his arm around her.

"My dear Prince, please call me Dark Lady." Dark Umi now known as Dark Lady cackled.

"Now starts the fall of Crystal Tokyo." Wiseman said.

"As you wish my lord." The Shadowed figure said.

With Umi now going by the name of Dark Lady, it seems that Wiseman has the upper hand. Is this the end of the Silver Moon Alliance? Will Crystal Tokyo fall before it is even born? Only time will tell. What will happen now? Only time will tell. Stay Tuned to find out!

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**_Next time:_** It seems that Umi, rather Dark Lady has no desire to go back to her ex-family and friends. She has a new family and friends it seems. Will the Silver Moon Alliance ever be able to get Umi back to their side? I'm not telling so you have to stay tuned!

**_Next time on _****_Galactic Guardians A:_** **_Episode 10(GG Episode 66): Dark Moon: Enter Dark Lady!_** Coming soon to a Fanfiction Site Near you. Stay Tuned!

_**Special Guests from Dimension B:**_ Sasuke/Sailor Pallas of Dimension B and Ryoga/Sailor Ceres of Dimension B.

Please Read and Review! Also enjoy!

Sincerely,

AshK

P.S. Special Author's Note #1: Please check out mine and Emma's New Story: **_New Lives Galactic Guardians A and a new joint story that we call Galactic Senshi._** on our joint account. There are links to the Profile in both of our Accounts. The Account is also listed in both of our Favorite Author's List as well as in our favorite stories list. Please check it out and Read and Review! We would really appreciate it. Oh yeah also check out my new Poll on my Profile and vote. Though I may take it down, because I came up with a plan. Just please vote. **_Galactic Senshi_** is a combined story of this one and Emma's story **_New Senshi_** please check that one out as well it is on the same profile. Later On! AshK


	10. 10: Dark Moon: Enter Dark Lady!

_**Galactic Guardians A**_

_**Author: AshK**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence**_

_**Episode 10(GG Episode 66): **_**_Dark Moon: Enter Dark Lady!  
_**

_**Arc I: Solar Knight Revealed and then Some! Part X**_

_**Author's Note: More characters from other Fics will appear at a later time**_

_**For Disclaimers, Pairings and Copyrights refer to Episodes 01 through 48 of Galactic Guardians. new Disclaimer for new character: I do not own Rion/Prince Hyperion/Solar Knight; Kris Rothacher does.**_

_**New Character: Rion Hisakino/Prince Hyperion/Solar Knight. He is owned by K_Rothacher. A friend of mine. He won't be involved much yet, but soon he will be around quite a bit.**_

* * *

**_Opening..._**

* * *

The music of Pokemon DP Sinnoh League Victors Theme, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Theme, and the Ranma 1/2 Ranma Forever Theme, are playing in a Medley.

A long time ago in an era known as the Silver Millennium, every planet in the Solar System was able to sustain life. It prospered for a really long time. Until one day, Evil Queen Beryl of the Dark Kingdom Jealous of Endymion's Love for Princess Serenity launched a huge attack on the Moon Kingdom destroying everything except the ability for life to be sustained on Earth, The Solaris Space Station Colony, and the Solar Kingdom.

There were 18 additional Senshi that patrolled the Galaxy. They were known as the Galactic Guardians. They dealt with threats inside and outside of the Galaxy. Sailor Solaris, Senshi of the Sun, Solar Princess Satoko/Solar Prince Satoshi, Sailor Terra, Twin Sister of Prince Endymion also known as Princess Kasumi. Together with their Advisors Orion the Pikachu and Virgo the Azumarril, as well as Libra the Delcatty, and Gemini the Glameow they were the leaders of the Galactic Guardians. There were two factions of the Galactic Guardians. The Solaris Court and the Phobian Enforcers.

The Phobian Enforcer Commanders were known as Princess/Prince Ren/Ranma of the moon Phobos, also known as Sailor Phobos, and Princess Akana, Princess of Deimos, also known as Sailor Deimos. Together with the Solaris Court and the Phobian Enforcer Senshi, the Galactic Guardians helped fight off Queen Beryl and bring peace to the kingdom, however like the others the Galactic Guardians were sent foward to the future by Queen Serenity. Hoping she didn't have to awaken them again. The most recently awakened Galactic Guardian is Sailor Dysnomia the Protector of Eris, that also protects the Moon Princess/Future Queen, as well as the Solar Princess/Prince. She is known in civilian form as Konatsu in both male and female forms.

When the original Planetary Senshi and Prince Endymion/Tuxedo Kamen were reawakened, they managed to defeat evil in Juban once and for all. Unfortunately the peace wouldn't last as it came necessary to awaken the Galactic Guardians back to action. There still remains two unawakened Galactic Guardians at this moment.

Sailor Haumea the Senshi of a Minor planet called Haumea with the power of Dragons, and one other, whose celestial body is currently unknown. Soon it became apparent that not even the Galactic Guardians could Hack it, so Usa also known as Sailor Neo Moon decided to awaken her guardians, the Asteroid Senshi. When not even that was enough, two more Senshi came from the future. The Twin Daughters of Solaris and Terra known as Chibi-Solaris and Chibi-Terra. Chibi-Solaris is the current carrier of Pegasus. The Dark Blue Alliance lead by a Reincarnated Nehellenia, Wiseman/Doom Phantom, Deep Blue, Dr. Tomoe and the Witches 5 as well as Mistress 9 and Pharoah 90, not to mention Sailor Galaxia will stop at nothing to find Pegasus and bring darkness to Dimension A. Now the DBA's influence has spread to Dimension B as well. A huge battle has just begun...

The Galactic Guardians are shown in their normal, cursed, civilian, and Senshi forms Two Shadows are also shown. The Raider Warriors are also in their Civilian Forms and hero forms. Also the Dimension B Senshi are shown in both Civilian and Senshi forms. Also Tokyo MewMew is shown as well.

As **_Galactic Guardians A_** appears on the title screen.

* * *

_**Solar Palace Meeting Room...**_

The Planetary Senshi and Mamoru as well as Princess Kakyuu and the Starlights arrived via the transport platforms.

The table was now filled. The Mew Mews had to stay where they were to keep an eye on things.

"Now we will get this meeting in session." Pluto(A) said.

"We have a lot of ground to cover." Pluto(B) said.

* * *

_**Whirl Islands Dark Moon HQ...**_

After lot's of pain and false images planted into Umi's head by Wiseman and the Dark Moon family she started to grow develop and change and be encased in a Black form-fitting dress. Umi and been Age-Progressed to 18 just like her future parents.

"So my dear, now that you know the truth about your so-called family, do you wish to get revenge on them?" Wiseman asked.

"Oh yes I do. My parents and sisters and former friends will pay for abandoning me." Dark Umi said.

"Well my dear Princess Umi, shall we call you Dark Umi or something else?" Prince Diamond cackled putting his arm around her.

"My dear Prince, please call me Dark Lady." Dark Umi now known as Dark Lady cackled.

"Now starts the fall of Crystal Tokyo." Wiseman said.

"As you wish my lord." The Shadowed figure said.

* * *

_**Solar Palace Dimension A...**_

"So Setsuna what brings you here?" Satoko asked.

"I will get to the main reason why I am here shortly." Setsuna said. "Right now I need all of your Time Keys and Communicators."

"Why?" Everyone asked.

"You will find out soon enough. I need help of the Geniuses as well. So Ami, Momoko, Saika, Nabiki, and you two Sasuke." Setsuna said.

The mentioned senshi nodded and obliged.

"So what did you need us for?" Saika asked.

"I need your computer expertise." Setsuna said.

"Ami-Chan knows more about computers than I do, but I will try." Saika said.

"So will I." Momoko said.

"It will cost you." Nabiki said.

"No Nabiki! You can't charge Setsuna!" Satoko and Ren echoed simultaneously.

Nabiki sweatdropped and remained quiet.

"Okay all of your Time Keys and communicators need to be placed in the upgrade section." Setsuna said.

The Senshi nodded and did as they were told. So did Rion as well.

As the keys and communicators were placed in the device, they merged to form a new communicator with each of their symbols on them as well as a button that was used to travel between dimensions and worlds.

"Okay now here is the deal, all you have to do is press the dimensional transport button and think of where you want to go, it will send you there. There won't be a rough landing because you will arrive in the desired destination at ground level. The portal will automatically open at a place that is hidden from the public eye." Setsuna said.

All the senshi cheered and sweatdropped in relief. No more nasty falls. Hooray!

* * *

_**Dark Moon Headquarters...**_

"It's time to do something evil to my so-called family and friends." Dark Lady said. "Diamond Darling, please accompany me to Jusenkyo."

"Jusenkyo, why?" Diamond asked.

"You'll see." Dark Lady cackled evilly.

Emerald saw the way that Dark Lady was looking at Diamond and got jealous.

* * *

_**Back at the Solar Palace...**_

"So what do we do now?" Satoko asked as she put her new communicator/dimensional transporter on.

Saika and Ren were concerned and Setsuna and Trista knew.

"Don't worry about your cursed forms, the communicator will adapt to the body you are currently in." Setsuna said.

"Should any of you pick up a curse that aren't cursed at the moment, the communicator will also do the same thing." Trista said.

Trista used her portal and took the new communicators to Dimension B to give them to the other Senshi that aren't here at the moment.

* * *

_**Jusenkyo...**_

"This will bring my so-called family to the forefront. Time to make them pay for abandoning me!" Dark Lady said as she placed the dark crystal down.

"Excellent my lady. Time to wait. Who are you waiting for?" Diamond asked. "Anyone inparticular?"

"Sailor Terra, my so-called mother." Dark Lady said. "Time to curse her like she cursed my sister."

"Are you sure it wasn't your future father?" Diamond asked.

"I honestly am not even sure which one is my so-called mother and my so-called father. I do have Pink hair after all." Dark Lady said.

"Red and blond could make pink, but that doesn't explain why Eternal Neo Moon's hair is pink." Diamond said.

"We will worry about that another time. My beef is with the Solaris Court and their leaders Super Solaris and Sailor Terra." Dark Lady said.

* * *

_**Solar Palace Dimension A...**_

Alarm goes off warning everyone.

"What is going on?" Setsuna asked.

"It seems that someone is attacking... Jusenkyo?" Fluorite asked. "Why would they want to do that?"

"I have no idea hon." Azurite said.

"We will be seeing all of you around." Sasuke said as he opened a portal.

"We will be back again sometime." Ryoga said as he opened his own portal.

Sasuke and Ryoga opened portals and returned to their home dimension.

Only to be replaced by another portal opening as Gary and Ash show up.

"Ash, what are you doing here?" Satoko asked.

"I just wanted to test out the new communications device we got from Trista. Sayomi why are you in female form?" Ash said then asked.

"I can't switch back without pain and neither can Ren nor Saika. Also please call me Satoko from now on when I am in this form." Satoko said to Ash and Gary.

"I like this way a lot better than landing on my butt." Gary said.

"Enough of this chit-chat we have to get to Jusenkyo and stop the Dark Moon." Orion said.

"Not too mention free our daughter from the hold of the Dark Moon." Kasumi said.

"Oh no don't tell me they took Umi." Ash said.

"Unfortunately they did. She is Dark Lady now." Satoko said with tears in her eyes.

"We will get her back. I know we will." Kasumi said as she comforted her currently female fiance.

"Solar Crisis!"

"Terra Crystal Power!"

"Moon Eternal!"

"Moon Prism Power."

"Saturn Cosmic Power!"

"Rhea Crystal Power!"

"Triton Crystal Power!"

"Ganymede Crystal Power!"

"Io Crystal Power!"

"Titania Crystal Power!"

"Eris Crystal Power!"

"We will stay here for the time being." Nabiki said.

"We sure will." Ukyo said.

The other Phobian Enforcers agreed.

"Make Up!" All the Senshi said as they transformed into their Senshi forms.

"Solar Armor Activation Energize!" Rion said as he transformed into the Solar Knight.

With that, everyone pressed the dimension transport button and thought about the mountain cliffs overlooking Jusenkyo and went through the portal and just walked right onto the cliff.

* * *

_**Jusenkyo**_...

After arriving on the cliff overlooking the springs, the Senshi look toward the guide's hut.

"Hey this is where I knocked Ryoga of our dimension into the Spring of Drowned Black Piglett." Phobos said as she got a dark feeling and noticed the spire. She was then glomped by Happosai.

"You little freak get off of me!" Phobos said as she threw Happosai off. Happosai just went from Senshi to senshi. He was then knocked into orbit by the Solar Knight.

"Look there is a dark spire coming from the guides hut." Neo Sailor Moon said.

There was a Pink Haired woman standing near the spring of drowned man.

"Oh no! That's Umi!" Terra cried.

"Hold on hon, that's not the Umi we know. Look at her forehead." Solaris said as she pointed to the Dark Crescent Moon Mark.

"I am Dark Lady now. I can't believe I actually thought you guys loved me." Dark Lady cried. "I am Dark Lady now."

"We do love you!" All the Senshi said.

"Then why did you abandon me?" Dark Lady asked.

"Hey, we were hung up by the Dark Moon Generals! Please come back to us sweetie." Terra pleaded.

"Sis, I need you!" Chibi-Solaris said.

"Why would you need me? I am not like you. You don't care about me. Neither do the other Crystal Tokyo Senshi." Dark Lady said with hint of snobbishness. "The Dark Moon is my family now."

"You don't mean that Umi! Wiseman is controlling you." Eternal Neo Moon said.

_'Don't listen to them Dark Lady! Destroy them they abandoned you.'_ Wiseman thought telepathically as he filled Dark Lady's head with more lies.

"That's right they did! Now that the Dark energy is at it's peak! Arise Droid Dragonite!" Dark Lady said.

The Droid Dragonite was humanoid and female.

"As you wish Mistress." Droid Dragonite said as she attacked the Senshi.

All the Senshi were separated from Solaris and Terra except for Chibi-Solaris.

"Io Magma Wheel Wallop!"

"Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast!"

"Triton Waterspout Smash!"

"Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!"

"Eris Frenzy Ball Impact Ignition!"

"Ganymede Rock Slide Wave Wallop!"

"Solar Hyper Beam!"

With that the droid Dragonite was destroyed as well as the Dark spire.

"This isn't over yet! Crystal Tokyo will never come into existence!" Dark Lady said as her and Diamond vanished.

Making sure the coast was clear Solaris and Terra along with Chibi-Solaris de-transformed. Satoko and Yomi went to check on the guide.

Kasumi lost her footing and fell into the spring that her Brainwashed daughter was standing in front of.

"Oh too bad miss, you fall into Spring of Drowned Man Nannichuan. Now whenever you are splashed with cold water you become man." The guide said as he poured hot water over Kasumi-Kun after getting her out and telling her about the curse. Kasumi quickly gained control of her curse as her dress she was wearing changed with he form. She was Satoshi's height in male form(About 6'2") with the same length red hair. The two major differences were the her hair in male form was darker and it became the length of Satoshi's hair when in male form.

Now Kasumi was cursed as well as Satoshi/Satoko. All the senshi quickly portaled back to the Solar Palace.

* * *

_**Back in the Solar Palace...**_

Kasumi explained her curse to the others. It seems that her and Satoshi/Satoko were now the perfect couple.

"I need to think of a name for my male form." Kasumi said after she returned to her birth form.

So now Kasumi is cursed just like Satoshi/Satoko only obviously different.

"We will think of that later." Satoko said as she clung to Kasumi. "Could you switch forms for me please?"

Kasumi was defiant at first, but Satoko turned on the charm and Kasumi caved and shifted.

Where one adventure ends another begins! Stay tuned to see what happens!

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**_Next time:_** Dark Lady continues her revenge plan against her family. By targeting the Pallet City Gym. Will the Senshi succeed in getting through to her or will they fail. Only time will tell Stay Tuned!

**_Next time on _****_Galactic Guardians A:_** **_Episode 11(GG Episode 67): Dark Moon: Dark Lady on Rampage!_** Coming soon to a Fanfiction Site Near you. Stay Tuned!

_**Special Guests from Dimension B:**_ Ash/Neo Sailor Moon of Dimension B and Gary/Sailor Saturn of Dimension B.

Please Read and Review! Also enjoy!

Sincerely,

AshK

P.S. Special Author's Note #1: Please check out mine and Emma's New Story: **_New Lives Galactic Guardians A and a new joint story that we call Galactic Senshi._** on our joint account. There are links to the Profile in both of our Accounts. The Account is also listed in both of our Favorite Author's List as well as in our favorite stories list. Please check it out and Read and Review! We would really appreciate it. Oh yeah also check out my new Poll on my Profile and vote. Though I may take it down, because I came up with a plan. Just please vote. **_Galactic Senshi_** is a combined story of this one and Emma's story **_New Senshi_** please check that one out as well it is on the same profile. Later On! AshK

P.P.S. Special Author's Note #2: the Dark Lady section in this story will be shorter than it was in NLGGA. Also check out my poll question on my profile. It is my tenth anniversary on fanfictiondotnet on Sept. 22. I would like to know which one of my fics I should update. I look foward to your votes on my poll! See you all later!


	11. 11: Dark Moon: Dark Lady on Rampage!

_**Galactic Guardians A**_

_**Author: AshK**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence**_

_**Episode 11(GG Episode 67): **_**_Dark Moon: Dark Lady on Rampage!  
_**

_**Arc I: Solar Knight Revealed and then Some! Part XI**_

_**Author's Note: More characters from other Fics will appear at a later time**_

_**For Disclaimers, Pairings and Copyrights refer to Episodes 01 through 48 of Galactic Guardians. new Disclaimer for new character: I do not own Rion/Prince Hyperion/Solar Knight; Kris Rothacher does.**_

_**New Character: Rion Hisakino/Prince Hyperion/Solar Knight. He is owned by K_Rothacher. A friend of mine. He won't be involved much yet, but soon he will be around quite a bit.**_

* * *

**_Opening..._**

* * *

The music of Pokemon DP Sinnoh League Victors Theme, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Theme, and the Ranma 1/2 Ranma Forever Theme, are playing in a Medley.

A long time ago in an era known as the Silver Millennium, every planet in the Solar System was able to sustain life. It prospered for a really long time. Until one day, Evil Queen Beryl of the Dark Kingdom Jealous of Endymion's Love for Princess Serenity launched a huge attack on the Moon Kingdom destroying everything except the ability for life to be sustained on Earth, The Solaris Space Station Colony, and the Solar Kingdom.

There were 18 additional Senshi that patrolled the Galaxy. They were known as the Galactic Guardians. They dealt with threats inside and outside of the Galaxy. Sailor Solaris, Senshi of the Sun, Solar Princess Satoko/Solar Prince Satoshi, Sailor Terra, Twin Sister of Prince Endymion also known as Princess Kasumi. Together with their Advisors Orion the Pikachu and Virgo the Azumarril, as well as Libra the Delcatty, and Gemini the Glameow they were the leaders of the Galactic Guardians. There were two factions of the Galactic Guardians. The Solaris Court and the Phobian Enforcers.

The Phobian Enforcer Commanders were known as Princess/Prince Ren/Ranma of the moon Phobos, also known as Sailor Phobos, and Princess Akana, Princess of Deimos, also known as Sailor Deimos. Together with the Solaris Court and the Phobian Enforcer Senshi, the Galactic Guardians helped fight off Queen Beryl and bring peace to the kingdom, however like the others the Galactic Guardians were sent foward to the future by Queen Serenity. Hoping she didn't have to awaken them again. The most recently awakened Galactic Guardian is Sailor Dysnomia the Protector of Eris, that also protects the Moon Princess/Future Queen, as well as the Solar Princess/Prince. She is known in civilian form as Konatsu in both male and female forms.

When the original Planetary Senshi and Prince Endymion/Tuxedo Kamen were reawakened, they managed to defeat evil in Juban once and for all. Unfortunately the peace wouldn't last as it came necessary to awaken the Galactic Guardians back to action. There still remains two unawakened Galactic Guardians at this moment.

Sailor Haumea the Senshi of a Minor planet called Haumea with the power of Dragons, and one other, whose celestial body is currently unknown. Soon it became apparent that not even the Galactic Guardians could Hack it, so Usa also known as Sailor Neo Moon decided to awaken her guardians, the Asteroid Senshi. When not even that was enough, two more Senshi came from the future. The Twin Daughters of Solaris and Terra known as Chibi-Solaris and Chibi-Terra. Chibi-Solaris is the current carrier of Pegasus. The Dark Blue Alliance lead by a Reincarnated Nehellenia, Wiseman/Doom Phantom, Deep Blue, Dr. Tomoe and the Witches 5 as well as Mistress 9 and Pharoah 90, not to mention Sailor Galaxia will stop at nothing to find Pegasus and bring darkness to Dimension A. Now the DBA's influence has spread to Dimension B as well. A huge battle has just begun...

The Galactic Guardians are shown in their normal, cursed, civilian, and Senshi forms Two Shadows are also shown. The Raider Warriors are also in their Civilian Forms and hero forms. Also the Dimension B Senshi are shown in both Civilian and Senshi forms. Also Tokyo MewMew is shown as well.

As **_Galactic Guardians A_** appears on the title screen.

* * *

_**The Solar Palace...**_

Kasumi explained her curse to the others. It seems that her and Satoshi/Satoko were now the perfect couple.

"I need to think of a name for my male form." Kasumi said after she returned to her birth form.

So now Kasumi is cursed just like Satoshi/Satoko only obviously different.

"We will think of that later." Satoko said as she clung to Kasumi. "Could you switch forms for me please?"

Kasumi was defiant at first, but Satoko turned on the charm and Kasumi caved and shifted.

"Okay, does anyone have any ideas what name I should use for this form?" Kasumi-Kun asked.

"Well how about Katsu?" Satoko asked her love.

"That sounds alright. I will go by Katsu in this form." The Newly named Katsu said as he hugged his love.

"Um Setsuna?" Katsu asked.

"What is it?" Setsuna asked.

"Can I still transform to my Senshi form?" Katsu asked.

"Yes you can." Setsuna said.

Katsu nodded as he walked hand-in-hand with Satoko to the computer to update the database.

The alarm went off showing that Dark Lady was attacking Pallet City Gyme

"Oh no! We so totally have to try and confront her and try and get her to come back to our side." Satoko said as she took out her Broach Sayo took out her Broach as well.

"I agree with you." Katsu said as he took out his Henshin Wand.

"Solar Crisis!"

"Terra Crystal Power!"

"Rhea Crystal Power!"

"Triton Crystal Power!"

"Ganymede Crystal Power!"

"Titania Crystal Power!"

"Eris Crystal Power!"

"Moon Eternal!"

"Pallas Crystal Power!"

"Vesta Crystal Power!"

"Juno Crystal Power!"

"Ceres Crystal Power!"

"You aren't going anywhere without us! Charon Crystal Power!"

"Europa Crystal Power!"

"Titan Crystal Power!"

"Callisto Crystal Power!"

"Oberon Crystal Power!"

"Dysnomia Crystal Power!"

"Moon Prism Power!"

"Saturn Cosmic Power!"

"Solar Armor Activation!"

"Make Up!" All the Senshi said as they transformed.

"Energize!" Rion said as he transformed.

Katsu was able to transform into her Senshi form with out any trouble. He became a she and became Sailor Terra.

The Senshi and the Solar Knight pressed their dimensional Transport Button and stepped through the portals that were created. They were soon outside the Pallet City Gym.

* * *

_**Pallet City outside the Gym..**_

As the Senshi and Solar Knight arrived in Pallet City they spotted a Dark Spire protruding from the Gym and went to investigate.

"Oh no! We have to find our angel!" Terra said.

"I agree with you hon!" Solaris said.

They soon all found her cackling evilly as several droids surrounded our heroes.

"Umi-Chan you don't have to do this! We love you! Please come back!" Terra, Solaris, and Chibi-Solaris said in unison.

"No you don't love me! You left me for dead!" Dark Lady said as she sent out more droids.

"Those are all lies! Trust me! Wiseman doesn't care about you one bit. Neither does Prince Diamond!" Eternal Neo Moon said.

"Trust me! I know!" Neo Sailor Moon said as memories of her time from a past life where she was turned evil as well as her most recent time of being turned evil.

"Everything you are being fed are lies! Look into your heart and you will see my darling little wave!" Solaris said to her future currently evil daughter.

Dark Lady's head began to hurt as she just flashed out back to her room at the Dark Moon base.

"Well we can't get her back at this point. We have a lot of monsters to take down." Solaris said.

The Senshi and Solar Knight nodded in agreement as the started knocking down monsters and destroying them.

"Moon Tiara Action!"

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Silence Glaive Shockwave!"

"Vesta Flaming Flare Ball Cannon Wall Strike!"

"Juno Volt Tackle Trample!"

"Charon Dark Pulse Pummel!"

"Titan Spatula Lightning Storm Smash!"

"Please Pegasus we need your help!" Twinkle yell!" Chibi-Solaris said.

Pegasus appared and gave Solaris the power to attack.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Medtitation!"

"Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Solar Slash!"

With that all the monsters were destroyed as well as the Dark Spire as the Sailor Senshi and Solar Knight Portaled back to the Solar Palace.

* * *

_**Solar Palace...**_

The Senshi and Solar Knight de-transformed as Sailor Terra returned to her male form of Katsu because that was the form he/she was in before he/she transformed.

"Hon, do you think that I am the future mother of the twins and you are the future father of them?" Satoko asked as she cuddled close to Katsu.

"I don't know babe, I guess only time will tell." Katsu said as he cuddled close to Satoko.

Well another mission is in the books. When will Umi/Dark Lady return to her original self? Only time will tell.

* * *

_**Dark Lady's room Dark Moon HQ...**_

"My head hurts so bad. I don't know who to believe. I am so confused!" Dark Lady said as she flashed between her current late Teen Years form to her original form.

More negative thoughts were pumped into her head as her late teen years form returned and her expression became even more evil.

"I will have my revenge my dear parents! I will have my revenge!" Dark Lady said.

* * *

_**Wiseman's Chamber...**_

"It was a lucky thing that I upped the negative thoughts in Dark Lady's head. I almost lost her." Wiseman said with a sweatdrop.

* * *

_**Emerald's Chamber...**_

"I don't trust Dark Lady at all. I will destroy her before she can return to her original form." Emerald said.

* * *

_**Prince Diamond's Chamber...**_

"Dark Lady is so beautiful. I have to make her mine." Diamond said as he left his room for Dark Lady's.

* * *

What will happen now? Stay Tuned to find out!

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**_Next time:_** Dark Lady is having problems with the spell. The spell is temporarily restored as she targets Cerulean City. Will Dark Lady become Umi again or not? Only time will tell Stay Tuned!

**_Next time on _****_Galactic Guardians A:_** **_Episode 12(GG Episode 68): Dark Moon: Dark Lady No More!_** Coming soon to a Fanfiction Site Near you. Stay Tuned!

_**Special Guests from Dimension B:**_ Ash/Neo Sailor Moon of Dimension B and Gary/Sailor Saturn of Dimension B.

Please Read and Review! Also enjoy!

Sincerely,

AshK

P.S. Special Author's Note #1: Please check out mine and Emma's New Story: **_New Lives Galactic Guardians A and a new joint story that we call Galactic Senshi._** on our joint account. There are links to the Profile in both of our Accounts. The Account is also listed in both of our Favorite Author's List as well as in our favorite stories list. Please check it out and Read and Review! We would really appreciate it. Oh yeah also check out my new Poll on my Profile and vote. Though I may take it down, because I came up with a plan. Just please vote. **_Galactic Senshi_** is a combined story of this one and Emma's **_New Senshi Series_** please check that one out as well it is on the same profile. Later On! AshK

P.P.S. Special Author's Note #2: the Dark Lady section in this story will be shorter than it was in NLGGA. Also check out my poll question on my profile. It is my tenth anniversary on fanfictiondotnet on Sept. 22. I would like to know which one of my fics I should update. I look foward to your votes on my poll! See you all later!


	12. 12: Dark Moon: Dark Lady No More!

_**Galactic Guardians A**_

_**Author: AshK**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence**_

_**Episode 12(GG Episode 68): **_**_Dark Moon: Dark Lady no More!  
_**

_**Arc I: Solar Knight Revealed and then Some! Part XII**_

_**Author's Note: More characters from other Fics will appear at a later time**_

_**For Disclaimers, Pairings and Copyrights refer to Episodes 01 through 48 of Galactic Guardians. new Disclaimer for new character: I do not own Rion/Prince Hyperion/Solar Knight; Kris Rothacher does.**_

_**New Character: Rion Hisakino/Prince Hyperion/Solar Knight. He is owned by K_Rothacher. A friend of mine. He won't be involved much yet, but soon he will be around quite a bit.**_

* * *

**_Opening..._**

* * *

The music of Pokemon DP Sinnoh League Victors Theme, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Theme, and the Ranma 1/2 Ranma Forever Theme, are playing in a Medley.

A long time ago in an era known as the Silver Millennium, every planet in the Solar System was able to sustain life. It prospered for a really long time. Until one day, Evil Queen Beryl of the Dark Kingdom Jealous of Endymion's Love for Princess Serenity launched a huge attack on the Moon Kingdom destroying everything except the ability for life to be sustained on Earth, The Solaris Space Station Colony, and the Solar Kingdom.

There were 18 additional Senshi that patrolled the Galaxy. They were known as the Galactic Guardians. They dealt with threats inside and outside of the Galaxy. Sailor Solaris, Senshi of the Sun, Solar Princess Satoko/Solar Prince Satoshi, Sailor Terra, Twin Sister of Prince Endymion also known as Princess Kasumi. Together with their Advisors Orion the Pikachu and Virgo the Azumarril, as well as Libra the Delcatty, and Gemini the Glameow they were the leaders of the Galactic Guardians. There were two factions of the Galactic Guardians. The Solaris Court and the Phobian Enforcers.

The Phobian Enforcer Commanders were known as Princess/Prince Ren/Ranma of the moon Phobos, also known as Sailor Phobos, and Princess Akana, Princess of Deimos, also known as Sailor Deimos. Together with the Solaris Court and the Phobian Enforcer Senshi, the Galactic Guardians helped fight off Queen Beryl and bring peace to the kingdom, however like the others the Galactic Guardians were sent foward to the future by Queen Serenity. Hoping she didn't have to awaken them again. The most recently awakened Galactic Guardian is Sailor Dysnomia the Protector of Eris, that also protects the Moon Princess/Future Queen, as well as the Solar Princess/Prince. She is known in civilian form as Konatsu in both male and female forms.

When the original Planetary Senshi and Prince Endymion/Tuxedo Kamen were reawakened, they managed to defeat evil in Juban once and for all. Unfortunately the peace wouldn't last as it came necessary to awaken the Galactic Guardians back to action. There still remains two unawakened Galactic Guardians at this moment.

Sailor Haumea the Senshi of a Minor planet called Haumea with the power of Dragons, and one other, whose celestial body is currently unknown. Soon it became apparent that not even the Galactic Guardians could Hack it, so Usa also known as Sailor Neo Moon decided to awaken her guardians, the Asteroid Senshi. When not even that was enough, two more Senshi came from the future. The Twin Daughters of Solaris and Terra known as Chibi-Solaris and Chibi-Terra. Chibi-Solaris is the current carrier of Pegasus. The Dark Blue Alliance lead by a Reincarnated Nehellenia, Wiseman/Doom Phantom, Deep Blue, Dr. Tomoe and the Witches 5 as well as Mistress 9 and Pharoah 90, not to mention Sailor Galaxia will stop at nothing to find Pegasus and bring darkness to Dimension A. Now the DBA's influence has spread to Dimension B as well. A huge battle has just begun...

The Galactic Guardians are shown in their normal, cursed, civilian, and Senshi forms Two Shadows are also shown. The Raider Warriors are also in their Civilian Forms and hero forms. Also the Dimension B Senshi are shown in both Civilian and Senshi forms. Also Tokyo MewMew is shown as well.

As **_Galactic Guardians A_** appears on the title screen.

* * *

_**Solar Palace...**_

The Senshi and Solar Knight de-transformed as Sailor Terra returned to her male form of Katsu because that was the form he/she was in before he/she transformed.

"Hon, do you think that I am the future mother of the twins and you are the future father of them?" Satoko asked as she cuddled close to Katsu.

"I don't know babe, I guess only time will tell." Katsu said as he cuddled close to Satoko.

* * *

_**Dark Lady's room Dark Moon HQ...**_

"My head hurts so bad. I don't know who to believe. I am so confused!" Dark Lady said as she flashed between her current late Teen Years form to her original form.

More negative thoughts were pumped into her head as her late teen years form returned and her expression became even more evil.

"I will have my revenge my dear parents! I will have my revenge!" Dark Lady said.

* * *

_**Wiseman's Chamber...**_

"It was a lucky thing that I upped the negative thoughts in Dark Lady's head. I almost lost her." Wiseman said with a sweatdrop.

* * *

_**Emerald's Chamber...**_

"I don't trust Dark Lady at all. I will destroy her before she can return to her original form." Emerald said.

* * *

_**Prince Diamond's Chamber...**_

"Dark Lady is so beautiful. I have to make her mine." Diamond said as he left his room for Dark Lady's.

* * *

_**Solar Palace the next morning...**_

Katsu woke up next to his love with his arms wrapped around her.

"Satoko-Chan wake up it's the next morning." Katsu said.

"I'm up, so would you like me to fix breakfast hon?" Satoko asked.

"Are you sure you know how to cook. I mean your food isn't exactly perfect." Katsu said.

"I know but it's definitely better than Akane's." Satoko said as she got up out of bed and stretched this really showed off her figure because she was wearing a nightgown that was tight.

"That is correct." Katsu said. "By the way could I return to my birth form now?" Katsu asked.

"Sure, I guess." Satoko said. "Unfortunately I still can't change back even though the pain from my time is gone."

"Why not?" Kasumi asked after shifting back from her male form.

"It seems that the longer I stay this way, the more memories I get coming to me." Satoko said as she did some morning warm ups.

"Oh okay, but be careful, if you stay in that form too long you may end up stuck." Kasumi cautioned.

"I've been stuck before. Besides, when I am cooking and cleaning I feel more comfortable in this form, especially since the majority of the people around me are girls with exception of Ash and Gary.

"What about Saika and Ren. They are currently female but are really male." Kasumi said.

"I know. They seem to be a bit more comfortable in female form around females as well." Satoko said as she took Kasumi's hand and they headed down to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

* * *

_**Saika/Shuu and Haruka's room...**_

"Yes now I can finally return to my natural form." Saika said as she shifted to her male form.

"I prefer your male form more anyway." Haruka said. "No offense."

"None taken." Shuu said.

* * *

_**Ren/Ranma and Akane's room...**_

Ren shifted back to Ranma after she got out of her bed. Her nightgown changed to her customary male bed attire of Boxer's and a T-shirt as he stretched.

"So good to be back to my male self." Ranma said.

"I was wondering when I would see that form again." Akane said as she kissed Ranma passionately.

"How about we go to breakfast now." Akane said.

"I'm sure Satoko is already at cooking now." Ranma said. "It's not as good as Kasumi-Oneechan's cooking, but..." Ranma started.

"...it's much better than mine." Akane said.

Ranma just nodded in agreement.

* * *

_**Konatsu and Ukyo's room...**_

Konatsu woke up and decided to stay in female form for the time being even though she could return to her male form with no pain was more comfortable in her female form since she was raised as a girl.

"Ukyo-Sama wake up. I'm sure breakfast will be ready soon." Konatsu-Chan said.

"I told you before Ko-chan you can call me Ukyo-Chan or U-chan." Ukyo said as she got out of bed and stretched.

"I know, I just am more comfortable calling you Sama." Konatsu-Chan said.

"Oh okay, if that's what you wish to do, that's fine with me." Ukyo said.

With that they headed to the dining room for breakfast.

* * *

_**Solar Palace Kitchen...**_

Kasumi and Satoko were busy preparing breakfast as they were joined by the Crystal Tokyo Senshi that were still around. Umi was the only one missing, and everyone knows why that was.

"Anything we can help you wish Satoko-Mama." Yomi asked.

"Well you could set the table." Kasumi said.

"And maybe pour some beverages." Satoko said. "Today is the day we get Umi-Chan back."

The Crystal Tokyo Senshi cheered.

* * *

_**Dark Lady's Chamber...**_

"I can't take it anymore. I have to get some air!" Dark Lady said as she flashed to the Cerulean Cape.

* * *

_**Cerulean Cape...**_

"I am completely confused now. I don't know who to believe." Dark Lady said.

_'Believe me! I am the one who loves you not your so-called friends and family! Destroy them. Crystal Tokyo will never exist and we can be together forever.' _Wiseman thought telepathically._  
_

_'Get out of my head! I've thought over what Usa and Ash said. You do not care for me at all! Stop trying to control me! I hate you! _Dark Lady thought back._  
_

_'Destroy the lighthouse! That will bring out your parents and you will see how much they care for you! They would rather destroy you than take care of you. They love Yomi more because she is Chibi-Solaris! Have your parents ever spent time with you? No they spent more time with Yomi! They love her more! They love her more! Destroy them.'_ Wiseman thought as he solidified his hold on Dark Lady.

_'That's right! i will destroy them! I will destroy them! Prepare to die Sailor Senshi Crystal Tokyo will never be born! The Dark Moon will reign Supreme!'_ Dark Lady thought.

Rubeus, Sapphire, Emerald, Diamond and Pearl had flashed in stealthily so Dark Lady had no idea they were watching. Diamond had locked in on her when he couldn't find her in her chamber.

"It looks like she is having problems Darling." Emerald said with a smirk.

_'I made sure the magic wouldn't work completely. I will not lose my Diamond to a girl like that. That's not even her true form.' _Emerald thought to herself.

"I don't think we can really trust her Sire." Rubeus said.

"Neither do I." Sapphire said. "We will have to keep an eye on her."

"I agree Brother dear." Pearl said.

"Maybe you are right, but we have to give her one more chance." Diamond said.

Dark Lady didn't even notice the four Dark Moon members there and she just set a big Crystal Spire, but not as big as the ones she had done previously, but it was big enough to set off the alarms off back at the Solar Palace.

* * *

_**Solar Palace...**_

Everyone had joined Satoko, Kasumi, the Crystal Tokyo Senshi,Shuu, Haruka, Ranma, Akane, Ukyo, and Konatsu-Chan at the Breakfast table including Rion Hisakino.

"So Onee-Chan what are we going to do?" Rion asked. "Just wait until an attack is created? That could take forever. If we wish to get my future Niece back, we have to act now."

"I know that Ototo-Kun, but we can't just barge in there. We have to wait until there is an attack." Satoko said. "Let's just finish our breakfast. Kasumi-Chan and I worked hard on it you know, and so did Yomi, Usa, Momoko, Hoshi, Juria, and Chikako."

Rion nodded in defeat. He knew from his memories of the Silver Millennium that he could never argue with his older sister and win. Satoko got the same memories as well.

"Hey I so totally never knew that." Satoko said.

"Never knew what hon?" Kasumi asked.

"That I always tended to win arguments with my Little Brother in the Silver Millennium."

"So you are right about the memories coming to you faster when you are in female form." Kasumi said as she passionately kissed her currently female Fiance.

Satoko just nodded as she accepted the passionate kiss happily.

Before they could get back to their Breakfast the alarm went off and it showed Dark Lady on the screen sending out Droids to destroy Cerulean cape and the lighthouse as Dark Energy increased.

"Oh man! Not again!" Satoko said grudgingly as she quickly summoned her broach. "Why do the attacks always happen at the least convenient times? Solar Crisis Make Up!"

"I don't know Satoko-Papa!" Yomi said as she too reached for her broach. "Solar Crisis Make Up!"

"Neither do I!" Usa said as she reached for her Broach. "Moon Eternal Make Up!"

"Terra Crystal Power!"

"Phobos Crystal Power!"

"Deimos Crystal Power!"

"Triton Crystal Power!"

"Ganymede Crystal Power!"

"Io Crystal Power!"

"Titania Crystal Power!"

"Eris Crystal Power!"

"Pallas Crystal Power!"

"Vesta Crystal Power!"

"Juno Crystal Power!"

"Ceres Crystal Power!"

"Charon Crystal Power!"

"Europa Crystal Power!"

"Titan Crystal Power!"

"Callisto Crystal Power!"

"Oberon Crystal Power!"

"Dysnomia Crystal Power!

"Solar Armor Activation!"

"Make Up!" The rest of the Senshi said as they transformed.

"Energize!" Rion said as he transformed into Solar Knight.

With that they were off to Cerulean Cape.

* * *

_**Cerulean Cape...**_

A portal opened at the end of Route 25 as the Senshi and Solar Knight walked out of it. Droids were all over the place Dark Lady's symbol flickered between the Dark Moon Symbol and the symbol of earth and she started to shrink. She was now only about 15.

"Guys hurry up before the darkness takes me over again! Heal me please!" Dark Lady said.

"First catch this sister." Chibi-Solaris said as she tossed her twin her Henshin Wand.

"My Henshin wand, I was wondering what happened to that." Dark Lady/Umi said.

"You dropped it when they took you away from us." Chibi-Solaris said.

"Now I remember you tried to save me but those droids kept you at bay. I am so sorry!" Dark Lady/Umi said as she held her Henshin Wand close to her heart.

"Heal me now!" Dark Lady/Umi said.

"Right! Solaris Bronze Crystal Healing Wave Activation!"

"Eris Shell Bell Healing Song Surround!"

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Healing Activation!"

"Moonlight Crystal Drop Healing!"

With that the healing waves surround Dark Lady returning her to Umi.

"Now it's my turn to get my revenge on you Wiseman! Terra Crystal Power Make Up!" Umi said as she transformed back into Chibi-Terra.

"Chibi-Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Please Pegasus protector of dreams we need your help! Twinkle Yell!"

Pegasus appeared and gave Solaris the power to attack.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

"Saturn Silence Glaive Shockwave!"

The rest of the Senshi attacked as well and eventually destroyed the Dark Spire and all the droids as Route 25 returned to normal as well.

"Okay everyone! Let's like go home!" Solaris said.

Chibi-Terra ran up to Terra.

"Terra-Mama I am so sorry I cursed you." Chibi-Terra said as she climbed into Terra's arms.

"Don't worry, it's probably better. I mean it did make Solaris and I the true perfect couple." Terra said as she comforted her future daughter.

"I thank you for that, also I am not going to punish you for all the bad things you did to us. You weren't yourself." Solaris said as her and Chibi-Solaris walked up beside Terra.

"We better get home now." Solar Knight said.

The Senshi all nodded in agreement as they all portaled out of their back to the Solar Palace.

* * *

_**Dark Moon Headquarters...**_

"We failed again to bring Crystal Tokyo down! We have to think of a better plan." Wiseman said.

"I think it's time to introduce myself. I will make you proud my Liege." The Mysterious Shadow said as he bowed.

"Very well. Do not fail!" Wiseman said as he vanished to his chamber.

* * *

_**Solar Palace...**_

The Senshi have made it back safely and de-transformed.

"Now all we have to do is prepare for our next battle. Glad to have you back darling." Satoko said as she held her future daughter close.

"Glad to be back. I now know that all of you have loved me all along. Even when I was evil." Umi said.

"I agree." Usa said. "From experience."

"So do I." Ash said. "I remember when I was turned against my friends, it wasn't very fun.

Well now that this battle is over what will happen now? Only time will tell. Stay Tuned.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**_Next time:_** Another General of the Dark Moon is revealed. Who is it? Will the SMA be able to stop him? Only time will tell Stay Tuned!

**_Next time on _****_Galactic Guardians A:_** **_Episode 13(GG Episode 69): Dark Moon: Enter Agent Malignite!_** Coming soon to a Fanfiction Site Near you. Stay Tuned!

_**Special Guests from Dimension B:**_ Ash/Neo Sailor Moon of Dimension B and Gary/Sailor Saturn of Dimension B.

Please Read and Review! Also enjoy!

Sincerely,

AshK

P.S. Special Author's Note #1: Please check out mine and Emma's New Story: **_New Lives Galactic Guardians A and a new joint story that we call Galactic Senshi._** on our joint account. There are links to the Profile in both of our Accounts. The Account is also listed in both of our Favorite Author's List as well as in our favorite stories list. Please check it out and Read and Review! We would really appreciate it. Oh yeah also check out my new Poll on my Profile and vote. Though I may take it down, because I came up with a plan. Just please vote. **_Galactic Senshi_** is a combined story of this one and Emma's **_New Senshi Series_** please check that one out as well it is on the same profile. Later On! AshK

P.P.S. Special Author's Note #2: the Dark Lady section in this story will be shorter than it was in NLGGA. Also check out my poll question on my profile. It is my tenth anniversary on fanfictiondotnet on Sept. 22. I would like to know which one of my fics I should update. I look foward to your votes on my poll! See you all later!


	13. 13: Dark Moon: Enter Agent Malignite!

_**Galactic Guardians A**_

_**Author: AshK**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence**_

_**Episode 13(GG Episode 69): **_**_Dark Moon: Enter Agent Malignite!  
_**

_**Arc I: Solar Knight Revealed and then Some! Part XIII**_

_**Author's Note: More characters from other Fics will appear at a later time**_

_**For Disclaimers, Pairings and Copyrights refer to Episodes 01 through 48 of Galactic Guardians. new Disclaimer for new character: I do not own Rion/Prince Hyperion/Solar Knight; Kris Rothacher does.**_

_**New Character: Rion Hisakino/Prince Hyperion/Solar Knight. He is owned by K_Rothacher. A friend of mine. He won't be involved much yet, but soon he will be around quite a bit.**_

* * *

**_Opening... There has been no changes in the opening since the last time I changed it. I will not post the opening again until it changes again.  
_**

* * *

_**Dark Moon Headquarters...**_

"We failed again to bring Crystal Tokyo down! We have to think of a better plan." Wiseman said.

"I think it's time to introduce myself. I will make you proud my Liege." The Mysterious Shadow said as he bowed.

"Very well. Do not fail!" Wiseman said as he vanished to his chamber.

* * *

_**Solar Palace...**_

The Senshi have made it back safely and de-transformed.

"Now all we have to do is prepare for our next battle. Glad to have you back darling." Satoko said as she held her future daughter close.

"Glad to be back. I now know that all of you have loved me all along. Even when I was evil." Umi said.

"I agree." Usa said. "From experience."

"So do I." Ash said. "I remember when I was turned against my friends, it wasn't very fun.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully. Everyone went to bed knowing that everything will be okay now.

* * *

_**The Next Day at the Solar Palace...**_

The Phobian Enforcers returned to Nerima so it was just the Phobian Enforcer leaders, The Solaris Quartet, the Solaris Court, and Rion. The Phobian Enforcers would return if they were needed. Right now they need to return to Nerima to make sure that everything was okay there.

Ichigo Momomiya went over to Satoko.

"We better get back to the Cafe. Ryou-Sama and Akasaka-San must be worried about us." Ichigo said.

"I agree. We will see you around. Call us if you ever need our help." Mint said.

"Pudding says we will see you later." Pudding chimed in.

"I will see you around." Lettuce said.

"We must head out. See all of you another time." Zakuro said.

"Later." Masaya said.

"We better go." Berry said as she took Sukey's hand in hers.

Sukey shifted back to Tasuku.

"Later guys." Tasuku said.

With that all of Tokyo Mew Mew portaled back to the cafe.

The Raider Warriors also portal back to their HQ in Mt. Silver.

Just then Pluto from the 30th Century addressed the twins.

"I am afraid we have to go back to our own time for a while." Future Pluto said.

"Why?" Umi asked not wanting to leave her family that she was just reunited with.

"Without me, Satoko-Papa can't contact Pegasus for her finishing move. I don't want to risk losing her to her more powerful attack that she can't quite handle yet." Yomi said concerned.

"Pu, are you going to need us 5 to head back too?" Usa asked concerned.

"No, that will not be necessary. The Dark Moon isn't after you and your friends anymore and the Dead Moon Circus seems to have been inactive since this battle with the Dark Moon had begun. The Death Busters and Sailor Animamates have been inactive as well. I am taking the twins because if one of them was targeted, Wiseman might want to target the other one as well or both of them. I have to teach them to use their final Crystal Power Senshi attacks without weakening." Future Pluto said.

"We understand." Hoshi said.

"We will see you two around. Besides, we still have Ash and Gary for the moment." Momoko said.

Future Pluto nodded as she opened a time portal that her and the Solaris Twins went through. The portal closed soon after that. Only to be followed by another one. This time Present-Day Pluto showed up.

"I have a suspicion that those three are going to train at the time gates and keep an eye on things."Present Day Pluto said startling the daylights out of the Senshi and Rion.

"Setsuna! Don't do that!" All the A Senshi and Rion said angrily.

"She is definitely our Pluto's counterpart." Ash said as he rolled his eyes.

"No doubt about that." Gary said as he rolled his eyes.

Fluorite and Azurite's voices then came over the loudspeaker.

"Breakfast is served." They both chimed simultaneously.

The remaining Senshi as well as Rion nodded as they entered the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Well, I will see you when you return to Juban. I have a feeling you will return." Pluto said as she portaled back to her house in Juban with the outers.

The Senshi and Rion minus the twins of course are now eating breakfast.

* * *

_**Throughout Kanto, Orange Archipelago, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh as well as Nerima and Juban...**_

The shadowed figure was making his moves. Several unexpecting non-senshi and non-Raider Warrior citizens unexpectedly gained a dark look to their eyes as black rings landed on unsuspecting fingers, wrists, ankles, necks as well as jewelry**_,_** headbands, neckties and several other accessories like watches and whatnot. as soon as the dark looks appeared, they disappeared just as fast. He was going to have to make a move soon to please his master.

"Soon, the whole world will know the wrath of Malignite!" The shadowed figure cackled as he set up shop within Tokyo Tower concealed form tourists, public service officials, Officers, DAs as well as many other higher up people. No one would know about Malignite in Tokyo Tower until the time was right.

"First Dimension A will fall to me, then Dimension B. And maybe other dimensions. Only time will tell." Malignite cackled from a pocket dimension inside of Tokyo Tower where he viewed the various cities in Dimension A.

* * *

_**Back to the Solar Palace...**_

The Senshi and Rion were thoroughly enjoying themselves for once. That is until each of the Senshi as well as Rion had a chill run down their spines.

"Did anyone else feel that chill?" Satoko asked as she shivered.

"I did. I think I better keep you warm hon." Kasumi said as she shifted into Katsu and cuddled close to Satoko to comfort her.

"Katsu-Kun, thank you." Satoko said contentedly.

"No problem hon." Katsu said.

Then he remembered that he had to cook more stuff like dessert and clean so he shifted back to Kasumi.

"I just really don't want to clean in my male form, though I have adapted to the different balance and body, I still prefer this form." Kasumi said.

"Well I prefer my natural body as well, but for some reason I feel so much more comfortable in this body than I do in my male body." Satoko said.

"Probably because that's the way you wanted to be in the Millennium Onee-chan." Rion said to his big sister.

"Anyway back to your question Satoko, we all felt the chill." Usa nodded as did her protectors.

The rest of the Senshi agreed. All of a sudden a Black-eyed black-haired male, his face blurred out came up on the screen. The computer was quickly analyzing the transmission.

The Senshi and Rion quickly went to a corner of the room to transform away from the prying eyes of the man on the screen.

"Rhea, analyze the transmission. See who it is." Solaris said to her Dusty Rose Seifuku Clad protector who nodded.

"As you wish Solaris." Rhea said.

"You too Pallas! We need all the analysis we can get." Usa said.

"As you wish Eternal Neo Moon." Pallas said.

"Too bad Mercury isn't here to analyze with her computer." Neo Sailor Moon said.

"Don't be so sure of that." Mercury from Dimension B said as she came through the portal with her new comlink/portal transporter. The portal immediately closed behind her.

"Who are you?" the three Moon Senshi asked.

"My name is Malignite. I challenge all of you Senshi to a battle. If I win you must surrender and let the Dark Moon Family take over and destroy Crystal Tokyo." Malignite said.

"If we win you have to stop contacting us here and we get to erase your memory of this frequency so you can never call it again." Terra said.

"Very well. I am here because I am going to destroy you once and for all. Meet me at Indigo Plateau. We will talk more there." Malignite said as the computer cut off.

"You know if we beat him now, he will be back. Of course the other generals of the Dark Moon will probably face us again before he showed up." Solaris said.

"I know that. But he won't be able to contact us again because his memory will automatically be erased." Terra said.

"Ladies, did you get the analysis?" The three Moon Senshi as well as Solaris asked.

"We did. This is who he is. He seems like a tough one." Mercury of Dimension B said as she keyed a few keystrokes into her computer.

"Computer display the info that all three of us managed to retrieve." Pallas said.

"Please." Rhea said from beside Io.

"Commands acknowledged. Here is the data." The computer voice said as this was displayed on the screen:

Name: Malignite

Height: 5'9''

Eyes: Black

Hair: Short Black

Clothes: Black Hat, Black Coat of an odd cut that looks like a cape, black trousers, and black boots

Weapons: ANYTHING made out of the black Mineral Malignite, he can also use it to control people to obey his will mostly through his black rings.

A personal servant of the Wiseman, Malignite keeps tabs on Diamond and his followers by pretending he is loyal to Diamond. He is a VERY clever and dangerous man TOTALLY loyal to the Wiseman. He can be very charming and polite when he wants to be, and quite ruthless at the same time. He is also a master of disguise and of finding out secrets.

After the data was displayed on the screen it was automatically stored on the hard drive in the Data files for SMA enemies.

"Is this the bad feeling that came over all of us?" Orion asked his fellow advisers as well as the Senshi and Rion.

Everyone nodded.

"We must head to Indigo Plateau!" Solaris said.

All the Senshi nodded and set their dimension transporter comlinks to Indigo Plateau.

* * *

_**Indigo Plateau...**_

Several officials on Indigo Plateau were milling about. The spotted the senshi and got a dark look in their eyes as they sent out their Pokemon that also had the same dark look in their eyes.

Charizard, Infernape, Sceptile, Torterra, Garchomp, Floatzel I choose you!" Solaris said as she sent out her Pokemon.

"Pikachu, Torterra, Infernape I choose you!" Neo Sailor Moon said.

"Espeon go!" Eternal Neo Moon said.

"Go Glaceon!" Pallas said.

"I choose you Jolteon!" Juno said.

"I choose you Flareon!" Vesta said.

"Go Leafeon!" Ceres said.

"Go Umbreon!" Saturn said.

"Zatch are you ready?" Mercury said as she called on her book.

"I sure am!" Zatch said.

"I choose you Glameow!" Eris said.

"Piplup I choose you!" Titania said.

"Ditto I choose you transform into a Dragonite and use Draco Meteor!" Triton said.

"Roserade I choose you!" Rhea exclaimed.

"Go Blaziken! I choose you!" Io said.

"Meganium! I choose you!" Ganymede said.

Each of the Senshi that had a Pokemon sent at least one out, then Solar Knight remembered that he had one as well so he sent it out.

"I don't have any Pokemon." Solar Knight said.

"Oh don't worry Ototo-kun you can use my Typhlosion." Solaris said as she handed Solar Knight her Pokeball containing Typhlosion in it. She accessed it from her subspace pocket.

"Thanks Onee-Chan." Solar Knight said. "I choose you Typhlosion!"

With that Solar Knight released Typhlosion. The Pokemon's rings were easily disintegrated as were the rings on the trainers fingers and wherever else they may have been. Even the droids were easily defeated.

That left only Malignite with no defense at all.

"Drat! He who fights and runs away lives to fight another day." Malignite said as he vanished back to base. His memory of the frequency of the Solar Palace was completely gone.

Well Indigo Plateau was saved and the victims of the Dark Rings were cured. They had no idea what happened as the senshi and Solar Knight completely portaled back to base out of sight.

* * *

_**Solar Palace...**_

The Senshi and Rion quickly de-transformed and Satoko decided to remain in her female form yet again.

"Satoko-chan why are you remaining female?" Kasumi whispered into Satoko's ear.

"Rion doesn't know about my other form." Satoko whispered back.

"Oh I see." Kasumi whispered back and nodded in understanding.

Kiyo and Zatch saw the others de-transform and knew them from before but Satoko went up to him and Zatch.

"Hey Sayomi." Kiyo said.

"Kiyo, Zatch due to my more recent memories, I prefer to be called Satoko instead of Sayomi." Satoko said.

"Okay I understand. Hey Satoko where are the twins?" Kiyo said then asked.

"I was wondering that too." Zatch said.

"They went back to their own time. The Sailor Quintet decided to stay behind to help out." Satoshi said.

Kiyo nods in understanding and introduces himself to Rion who is also the Solar Knight he just now learned.

"Nice to meet you Kiyo. Exactly how many Dimension B Senshi are there?" Rion asked "I have only met five of them."

"Well let's see you have met Ash, Gary, myself who else have you met?" Kiyo said then asked.

"I have met Ryoga and Sasuke." Rion said.

"There are eight more." Kiyo said. "They are counterparts to your Senshi all of them pretty much. However we don't have any Starlight counterparts to your Starlights yet. We also don't have counterparts to your Solaris Court. None that are Senshi at least."

"Oh okay. Maybe someday I will meet the rest of your team." Rion said as he shook Kiyo's hand.

"Perhaps." Kiyo said.

"Well let's head back to Pallet Town for some relaxation." Kasumi suggested.

The Senshi and Rion nodded.

"Fluorite, Azurite, you are in charge until we return." Satoko said activating her portal.

"As you wish your majesty." Fluorite and Azurite nodded as the senshi and Rion returned to the Pallet base.

* * *

_**Pallet City Base...**_

A portal opened as the Senshi and Rion returned to the underground base in Pallet City. The computers automatically reactivated as the table raised out of the floor in the main conference room.

"Okay so like we should just relax for a bit. We have to figure out where the Dark Moon will make it's move next." Satoko said.

"At least we don't have to worry about the rest of the Dark Blue Alliance appearing." Kasumi said.

"That's good since we are without Umi and Yomi at the moment." Shuu said.

"Well we still have to be ready should the Dark Blue Alliance attack. At least that threat is getting smaller." Haruka said.

"At least for now." Nanako said.

"We still have to keep our guard up." Nozomi said.

"Ash, will you and your friends stick around for a bit?" Hikari asked.

Ash and his team looked at each other and nodded.

"We will stay. Besides I'm sure that the rest of the team that Rion hasn't met yet will want to meet him." Ash said.

"Right now let's relax." Gary said.

"Sounds good to me." Kiyo said.

"I agree as well." Zatch said.

Well it looks like it's a little time to relax. However you never know there might be some more action forthcoming.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**_Next time:_** Just when the Silver Moon Alliance is relaxing. A week later the Dark Blue Alliance attacks. There is no trace of the Dark Moon faction anywhere. If the Dark Moon doesn't attack there is always the possibility that Nehellenia and Galaxia will attack. Will the Senshi be able to stop Galaxia and the Dead Moon? To find out stay tuned!

**_Next time on _****_Galactic Guardians A:_** **_Episode 14(GG Episode 70): Dark Moon: Temporary Down Time! Or Is It?_** Coming soon to a Fanfiction Site Near you. Stay Tuned!

_**Special Guests from Dimension B:**_ Ash Ketchum/Neo Sailor Moon, Gary Oak/Sailor Saturn, and Kiyo Takamine/Sailor Mercury and Zatch.

Please Read and Review! Also enjoy!

Sincerely,

AshK

P.S. Special Author's Note #1: Please check out mine and Emma's New Story: **_New Lives Galactic Guardians A and a new joint story that we call Galactic Senshi._** on our joint account. There are links to the Profile in both of our Accounts. The Account is also listed in both of our Favorite Author's List as well as in our favorite stories list. Please check it out and Read and Review! We would really appreciate it. Oh yeah also check out my new Poll on my Profile and vote. Though I may take it down, because I came up with a plan. Just please vote. **_Galactic Senshi_** is a combined story of this one and Emma's **_New Senshi Series_** please check that one out as well it is on the same profile. Later On! AshK

_**P.P.S. Special Author's Note #2: Check out my poll question on my profile. It is my tenth anniversary on fanfictiondotnet on Sept. 22. I would like to know which one of my fics I should update. I look foward to your votes on my poll! See you all later!**_


	14. 14: Dark Moon: Temp Down Time! Or is it?

_**Galactic Guardians A**_

_**Author: AshK**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence**_

_**Episode 14(GG Episode 70): Dark Moon: Temporary Down Time! Or Is It?**_

_**Arc I: Solar Knight Revealed and then Some! Part XIV**_

_**Author's Note: More characters from other Fics will appear at a later time**_

_**For Disclaimers, Pairings and Copyrights refer to Episodes 01 through 48 of Galactic Guardians. new Disclaimer for new character: I do not own Rion/Prince Hyperion/Solar Knight; Kris Rothacher does.**_

_**New Character: Rion Hisakino/Prince Hyperion/Solar Knight. He is owned by K_Rothacher. A friend of mine. He won't be involved much yet, but soon he will be around quite a bit.**_

_**Opening: Read Episodes 1 through 12 for the opening.**_

* * *

_**Solar Palace...**_

The Senshi and Rion quickly de-transformed and Satoko decided to remain in her female form yet again.

"Satoko-chan why are you remaining female?" Kasumi whispered into Satoko's ear.

"Rion doesn't know about my other form." Satoko whispered back.

"Oh I see." Kasumi whispered back and nodded in understanding.

Kiyo and Zatch saw the others de-transform and knew them from before but Satoko went up to him and Zatch.

"Hey Sayomi." Kiyo said.

"Kiyo, Zatch due to my more recent memories, I prefer to be called Satoko instead of Sayomi." Satoko said.

"Okay I understand. Hey Satoko where are the twins?" Kiyo said then asked.

"I was wondering that too." Zatch said.

"They went back to their own time. The Sailor Quintet decided to stay behind to help out." Satokoi said.

Kiyo nods in understanding and introduces himself to Rion who is also the Solar Knight he just now learned.

"Nice to meet you Kiyo. Exactly how many Dimension B Senshi are there?" Rion asked "I have only met five of them."

"Well let's see you have met Ash, Gary, myself who else have you met?" Kiyo said then asked.

"I have met Ryoga and Sasuke." Rion said.

"There are eight more." Kiyo said. "They are counterparts to your Senshi all of them pretty much. However we don't have any Starlight counterparts to your Starlights yet. We also don't have counterparts to your Solaris Court. None that are Senshi at least."

"Oh okay. Maybe someday I will meet the rest of your team." Rion said as he shook Kiyo's hand.

"Perhaps." Kiyo said.

"Well let's head back to Pallet Town for some relaxation." Kasumi suggested.

The Senshi and Rion nodded.

"Fluorite, Azurite, you are in charge until we return." Satoko said activating her portal.

"As you wish your majesty." Fluorite and Azurite nodded as the senshi and Rion returned to the Pallet base.

* * *

_**Pallet City Base...**_

A portal opened as the Senshi and Rion returned to the underground base in Pallet City. The computers automatically reactivated as the table raised out of the floor in the main conference room.

"Okay so like we should just relax for a bit. We have to figure out where the Dark Moon will make it's move next." Satoko said.

"At least we don't have to worry about the rest of the Dark Blue Alliance appearing." Kasumi said.

"That's good since we are without Umi and Yomi at the moment." Shuu said.

"Well we still have to be ready should the Dark Blue Alliance attack. At least that threat is getting smaller." Haruka said.

"At least for now." Nanako said.

"We still have to keep our guard up." Nozomi said.

"Ash, will you and your friends stick around for a bit?" Hikari asked.

Ash and his team looked at each other and nodded.

"We will stay. Besides I'm sure that the rest of the team that Rion hasn't met yet will want to meet him." Ash said.

"Right now let's relax." Gary said.

"Sounds good to me." Kiyo said.

"I agree as well." Zatch said.

* * *

_**One Week Later in the Pallet Base...**_

Satoko was putting more make up than usual on as Kasumi came in the restroom.

"Sato-Chan what are you doing?" Kasumi asked.

"Can't a girl look good for the one she loves." Satoko said as she got up from her chair and passionately kissed her love.

Kasumi returns the kiss and then even shifts to her male form known as Katsu and continues to passionately kiss Satoko.

"You have become so girly Sato-Chan. You never used to worry that much about make up." Katsu said a little scared.

"Well if I am going to stay in female form for a while, I have to act like one and accessorize and present myself as one." Satoko said as she pinned her Broach to the purple Sundress she was wearing. Luckily, she didn't poke herself in the chest area.

"Well, I guess I can understand that besides you look beautiful no matter how much make up you wear." Katsu said embracing his fiancee.

Katsu then shifts to Kasumi and decides to put on some make up herself as she sits down in a chair next to Satoko.

"It's been so totally boring around here. Do you like think we scared the Dark Moon group off?" Kasumi asked.

"No we aren't that lucky. The Dark Moon is probably biding it's time." Satoko said as she continues to make up her face.

"I guess you're right." Kasumi said as she too was making up her face.

"If we don't get some action soon, I will probably so go insane." Satoko said.

"You and me both Sato-Chan." Kasumi said.

After they were finished getting ready for the day they headed to the main hall. All the other Senshi as well as Rion were in there as well. Hanako had just finished fixing breakfast.

* * *

_**Main Hall Pallet Base...**_

"Breakfast is served!" Hanako said.

Satoko and Kasumi arrived at their spots at either end of the table.

"Okay so are you guys like as bored as I am?" Satoko asked.

"I sure am. There really hasn't been much action in the past week." Shuu said.

"I know, it's weird." Haruka said. "Didn't there used to be an attack everyday?"

"Hey, don't jinx it." Nanako said. "This is just the rest we have been waiting for."

"I agree." Imite said.

Hikari and Nozomi nodded in agreement.

"It has been quiet lately hasn't it?" Rion asked.

"It sure has." Orion said.

"There is no sign of the Dark Moon anywhere." Virgo said.

"Well I guess we need to wait around. Does anyone want to play video games?" Ash asked.

"I would like to." Gary said.

"Not me, I am searching for any trace of evil." Kiyo said.

"I would be happy to play some video games as well." Zatch said.

As they were finishing breakfast, the alarm went off.

"Who is it?" Satoko asks as she glances toward the screen.

"It's Sailor Iron Mouse, Mimete, and Musashi. They are attacking random people!" Gary said as he looked at the screen.

"That just figures! With Yomi back in the future I can't use my Crisis Attack." Satoko said.

"You will just have to do your best with the attacks you can use without Yomi." Kasumi said.

"Where are they attacking?" Orion asked.

"It seems they are attacking Viridian city." Virgo said.

"So much for our peace." Libra said.

"Well we are heroes." Gemini said.

"You four have got to stay here and keep an eye on things." Satoko said to the advisors.

"As for the rest of us," Kasumi said. "Time to Transform!"

"Solar Crisis!"

"Terra Crystal Power!"

"Moon Eternal!"

"Moon Light Power!"

"Phobos Crystal Power!"

"Deimos Crystal Power!"

"Rhea Crystal Power!"

"Io Crystal Power!"

"Ganymede Crystal Power!"

"Triton Crystal Power!"

"Titania Crystal Power!"

"Eris Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Cosmic Power!"

"Saturn Cosmic Power!"

"Solar Armor Activation!"

"Make Up!" The Senshi said.

"Energize!" Rion said.

They all portaled to Viridian City.

* * *

_**Viridian City...**_

Ganymede was about to be targeted but dodged.

"Not this time! You have already targeted me in this story already." Ganymede said.

Mimete then remembered that was true and went after a random citizen.

"I honestly have no idea why I am even here. At least it keeps me from being bored." Mimete said as she extracted a heart crystal. "Go my Daimon Army!"

"Moon Starlight Blast!"

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Ganymede Meteor Hammer Mash!"

"Solaris Aiku Blade Slash!"

"Terra Nunti Spear Blast!"

"Phobos Katana Blaster!"

"Deimos Mallet Mash!"

"Saturn Silence Glaive Shockwave!"

The attacks immediately hit several Daimon and destroyed them.

Juno rushed in and put the heart crystal back into the random citizen and rushed her to the Pokemon Center for recovery.

Sailor Iron Mouse turned a random citizen into a phage. The phage immediately started attacking the Senshi.

Musashi also attacked a random citizen for the dream mirror. As usual no Pegasus.

"See ya later Silver Moon Suckers!" Musashi, Iron Mouse and Mimete said as they sent out more Daimons and Remuli and all three of them disappeared in a phone booth. Leaving the monsters to dispose of the Senshi and Solar Knight.

"That just figures." Solaris said. "I guess we like better get to battling the rest of these freaks! Solaris Aiku Blade Slash!"

"Terra Nunti Spear Blaster!"

"Phobos Katana Blaster!"

"Deimos Mallet Mash!"

"Ganymede Meteor Hammer Mash!"

"Moon Starlight Blast!"

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Silence Glaive Shockwave!"

"Triton Waterspout Smash!"

"Eris Frenzy Impact Ignition!"

"Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!"

"Io Magma Wheel Wallop!

"Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast!"

"Mercury Ice Wave!"

Mercury pulled out her book and ordered Zatch to attack.

"Zaker!" Zatch said as he shot his attack.

The Phage was weakened enough to heal.

"Eris Shell Bell Healing Song Surround!"

The rest of the monsters were destroyed as Pallas put the mirror back into the citizen and rushed her to the Pokemon Center to recover.

"Solar Slash!" Solar Knight said defeating the last of the minor monsters.

With that the mission was complete. Time to head back to base.

The Senshi and Solar Knight Portaled back to base where they de-transformed.

* * *

_**Dark Moon Base: Rubeus' Chamber...**_

"Pity, those Dark Blue idiots have failed to destroy those Senshi." Rubeus said. "I think it's time I take the destruction of Crystal Tokyo into my own hands!" Rubeus said as he flashed out in a brilliant sheen of Ruby. His destination, Mount Moon!

* * *

_**The Pallet Base...**_

The Senshi and Solar Knight have De-transformed.

"So what do we do now?" Satoko asked.

"I think we should just relax and wait until the Dark Moon makes it's move." Kasumi said.

The Senshi and Rion agreed.

No one knew that it would be a while before the next attack occurred. Where one adventure ends another begins. What will happen next? Stay tuned!

* * *

_**The end of Arc I: Solar Knight Revealed and then Some!**_

_**To Be Continued In...**_

_**Arc II: The Fall of the Dark Moon!  
**_

* * *

**_Next time:_** It has been a month since the last attack. Satoko is seeing herself more and more as a girl as time goes on. She has even purchased some girly frilly blouses and sweaters. Just as Satoko is turning even more Feminine the longer she is in female form, she discovers she is beginning to like being female more and more. The relaxation is short lived as Rubeus decides to make his final assault on destroying Crystal Tokyo before it is even born. Will the Senshi be able to defeat Rubeus and heal him once and for all? Stay Tuned to find out.

**_Next time on _****_Galactic Guardians A:_** **_Episode 15(GG Episode 71): Dark Moon: Mount Moon Mayhem Part I!_** Coming soon to a Fanfiction Site Near you. Stay Tuned!

_**Special Guests from Dimension B:**_ Ash Ketchum/Neo Sailor Moon, Gary Oak/Sailor Saturn, and Kiyo Takamine/Sailor Mercury and Zatch.

Please Read and Review! Also enjoy!

Sincerely,

AshK

P.S. Special Author's Note #1: Please check out mine and Emma's New Story: **_New Lives Galactic Guardians A and a new joint story that we call Galactic Senshi._** on our joint account. There are links to the Profile in both of our Accounts. The Account is also listed in both of our Favorite Author's List as well as in our favorite stories list. Please check it out and Read and Review! We would really appreciate it. Oh yeah also check out my new Poll on my Profile and vote. Though I may take it down, because I came up with a plan. Just please vote. **_Galactic Senshi_** is a combined story of this one and Emma's **_New Senshi Series_** please check that one out as well it is on the same profile. Later On! AshK

_**P.P.S. Special Author's Note #2: Check out my poll question on my profile. It is my tenth anniversary on fanfictiondotnet on Sept. 22. I would like to know which one of my fics I should update. I look foward to your votes on my poll! See you all later!**_


	15. 15: Dark Moon: Mt Moon Mayhem Part 1!

_**Galactic Guardians A**_

_**Author: AshK**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence**_

_**Episode 15(GG Episode 71): Dark Moon: Mt. Moon Mayhem Part I!  
**_

_**Arc II: The Fall of the Dark Moon! Part I**_

_**Author's Note: More characters from other Fics will appear at a later time**_

_**For Disclaimers, Pairings and Copyrights refer to Episodes 01 through 48 of Galactic Guardians. new Disclaimer for new character: I do not own Rion/Prince Hyperion/Solar Knight; Kris Rothacher does.**_

_**New Character: Rion Hisakino/Prince Hyperion/Solar Knight. He is owned by K_Rothacher. A friend of mine. He won't be involved much yet, but soon he will be around quite a bit.**_

_**Opening: Read Episodes 1 through 12 for the opening.**_

* * *

_**Dark Moon Base: Rubeus' Chamber...**_

"Pity, those Dark Blue idiots have failed to destroy those Senshi." Rubeus said. "I think it's time I take the destruction of Crystal Tokyo into my own hands!" Rubeus said as he flashed out in a brilliant sheen of Ruby. His destination, Mount Moon!

* * *

_**The Pallet Base...**_

The Senshi and Solar Knight have De-transformed.

"So what do we do now?" Satoko asked.

"I think we should just relax and wait until the Dark Moon makes it's move." Kasumi said.

The Senshi and Rion agreed.

* * *

_**One Month Later at Pallet Base... Satoko is wearing a Purple Sun Dress and is still in her female form thank goodness...**_

"This feels so much better than my other outfit. I feel so at peace." Satoko says with a bit of a giggle.

Satoko is now even more Feminine than she was a month ago.

"I am so not sure if I ever want to change back. Te-hee." Satoko said with a giggle. She seems to have gotten awfully comfortable in her female form.

"Satoko-Chan what are you doing? You're a guy!" Kasumi said with a scold.

"Um excuse me hon, but do I look like a guy? I do not think so. I am a girl!" Satoko said angrily as she fluttered her eyelashes.

"No you're not! I'm a girl and you're a guy!" Kasumi said as she tried to strangle her love.

"Oh really I see things differently!" Satoko said. "Take this!" Satoko splashes Kasumi with cold water triggering her curse. Over the last month she has let her male forms hair grow nearly as long as her female forms hair. It is in a low Ponytail (think Soun Tendo Style only a bit longer almost like Rex Goodwin's style for those of you who have watched Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds.)

"What! How is it possible that cold water activated my curse?" Katsu asked concerned. "I thought I could control it by will."

"Like not enough to completely cancel out the water trigger." Satoko said with a giggle.

"Why you little witch!" Kasumi said as she tried to strangle her love yet again.

"Oh come on you so do not want to do that! I know that!" Satoko said as she wrapped her arms around Katsu.

"This is not going to work! You are changing back into your birth form right this instant Missy or Mister or whatever!"

"What I'm doing might not work now, but this will change your mind my Cassanova!" Satoko said as she embraced Katsu and kissed him passionately.

This immediately calmed Katsu down and he stared into Satoko's beautiful eyes.

"I am so sorry honey." Katsu said. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course I can sweetie. I just prefer the form I am in currently now. I like it much better when you are in male form, but I love you in whatever form you are in. Now just focus and the water trigger will be completely removed." Satoko said.

Katsu focused and picked up a glass of Hot water out of nowhere and dumped it on himself. There was no change. He focused and changed to his female form then grabbed a glass of cold water and splashed herself. Again there was no effect the water trigger was completely removed.

Kasumi shifted into Katsu and continued to embrace Satoko.

"I locked my curse by will. I can unlock it anytime, but I feel like locking it for a while. You don't mind do you sweetie?" Satoko asked as she traced the pectoral muscles on Katsu's chest. "Come to think of it, I do not see my curse as a curse anymore. I see it as a blessing."

"As long as you don't go hitting on any other guys." Katsu said.

"Katsu-Kun, you are the only one for me. I assure you." Satoko said as she pointed to her engagement ring that changes forms depending on what form she is in. "The same goes for you and other girls."

"You are the only girl for me." Katsu said as he embraced Satoko in yet another loving embrace and a passionate kiss. Katsu/Kasumi's Engagement ring also changes with which form he/she is in.

"So sweetie, what do you want to do now?" Satoko asks her fiance.

"I just want to relax and cuddle with you for a while." Katsu said. "Why don't we go for a romantic walk."

"I thought you would never ask." Satoko said with a wink as she linked arms with Katsu and they headed outside via the secret door which comes out right outside the Southern City Limits of Pallet. It also over looks Sea Route 21.

Luckily during this little squabble, Rion was not anywhere near the general area of Satoko and Kasumi/Katsu.

The two lovebirds just stood out in the breeze with the wind blowing through their hair. Satoko's head was resting on Katsu's shoulder.

"I could stay here forever. This place is so romantic." Satoko said as she kissed Katsu's neck. "I do not want to leave your embrace sweetheart." Satoko said with a blush.

* * *

_**From Rubeus HQ in Mt. Moon...**_

"Pathetic! Look at those two, not a care in the world." Rubeus said. "If I don't shake things up soon, I'm going to be sick. Romance is so disgusting."

Right as he said that, he pictured him and Princess Pearl embracing lovingly but then shook that scene out of his head.

"I have gotta do something to draw those Senshi here." Rubeus said as he assumed a thinker's pose.

* * *

_**Cliff overlooking Sea Route 21...**_

Satoko sighs in her loves embrace as she stares happily at the water Pokemon.

"Look at them love, they are so cute don't you agree?" Satoko asked.

"I sure do. Why do you think I am a water Pokemon trainer?" Katsu said then asked.

"Why don't we just sit down and relax?" Satoko asked as she looked pleadingly up into her love's eyes.

"I thought you would never ask." Katsu said.

"It's such a pretty day out." Satoko said as she smoothed out her dress, released Katsu and sat down on a large blanket she pulled out of her storage space.

"It sure is, but no beautiful day can compare to your unsurpassed beauty." Katsu said as he sat down right beside Satoko with a blush.

"Oh Katsu!" Satoko said with a blush as she put her arm around Katsu and rested her head on his shoulder.

"This is so romantic." Katsu said as he put his arm around Satoko's slender waist.

Satoko just leaned her head on Katsu's shoulder and sighed contentedly.

Their communicators then blinked with an all call alert so Satoko and Katsu immediately returned to the bunker.

* * *

_**Back inside the Bunker...**_

"What is the situation?" Satoko asked worriedly.

"Rubeus has taken over Mt. Moon. It's time to take him down once and for all!" Orion said.

"Can't we just heal him and bring him to our side?" Katsu asked.

"The only way we could do that is if he is willing to be healed and break away from the Dark Moon." Virgo said.

"Understandable." Satoko said.

"Everyone! Transform and move out!" Satoko said as she picked up her broach. "Solar Crisis Make Up!"

"Right!" Katsu said summoning his wand. "Terra Crystal Power Make Up!"

With that Katsu's form became Kasumi and she transformed into Sailor Terra.

"You are so not leaving without me!" Usa said as she picked up her own broach. "Moon Eternal Make Up!"

Where Satoko, Katsu/Kasumi and Usa once stood, Solaris, Terra and Eternal Neo Moon took their place. The other Senshi and Rion each summoned their transformation devices.

"Phobos Crystal Power!"

"Deimos Crystal Power!"

"Io Crystal Power!"

"Rhea Crystal Power!"

"Triton Crystal Power!"

"Ganymede Crystal Power!"

"Titania Crystal Power!"

"Eris Crystal Power!

"Solar Armor Activation!"

"Moon Light Power!"

"Saturn Cosmic Power!"

"Mercury Cosmic Power!"

"Pallas Crystal Power!"

"Vesta Crystal Power!"

"Juno Crystal Power!"

"Ceres Crystal Power!"

"Make Up!" The Senshi said.

"Energize!" Rion said.

The Senshi and Rion transformed into their Senshi and Knight forms.

The portal was then sent to Mt. Moon.

As soon as they got there several Droids encountered them.

The droids were dispatched in short order. Finally they made it to the center of Mt. Moon and entered Rubeus' chamber.

* * *

_**Rubeus' Chamber...**_

"Seems you made it here. It's time for you to die attack my droid army!" Rubeus said.

"Bring it on!" The SMA said as they each took a battle pose.

* * *

_**To Be Continued ...  
**_

* * *

**_Next time:_** The final battle with Rubeus gets underway. First the SMA must make it through the droid army. Once they do that Rubeus is next. The conclusion of the Rubeus Battle will occur next. Will the SMA succeed or fail. Also will Rubeus elect to be healed or will he elect to be destroyed? Stay Tuned to find out.

**_Next time on _****_Galactic Guardians A:_** **_Episode 16(GG Episode 72): Dark Moon: Mt. Moon Mayhem Part II!_** Coming soon to a Fanfiction Site Near you. Stay Tuned!

_**Special Guests from Dimension B:**_ Ash Ketchum/Neo Sailor Moon, Gary Oak/Sailor Saturn, and Kiyo Takamine/Sailor Mercury and Zatch.

Please Read and Review! Also enjoy!

Sincerely,

AshK

P.S. Special Author's Note #1: Please check out mine and Emma's New Story: **_New Lives Galactic Guardians A and a new joint story that we call Galactic Senshi._** on our joint account. There are links to the Profile in both of our Accounts. The Account is also listed in both of our Favorite Author's List as well as in our favorite stories list. Please check it out and Read and Review! We would really appreciate it. Oh yeah also check out my new Poll on my Profile and vote. Though I may take it down, because I came up with a plan. Just please vote. **_Galactic Senshi_** is a combined story of this one and Emma's **_New Senshi Series_** please check that one out as well it is on the same profile. Later On! AshK

_**P.P.S. Special Author's Note #2: Check out my poll question on my profile. It is my tenth anniversary on fanfictiondotnet on Sept. 22. I would like to know which one of my fics I should update. I look foward to your votes on my poll! See you all later!**_


	16. 16: Dark Moon: Mt Moon Mayhem Part 2!

_**Galactic Guardians A**_

_**Author: Satoko F. K. A. AshK**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence**_

_**Episode 16(GG Episode 72): Dark Moon: Mt. Moon Mayhem Part II!  
**_

_**Arc II: The Fall of the Dark Moon! Part II**_

_**Author's Note: More characters from other Fics will appear at a later time**_

_**For Disclaimers, Pairings and Copyrights refer to Episodes 01 through 48 of Galactic Guardians. new Disclaimer for new character: I do not own Rion/Prince Hyperion/Solar Knight; Kris Rothacher does.**_

_**New Character: Rion Hisakino/Prince Hyperion/Solar Knight. He is owned by K_Rothacher. A friend of mine. He won't be involved much yet, but soon he will be around quite a bit.**_

_**Opening: Read Episodes 1 through 12 for the opening.**_

* * *

_**Back inside the Bunker...**_

"What is the situation?" Satoko asked worriedly.

"Rubeus has taken over Mt. Moon. It's time to take him down once and for all!" Orion said.

"Can't we just heal him and bring him to our side?" Katsu asked.

"The only way we could do that is if he is willing to be healed and break away from the Dark Moon." Virgo said.

"Understandable." Satoko said.

"Everyone! Transform and move out!" Satoko said as she picked up her broach. "Solar Crisis Make Up!"

"Right!" Katsu said summoning his wand. "Terra Crystal Power Make Up!"

With that Katsu's form became Kasumi and she transformed into Sailor Terra.

"You are so not leaving without me!" Usa said as she picked up her own broach. "Moon Eternal Make Up!"

Where Satoko, Katsu/Kasumi and Usa once stood, Solaris, Terra and Eternal Neo Moon took their place. The other Senshi and Rion each summoned their transformation devices.

"Phobos Crystal Power!"

"Deimos Crystal Power!"

"Io Crystal Power!"

"Rhea Crystal Power!"

"Triton Crystal Power!"

"Ganymede Crystal Power!"

"Titania Crystal Power!"

"Eris Crystal Power!

"Solar Armor Activation!"

"Moon Light Power!"

"Saturn Cosmic Power!"

"Mercury Cosmic Power!"

"Pallas Crystal Power!"

"Vesta Crystal Power!"

"Juno Crystal Power!"

"Ceres Crystal Power!"

"Make Up!" The Senshi said.

"Energize!" Rion said.

The Senshi and Rion transformed into their Senshi and Knight forms.

The portal was then sent to Mt. Moon.

As soon as they got there several Droids encountered them.

The droids were dispatched in short order. Finally they made it to the center of Mt. Moon and entered Rubeus' chamber.

* * *

_**Rubeus' Chamber...**_

"Seems you made it here. It's time for you to die attack my droid army!" Rubeus said.

"Bring it on!" The SMA said as they each took a battle pose.

"Attack my monster army!" Rubeus said as he sent out several droids that looked like the Pokemon in Mt. Moon.

"Those Pokemon are no match for us! Solaris Solar Beam Blast!" Solaris said as she took out several of the Pokemon droids.

"Terra Giga Impact Ignition!" Terra said as she hit several more.

The Pokemon that were hit returned back to their Pokemon form and scurried.

"Guys, this is so my fight!" Solaris said.

"I am the Princess and I have to protect my subjects!" Solaris said. "Now go deal with the rest of the droids!"

"No! Solaris! I am going to stay by you until the end!" Terra said standing by her love.

"As will I!" Phobos said.

"Don't forget about me!" Deimos said.

"The rest of you! Go face the other droids. It's time that us four end it!" Terra said.

The rest of the Senshi from Dimension A nodded and did as they were told.

"We will stay with you if you don't mind." Neo Sailor Moon said.

"You could use our help." Saturn said.

"Can we help?" Mercury asked.

The Galaxy Quartet nodded and accepted.

As the battle raged on, the link to Wiseman started to weaken as did the spire on the top of Mt. Moon.

"I don't want to do this anymore! We lost once, what made us think we could win this time?" Rubeus said then asked as he put his hands up in surrender.

"Are you willing to help us out to put an end to Wiseman once and for all?" Solaris asked as she summoned her healing scepter.

"Will it take more than one healer to heal you?" Neo Sailor Moon asked summoning hers.

Mercury took out her computer after lowering her visor and scanned Rubeus.

"Only one healer will be necessary. Once he is healed Mt. Moon will go back to normal." Mercury said.

"Is he willing to be healed though?" Saturn asked.

"That is the main question." Neo Sailor Moon said.

"Yes, I am willing to be healed. I will help all of you out." Rubeus said. "Please heal me."

Solaris nodded and held up her scepter and began her ritual.

"Solaris... Bronze... Crystal... Healing... Wave... Activation!" Solaris said as the bronze light surrounded Rubeus returning him to good. He may have been resurrected once for evil, but he isn't evil anymore.

"I am at your service. Crystal Tokyo shall rise." Rubeus said as his Dark Moon mark was replaced by a Silver Moon Mark.

"Welcome to our side Rubeus." Terra said.

"Glad to be a part of it.

With the healing of Rubeus, Mt. Moon and all the Pokemon went back to normal. The Senshi, Solar Knight, and their new ally Rubeus were ready to head back. A portal was created by Sailor Solaris to the Solar Palace.

* * *

_**Solar Palace Dimension A...**_

"So what do we do now?" Satoko asked as she clung to Katsu happily.

"Well we have to find out which one Wiseman is going to send next." Katsu said.

"And where." Ranma said.

The alarm went off and showed Emerald on the screen.

"Oh no!" Satoko said. "Where is she at?"

"I believe she is in Mt. Mortar in Johto." Rubeus said.

"Here we go again!" Usa said as she grabbed her broach. "Not much time for celebrating or relaxing. Moon Eternal Make Up!"

"Damn it! That sucks! Solar Crisis Make Up!" Satoko said as she transformed.

"Tell me about it!" Katsu said. "Terra Crystal Power Make Up!"

The rest of the senshi and Rion followed suit and transformed.

So now it was off to Mt. Mortar. What is in store for the Silver Moon Alliance? Stay Tuned to find out!

* * *

_**To Be Continued ...  
**_

* * *

**_Next time:_** This time the SMA is heading to Mt. Mortar to take on Emerald. Will they succeed or fail? Stay tuned as the battle starts! Next time.

**_Next time on _****_Galactic Guardians A:_** **_Episode 17(GG Episode 73): Dark Moon: Mt. Mortar Rescue Part I!_** Coming soon to a Fanfiction Site Near you. Stay Tuned!

_**Special Guests from Dimension B:**_ Ash Ketchum/Neo Sailor Moon, Gary Oak/Sailor Saturn, and Kiyo Takamine/Sailor Mercury and Zatch.

Please Read and Review! Also enjoy!

Sincerely,

AshK

P.S. Special Author's Note #1: Please check out mine and Emma's New Story: **_New Lives Galactic Guardians A_** and a new joint story that we call **_Galactic Senshi._** on our joint account. There are links to the Profile in both of our Accounts. The Account is also listed in both of our Favorite Author's List as well as in our favorite stories list. Please check it out and Read and Review! We would really appreciate it. **_Galactic Senshi_** is a combined story of this one and Emma's **_New Senshi Series_** please check that one out as well it is on the same profile. Later On! AshK


	17. 17: Dark Moon: Mt Mortar Rescue Part 1!

**_Galactic Guardians A_**

**_Author: Satoko A.K.A. AshK_**

**_Rating: Fiction rated T for Violence and Romance!_**

**_Disclaimer: Not Mine! I am writing this strictly for the enjoyment of writing. I am not making any profit off of this whatsoever! My sole purpose writing this fic is to honor all the creators of Pokemon, Ranma 1/2 as well as any other Anime that is referenced in here! So don't sue me!_**

**_Opening: Refer to Episodes 1 through 12 for the opening. I will not post the opening again until it changes again!_**

**_Episode 17: Mt. Mortar Rescue Part I!_**

**_Arc II: Fall of the Dark Moon! Part III  
_**

* * *

_**Solar Palace Dimension A...**_

"So what do we do now?" Satoko asked as she clung to Katsu happily.

"Well we have to find out which one Wiseman is going to send next." Katsu said.

"And where." Ranma said.

The alarm went off and showed Emerald on the screen.

"Oh no!" Satoko said. "Where is she at?"

"I believe she is in Mt. Mortar in Johto." Rubeus said.

"Here we go again!" Usa said as she grabbed her broach. "Not much time for celebrating or relaxing. Moon Eternal Make Up!"

"Damn it! That sucks! Solar Crisis Make Up!" Satoko said as she transformed.

"Tell me about it!" Katsu said. "Terra Crystal Power Make Up!"

The rest of the senshi and Rion followed suit and transformed.

* * *

**_The Foot of Mt. Mortar..._**

"So how are we going to find Emerald?" Terra asked.

"We just have to follow the path of Rhea's computer." Solaris said.

"First we need to rest." Triton said. "I also need to meditate."

"Do you want us to meditate with you Triton?" Io asked.

"It could probably help us out a lot." Rhea said.

Triton nodded as everyone sat down in a circle at the foot of Mt. Mortar to meditate.

"I bet you anything we will have to fight monsters when we make our way through. " Titania said.

"That wouldn't surprise me one bit." Eris said.

The rest of the Senshi and Rion nodded in agreement as they continued to meditate.

"It seems that Emerald is in the lowest level of Mt. Mortar. We have to make our way down there." Triton said.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's like so totally go!" Solaris says.

The Senshi and Rion nod as they head through Mt. Mortar.

* * *

**_Along the inside of Mt. Mortar..._**

Sure enough all sorts of droids attacked our heroes some of them were ordinary Pokemon. Soon right before the entrance to the Lowest level of the cave, several Pokemon that looked like beefed up female humanoid versions of the legendary beasts showed up. The battle raged for what seemed like hours. It was then noted that the droid Pokemon were weak enough to heal. It would take all the available healers to do so!

"Bronze Crystal Healing Wave activation!"

"Moon Crystal Drop healing!"

"Eris Shell Bell Healing Song Surround!"

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Healing Wave Activation!"

With that all the droids returned to their original forms and sure enough they were the actual Pokemon Raikou, Entei, and Suicune. The three Pokemon scattered clearing the path to the lowest level.

The Senshi and Rion descended the ladder to the lowest level.

* * *

**_Lowest Level of Mt. Mortar..._**

"So you have finally found your way down here?" A female voice said. "Prepare to die Sailor Senshi!"

An Emerald fog lifted to reveal who else but Emerald herself.

"Come and get me if you can!" Emerald said.

"We will so totally beat you!" Solaris said.

"We certainly will!" Terra said.

"Attack everybody!" Eternal Neo Moon said.

"Right!" Everyone said as the battle got underway. Just as they were about to take on Emerald another green light appeared and from the light stepped what looked to be an extremely mutated Celebi that also was made to look like a humanoid female.

"Droid Celebi!" Emerald said. "Destroy the Silver Moon Alliance!"

"As you wish my mistress!" Droid Celebi said as she attacked our heroes.

The droid Celebi did some hand signs as it split into several copies.

"Try and figure out which one of me is the real one. Only then will you have a chance to defeat me!" The Droid Celebi's said simultaneously.

"Bring it on!" All the Senshi and Rion said as they took battle chances.

"You won't get passed her." Emerald said. "The Dark Moon will once again reign supreme!"

With that Emerald disappeared even deeper into the lowest level of Mt. Mortar and left the SMA to take care of the Droid Celebi army.

Oh no! The SMA is seriously outnumbered! What will happen? Stay Tuned to find out as Galactic Guardians A Continues!

* * *

_**To Be Continued...  
**_

* * *

**_Next time:_** The conclusion of the Emerald battle is next! Will Emerald decide to be healed or be destroyed? Only time will tell! Stay Tuned!

**_Next time on _****_Galactic Guardians A:_** **_Episode 18(GG Episode 74): Dark Moon: Mt. Mortar Rescue Part II!_** Coming soon to a Fanfiction Site Near you. Stay Tuned!

_**Special Guests from Dimension B:**_ Ash Ketchum/Neo Sailor Moon, Gary Oak/Sailor Saturn, and Kiyo Takamine/Sailor Mercury and Zatch.

Please Read and Review! Also enjoy!

Sincerely,

AshK

P.S. Special Author's Note #1: Please check out mine and Emma's New Story: **_New Lives Galactic Guardians A_** and a new joint story that we call **_Galactic Senshi._** on our joint account. There are links to the Profile in both of our Accounts. The Account is also listed in both of our Favorite Author's List as well as in our favorite stories list. Please check it out and Read and Review! We would really appreciate it. **_Galactic Senshi_** is a combined story of this one and Emma's **_New Senshi Series_** please check that one out as well it is on the same profile. Later On! AshK


	18. 18: Dark Moon: Mt Mortar Rescue Part 2!

**_Galactic Guardians A_**

**_Author: AshK_**

**_Rating: Fiction rated T for Violence and Romance!_**

**_Disclaimer: Not Mine! I am writing this strictly for the enjoyment of writing. I am not making any profit off of this whatsoever! My sole purpose writing this fic is to honor all the creators of Pokemon, Ranma 1/2 as well as any other Anime that is referenced in here! So don't sue me!_**

**_Opening: Refer to Episodes 1 through 12 for the opening. I will not post the opening again until it changes again!_**

**_Episode 18(GG Episode 74): Mt. Mortar Rescue Part II!_**

**_Arc II: Fall of the Dark Moon! Part IV  
_**

* * *

**_Lowest Level of Mt. Mortar..._**

"So you have finally found your way down here?" A female voice said. "Prepare to die Sailor Senshi!"

An Emerald fog lifted to reveal who else but Emerald herself.

"Come and get me if you can!" Emerald said.

"We will so totally beat you!" Solaris said.

"We certainly will!" Terra said.

"Attack everybody!" Eternal Neo Moon said.

"Right!" Everyone said as the battle got underway. Just as they were about to take on Emerald another green light appeared and from the light stepped what looked to be an extremely mutated Celebi that also was made to look like a humanoid female.

"Droid Celebi!" Emerald said. "Destroy the Silver Moon Alliance!"

"As you wish my mistress!" Droid Celebi said as she attacked our heroes.

The droid Celebi did some hand signs as it split into several copies.

"Try and figure out which one of me is the real one. Only then will you have a chance to defeat me!" The Droid Celebi's said simultaneously.

"Bring it on!" All the Senshi and Rion said as they took battle chances.

"You won't get past her." Emerald said. "The Dark Moon will once again reign supreme!"

With that Emerald disappeared even deeper into the lowest level of Mt. Mortar and left the SMA to take care of the Droid Celebi army.

"If only Mars was here she could figure out which one was which." Solaris said sadly.

"Hey what am I chopped liver? I have the same abilities as Mars does." Triton said as she began to meditate and found the real one.

"None of these are the real ones. The real one is above us clinging to the ceiling." Triton said.

The other ones vanished leaving only the original one.

"Oh so you managed to figure out the real me. Time to die! Ancient Power!" Droid Celebi said.

The rocks were quickly destroyed the Senshi then started to attack the Droid Celebi with their weakest attacks.

The attacks weakened the droid Celebi enough so she could be returned to normal.

"We should use all the healers we can. Solaris Bronze Crystal Healing Wave Activation!"

"Eris Shell Bell Healing Song Surround!"

"Moon Crystal Drop Healing!"

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Healing Activation!"

With that the Droid Celebi returned to it's original form and vanished into the streams of time.

The Senshi then made their way through until they reached Emerald's chamber. They of course had to fight and heal Droid Pokemon along the way but that was easy now they stood face to face with Emerald who was holding her head as if she had a horrendous headache.

"I will destroy you Senshi! Time for you to die." Emerald said as she shot beams at the heroes.

"Like do you really want to work for Wiseman still? You do realize he doesn't care one bit for you." Solaris said.

"He is just using you just like he uses everyone else that works for him." Terra said.

"So why do you take it?" Neo Sailor Moon said.

"You deserve better." Eternal Neo Moon said. "We can make you forget about your enslavement by Wiseman. He is not someone worth risking your life for!"

"He took one of our future daughters from us and brainwashed her for crying out loud!" Solaris said.

"I must obey my liege!" Emerald said as she continued to fire at the Senshi.

"He does not care for you one bit!" Triton said. "Let us heal you! You can get your revenge on him if you help us. I can sense from you that you hate your job and you hate the way Wiseman is commanding you."

"So come on let us heal you!" Titania pleaded.

"Please!" Eris begged.

With all the pleading the effect of the mind control on Emerald began to fade. She fell to the floor to weak to keep throwing energy bolts at the senshi.

"Okay you win! I am extremely tired of all the abuse." Emerald said. "Heal me. I need all of the healers available. Do it now before he regains control!"

The Senshi nodded.

"Solaris Bronze Crystal Healing Wave Activation!"

"Eris Shell Bell Healing Song Surround!"

"Moon Crystal Drop Healing!"

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Healing Activation!"

With that the four beams hit Emerald and returned banished the Dark Moon influence as her Black Upside down Crescent Moon turned into a Silver right side up Crescent Moon. When that was done the Dark crystal spires vanished and Mt Mortar returned to normal.

It was off to base once again to update the ally database.

* * *

**_Solar Palace..._**

The database was updated as Rubeus greeted the new ally.

"So who's next?" Satoko asked.

"I believe we need to deal with Sapphire next. He is the next in command." Emerald said.

"So like where is he located?" Imite asked.

"You best explain!" Katsu said angrily.

"Come on!" Rion said.

"Sapphire is located at Mt. Chimney at the peak. We have to do a lot of climbing." Rubeus said.

"Well what are we waiting for!" Usa exclaimed happily. "Let's go!"

"Right!" Ash said activating his communicator's portal function.

"I agree!" Gary said.

"We should get going." Kiyo said activating his portal function.

"We may need our Pokemon healthy." Satoko said. "Let's stop off in Lavaridge Town to heal up."

"Agreed!" All the Senshi said.

Their portal functions activated they stepped through them. Rubeus and Emerald opted to stay behind and keep an eye on things.

What is in store for the Silver Moon Alliance now? Only time will tell! Stay Tuned!

* * *

_**To Be Continued...  
**_

* * *

**_Next time:_** Now it's off to Mt. Chimney to face down Sapphire. What will happen? Only time will tell! Stay Tuned!

**_Next time on _****_Galactic Guardians A:_** **_Episode 19(GG Episode 75): Dark Moon: Mt. Chimney Combat Part I!_** Coming soon to a Fanfiction Site Near you. Stay Tuned!

_**Special Guests from Dimension B:**_ Ash Ketchum/Neo Sailor Moon, Gary Oak/Sailor Saturn, and Kiyo Takamine/Sailor Mercury and Zatch.

Please Read and Review! Also enjoy!

Sincerely,

AshK

P.S. Special Author's Note #1: Please check out mine and Emma's New Story: **_New Lives Galactic Guardians A_** and a new joint story that we call **_Galactic Senshi._** on our joint account. There are links to the Profile in both of our Accounts. The Account is also listed in both of our Favorite Author's List as well as in our favorite stories list. Please check it out and Read and Review! We would really appreciate it. **_Galactic Senshi_** is a combined story of this one and Emma's **_New Senshi Series_** please check that one out as well it is on the same profile. Later On! AshK


	19. 19: Dark Moon: Mt Chimney Combat Part 1!

**_Galactic Guardians A_**

**_Author: AshK_**

**_Rating: Fiction rated T for Violence and Romance!_**

**_Disclaimer: Not Mine! I am writing this strictly for the enjoyment of writing. I am not making any profit off of this whatsoever! My sole purpose writing this fic is to honor all the creators of Pokemon, Ranma 1/2 as well as any other Anime that is referenced in here! So don't sue me!_**

**_Opening: Refer to Episodes 1 through 12 for the opening. I will not post the opening again until it changes again!_**

**_Episode 19(GG Episode 75): Dark Moon: Mt. Chimney Combat Part I!_**

**_Arc II: Fall of the Dark Moon! Part V  
_**

* * *

**_Solar Palace..._**

The database was updated as Rubeus greeted the new ally.

"So who's next?" Satoko asked.

"I believe we need to deal with Sapphire next. He is the next in command." Emerald said.

"So like where is he located?" Imite asked.

"You best explain!" Katsu said angrily.

"Come on!" Rion said.

"Sapphire is located at Mt. Chimney at the peak. We have to do a lot of climbing." Rubeus said.

"Well what are we waiting for!" Usa exclaimed happily. "Let's go!"

"Right!" Ash said activating his communicator's portal function.

"I agree!" Gary said.

"We should get going." Kiyo said activating his portal function.

"We may need our Pokemon healthy." Satoko said. "Let's stop off in Lavaridge Town to heal up."

"Agreed!" All the Senshi said.

Their portal functions activated they stepped through them. Rubeus and Emerald opted to stay behind and keep an eye on things.

* * *

**_The foot of Mt Chimney..._**

The Senshi found themselves at the foot of Mt. Chimney just outside of the path leading to Lavaridge Town.

"We have to climb that?" Rion asked.

"If we want to get to Sapphire, yes we do." Satoko said to her little brother.

"So what are we waiting for?" Katsu asked. "Let's go get Sapphire."

"Right!" Ash said.

"Let's go!" Gary said.

"I'm ready!" Kiyo said with Zatch on his back.

"Transform now!" Orion and Virgo said simultaneously.

"Solar Crisis!"

"Terra Crystal Power!"

"Phobos Crystal Power!"

"Deimos Crystal Power!"

"Rhea Crystal Power!"

"Triton Crystal Power!"

"Ganymede Crystal Power!"

"Io Crystal Power!"

"Titania Crystal Power!"

"Eris Crystal Power!"

"Moon Eternal!"

"Pallas Crystal Power!"

"Vesta Crystal Power!"

"Juno Crystal Power!"

"Ceres Crystal Power!"

"Moon Light Power!"

"Saturn Cosmic Power!"

"Mercury Cosmic Power!"

"Solar Armor Activation!"

"Make Up!"

"Energize!"

With that everyone transformed.

It was into Mt. Chimney!

As soon as they entered, they were ambushed by an army of droids.

"That is just great!" Solaris said. "We have to get through this army. Rhea what is your analysis on them?"

Rhea, Pallas, and Mercury activated their visors and rapidly typed on their computers. Their faces turned pale as their eyes went wide.

"It seems that these monsters are real Pokemon that have been infected by darkness. We can't hurt them, we have to weaken them and then heal them." Rhea said as she deactivated her visor along with Mercury and Pallas.

"Right. Let's go!" Terra said.

With that the Senshi attacked all the droids weakening them and healed them all. They were about to head further into Mt. Chimney when Rayquaza, Kyogre, Deoxys, Mewtwo, Mew, Jirachi, Celebi, Groudon, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Latios and Latias all ambushed them.

"Rhea!" Solaris said.

"Pallas!" Eternal Neo Moon said.

"Mercury!" Neo Sailor Moon said.

"Analyze!" All three of the leaders said.

Each Senshi lowered their visors and did so.

"It's the same way!" Rhea said.

"They are quite a bit stronger than the other ones were!" Mercury said.

"We have to use our second level attacks!" Pallas said.

The Senshi did so.

All of a sudden, Lugia and Ho-Oh Droids appeared.

"Are we ever going to get to Sapphire? Solaris Plasma Blast!" Solaris said.

"Terra Sandstorm Smash!" Terra said. "I have absolutely no idea!"

The Legendary Droids were healed several at a time. Now that they were back to normal it was time to move on. Random Dark Moon Droids popped up as the Senshi made short work of them. A path then opened up to reveal a Sapphire colored room with their target at the very end of the room.

"I see you Senshi finally made it to me. Now it's time for all of you to die!" Sapphire said. "The Dark Moon will once again reign supreme!"

Suddenly he started shooting out beams of light that were headed toward the Senshi. They seemed to be coming from all sides. Several random droids then appeared again. The Senshi were outnumbered!

Uh-oh what will the Senshi do now? Only time will tell. The conclusion of the Sapphire Battle is coming soon!

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**_Next time:_** The conclusion to the battle with Sapphire! Who will triumph? Will Sapphire choose to be healed or destroyed? What will happen? Only time will tell! Stay Tuned!

**_Next time on _****_Galactic Guardians A:_** **_Episode 20(GG Episode 76): Dark Moon: Mt. Chimney Combat Part II!_** Coming soon to a Fanfiction Site Near you. Stay Tuned!

_**Special Guests from Dimension B:**_ Ash Ketchum/Neo Sailor Moon, Gary Oak/Sailor Saturn, and Kiyo Takamine/Sailor Mercury and Zatch.

Please Read and Review! Also enjoy!

Sincerely,

AshK

P.S. Special Author's Note #1: Please check out mine and Emma's New Story: **_New Lives Galactic Guardians A_** and a new joint story that we call **_Galactic Senshi._** on our joint account. There are links to the Profile in both of our Accounts. The Account is also listed in both of our Favorite Author's List as well as in our favorite stories list. Please check it out and Read and Review! We would really appreciate it. **_Galactic Senshi_** is a combined story of this one and Emma's **_New Senshi Series_** please check that one out as well it is on the same profile. Later On! AshK


	20. 20: Dark Moon: Mt Chimney Combat Part 2!

**_Galactic Guardians A_**

**_Author: AshK_**

**_Rating: Fiction rated T for Violence and Romance!_**

**_Disclaimer: Not Mine! I am writing this strictly for the enjoyment of writing. I am not making any profit off of this whatsoever! My sole purpose writing this fic is to honor all the creators of Pokemon, Ranma 1/2 as well as any other Anime that is referenced in here! So don't sue me!_**

**_Opening: Refer to Episodes 1 through 12 for the opening. I will not post the opening again until it changes again!_**

**_Episode 20(GG Episode 76): Dark Moon: Mt. Chimney Combat Part II!_**

**_Arc II: Fall of the Dark Moon! Part VI  
_**

* * *

**_The Battl_**_**e Continues**_...

All of a sudden, Lugia and Ho-Oh Droids appeared.

"Are we ever going to get to Sapphire? Solaris Plasma Blast!" Solaris said.

"Terra Sandstorm Smash!" Terra said. "I have absolutely no idea!"

The Legendary Droids were healed several at a time. Now that they were back to normal it was time to move on. Random Dark Moon Droids popped up as the Senshi made short work of them. A path then opened up to reveal a Sapphire colored room with their target at the very end of the room.

"I see you Senshi finally made it to me. Now it's time for all of you to die!" Sapphire said. "The Dark Moon will once again reign supreme!"

Suddenly he started shooting out beams of light that were headed toward the Senshi. They seemed to be coming from all sides. Several random droids then appeared again. The Senshi were outnumbered!

The Senshi took down all the droids until Sapphire was the only one left.

"Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

"Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast!

"Triton Water Spout Smash!"

"Ganymede Rock Slide Wave Wallop!"

"Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!"

"Eris Frenzy Ball Impact Ignition!"

"Io Magma Wheel Wallop!"

"Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!"

"Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

The Crystal Tokyo Senshi also attacked.

More droids attack. The Senshi make short work of them. Sapphire was seriously weakened as his connection with Wiseman broke and the Dark Moon mark faded.

"Hurry up and heal me before he comes back! Heal me now!" Sapphire said.

The Senshi nodded and took out their healing Scepters.

"Moon Crystal Drop Healing!"

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Healing Activation!"

"Eris Shell Bell Healing Song Surround."

"Bronze Crystal Healing Wave Activation!"

The four healing beams collided and surrounded Sapphire as the Darkness from inside him faded and he was back to normal.

"Would you like to join the Silver Moon Alliance?" Solaris said.

"It will allow you to pay Wiseman back for what he did to you and your friends. We just need to get Diamond and Pearl back." Terra said. "Then take down Wiseman."

"I will join you." Sapphire said.

With that, Mt. Chimney went back to normal and all the Dark Spires vanished.

All the Senshi turned on their portals and entered them followed closely by Sapphire who now had a Silver Moon mark on his forehead.

* * *

**_Solar Palace Dimension A..._**

The Senshi and Sapphire arrived. The Database of the computer was updated with the stats of Sapphire.

"So where do we head next?" Satoko said after her and the other Senshi de-transformed.

"It is Mt. Coronet in Sinnoh." Sapphire said.

"It will take a bit to get there." Hikari said. "We may need to stay at my house as a temporary base."

"Well we need to figure out when to get there and where to go." Katsu said.

"We need to come up with a plan." Saika said.

"I have a feeling we will get attacked by the rest of the Dark Blue Alliance just to slow us down." Haruka said. "Heaven knows they will want to destroy us."

"Well we have to think of a way to get around the DBA if it's even possible." Nozomi said.

"Well let's get to planning!" Orion said.

With that, the Senshi and the form Dark Moon Generals get to planning their approach. What will happen? Only time will tell! Stay Tuned!

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**_Next time:_** The Senshi make their way toward Mt. Coronet, unfortunately the rest of the DBA decides to attack because they are bored. Will the Senshi be able to stop them or not? What will happen? Only time will tell! Stay Tuned!

**_Next time on _****_Galactic Guardians A:_** **_Episode 21(GG Episode 77): Dark Moon: Off to Mt. Coronet!_** Coming soon to a Fanfiction Site Near you. Stay Tuned!

_**Special Guests from Dimension B:**_ Ash Ketchum/Neo Sailor Moon, Gary Oak/Sailor Saturn, and Kiyo Takamine/Saillor Mercury and Zatch.

Please Read and Review! Also enjoy!

Sincerely,

AshK

P.S. Special Author's Note #1: Please check out mine and Emma's New Story: **_New Lives Galactic Guardians A_** and a new joint story that we call **_Galactic Senshi._** on our joint account. There are links to the Profile in both of our Accounts. The Account is also listed in both of our Favorite Author's List as well as in our favorite stories list. Please check it out and Read and Review! We would really appreciate it. **_Galactic Senshi_** is a combined story of this one and Emma's **_New Senshi Series_** please check that one out as well it is on the same profile. Later On! AshK


	21. 21: Dark Moon: Off to Mt Coronet!

**_Galactic Guardians A_**

**_Author: AshK_**

**_Rating: Fiction rated T for Violence and Romance!_**

**_Disclaimer: Not Mine! I am writing this strictly for the enjoyment of writing. I am not making any profit off of this whatsoever! My sole purpose writing this fic is to honor all the creators of Pokemon, Ranma 1/2 as well as any other Anime that is referenced in here! So don't sue me!_**

**_Opening: Refer to Episodes 1 through 12 for the opening. I will not post the opening again until it changes again!_**

**_Episode 21(GG Episode 77): Dark Moon: Off to Mt. Coronet!_**

**_Arc II: Fall of the Dark Moon! Part VII  
_**

* * *

**_Solar Palace Dimension A..._**

The Senshi and Sapphire arrived. The Database of the computer was updated with the stats of Sapphire.

"So where do we head next?" Satoko said after her and the other Senshi de-transformed.

"It is Mt. Coronet in Sinnoh." Sapphire said.

"It will take a bit to get there." Hikari said. "We may need to stay at my house as a temporary base."

"Well we need to figure out when to get there and where to go." Katsu said.

"We need to come up with a plan." Saika said.

"I have a feeling we will get attacked by the rest of the Dark Blue Alliance just to slow us down." Haruka said. "Heaven knows they will want to destroy us."

"Well we have to think of a way to get around the DBA if it's even possible." Nozomi said.

"Well let's get to planning!" Orion said.

With that, the Senshi and the former Dark Moon Generals get to planning their approach.

"Okay so does your mom know about the Sailor Senshi?" Sapphire asked.

"Yes she does. I told her when I was chosen to gain the powers of Titania." Hikari said.

"So it would be okay if we set that up as a temporary base?" Katsu asked.

"It shouldn't be a problem, but you may need to switch to your natural form Kasumi." Hikari said.

"Why?" Kasumi asked after she switched back to her natural form.

"Because, a guy with a bunch of girls think about it." Satoko said.

"What about Rion?" Kasumi asked.

"He is my brother." Satoko said.

"I guess you do have a point well come on let's portal to Twinleaf." Saika said.

"Right!" Everyone said in agreement.

"You Senshi go. We will keep an eye on things back here." Rubeus said.

"We will come to your aid if you need us to." Emerald said.

"So good luck." Sapphire said.

With that, the Senshi and Rion portaled to Twinleaf Town.

* * *

**_Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh..._**

The Senshi and Rion portaled into an Alley.

"Well come on let's head to my house." Hikari said.

"Right!" Nozomi said as she followed.

The other Senshi and Rion followed suit.

Johanna greeted the heroes.

"Nice to see you again Satoko." Johanna said.

"Nice to see you again too even though I am currently female." Satoko said.

"Hey no problem. Hikari told me everything about you guys including the members of the Dimension B Senshi and the Mamodo that are traveling with you. The Raider Warriors helped create somewhere a bit more comfortable for all of you. Follow me." Johanna said as she went to a wall in the living room.

"Um Mom, why are you leading us to a wall?" Hikari asked curiously.

"Because of this." Johanna said as she opened a panel on the wall and placed her hand on a Palm Reader.

After the Reader read her palm a passage leading down opened up. The Senshi entered it and noticed another stair case leading up that split into multiple landings.

"You all can access this passage from Hikari's room or one of the Guest rooms." Johanna said. "I will let you kids deal with the stuff you are dealing with. I have a lot of shopping to do if you will be staying her for a while. You all can sleep in the base underneath the house."

With that Johanna left and the doorway leading to the living room closed as the whole inside passage lit up.

"Well let's get going." Orion said.

"Right!" Virgo said.

With that the Senshi, Solar Knight and advisors headed down to the underground base.

* * *

**_Inside the base..._**

"So we have several options as far as ways to get to Mt. Coronet." Satoko said.

"My guess, is that we will have to encounter Diamond and Pearl up on Spear Pillar." Kasumi said.

"The only way to get to Spear Pillar is to use the Oreburgh City Side." Hikari said.

"Well I guess we will have to enter it from Oreburgh City. Isn't that how we ended up defeating Team Galactic a few years back?" Satoko said then asked.

"Yes it is." Hikari said.

"Well we need to get a move on soon. But we better wait until morning." Haruka said as she pointed to the viewscreen that showed it being dark outside.

"I agree." Saika said.

"So we are staying the night here?" Ash asked.

"It looks like it." Gary said.

"Well okay." Kiyo said.

"I am right there with you Kiyo." Zatch said.

The rest of the day and night went by uneventfully. Everyone eventually fell asleep eagerly anticipating the start of their journey the next morning.

* * *

**_The Next Morning..._**

The Senshi and Rion had a nice filling and healthy breakfast and are now on to their next goal. They need to take down Diamond and Pearl!

The trek to Mt. Coronet is expected to be a long one.

"Why are we walking? Can't we just portal there?" Ash asked angrily.

"Diamond and Pearl will be expecting that, we have to be as discreet as possible." Satoko said to her counterpart.

* * *

**_Dark Blue Alliance HQ(Dun Dun Dun Dunnana! Dunnana! Lightning Strikes)..._**

The Dark Blue Alliance has their Pinkies to their lips and cackle Evilly. And by evilly I mean Dr. Evil from the Austin Powers Series cackling.

"That freakin Music is so annoying!" Sakaki says.

"Hey we haven't heard it in a while. We also haven't done much of anything for months now!" Mimete said.

"I am so freakin' bored!" Musashi said.

"So am I!" Meowth said.

"Okay so what should we do?" Nehellenia says.

"We choose targets again. Professor Rowan will be the Pure Heart target. Eugeal this mission is for you." Tomoe said.

"The Dream mirror target is going to be the Nurse Joy of Sandgem Town. Yamato! This mission is yours."

"The Starseed Target will be the Nurse Joy of Jubilife City." Galaxia said. "Sailor Collectress, this mission is yours."

The villains nodded as they phased out.

* * *

**_Back with the Heroes..._**

The Target alarm on all the computer Senshi's computers rang an alert.

"Oh no who are the targets. Is it the Dark Moon?" Kasumi asks.

"No it's not the Dark Moon." Saika said.

"It's the Dark Blue Alliance." Momoko said.

"The targets are Professor Rowan for the Pure Heart, Nurse Joy of Sandgem Town for the dream mirror, and the Starseed Target is Nurse Joy of Jubilife City." Kiyo said.

"Great! it seems that the Dark Blue Alliance knew we would be heading through those to towns to get to Oreburgh." Ranma said.

"Well we better transform now. I have a feeling that we will be ambushed on Route 203." Hikari said.

"That's the Route that leads to Oreburgh City right?" Satoko asks.

"Yes it is." Haruka said. "Well let's get going."

The Senshi and Rion quickly found and alley and transformed into their Senshi and Solar Knight forms.

So as our heroes traversed Route 201 they quickly made it through Jubilife thanks to their Senshi speed and headed down Route 203 to get to Mt. Coronet.

All of a sudden several Daimons and Remuli surrounded our heroes.

They were dispatched quickly and the mirror and the Heart Crystal were returned to their rightful owners. Phobos and Deimos took them to the Pokemon Center to recover.

"I guess it's time to say hello to my new friend." Sailor Collectress said. "Sailor Poke Nurse! Destroy the Silver Moon Alliance while we make our get away!"

With that Sailor Collectress and the other villains vanished in a phone booth.

"As you wish my mistress! Their Starseeds will be mine!" Sailor Poke Nurse said as she launched a ton of Syringes at the Senshi.

Solaris and Terra were hit, gained a dark look to their eyes and gained golden bracelets as they started shooting beams at the other heroes.

"Onee-Chan don't do this! You are not evil. You are my big sister. I am your Baby Brother please don't do this to me please!" Hyperion said as he sent a beam of light from his sword to the Tiara on Solaris' Forehead.

All of a sudden the symbol of the sun flared on her forehead and the bracelets vanished and she returned to normal. However Terra was still under the control of Sailor Poke Nurse and started attacking the love of her life. Solaris looked around to make sure no civilians were near her and she called out to Terra.

"Kasumi-Chan! Don't do this! Listen to me, it's Satoko-Chan! I love you please stop attacking me as well as our teammates! This is not you please come back to me." Solaris said as she started to cry and the bond that she shared with Terra shown through as the bracelets vanished and Terra returned to normal.

"Solaris Solar Beam Blast!"

"Triton Mimic! Solaris Solar Beam Blast!"

"Terra Sand Spiral Smash!"

"Ganymede Rock Throw Trample!"

"Io Lava Blast!"

"Rhea Petal Dance Pummel!"

"Titania Spark Whip Wallop!"

"Eris Petal Spiral Smash!"

"Mercury Ice Wave!"

"Saturn Star Slash!(I may correct any and all of the Dimension B Attacks that I have wrong just PM me with the correct name and I will correct it)."

"Chibi-Solaris Solar Beam Blast!"

"Chibi-Terra Sand Spiral Smash!"

"Double Moon Tiara Action!"

"Amazoness Jungle Arrow!"

With that the Phage was weakened enough to heal it.

The healers played Rock Paper scissors and Neo Sailor Moon won.

"Moon Crystal Drop Healing!"

With that the phage returned to the Nurse Joy of Jubilife City.

She was then taken to the Pokemon Center to recover by Orion and the other advisors as the Senshi and Rion arrived at the entrance to Mt. Coronet.

"Well here we are. We have a long climb ahead of us." Solaris said as she gazed upon the mountain.

The B Senshi opened a portal and were getting ready to go through.

"Where are you guys going?" Terra asked.

"We have to get back to our own dimension, but don't worry I have a feeling three more will take our place. That is of course unless Gary wants to stay a bit longer." Neo Sailor Moon said as she referred to Saturn.

"No I think I have had my fun for now." Saturn said. "I'll be seeing you all around A Senshi. It was nice to meet you Hyperion." Saturn said as she curtsied.

Neo Sailor Moon and Mercury agreed with Saturn. The three stepped through the portal and three more took their place. It was Venus, Mars and Jupiter of Dimension B.

"Okay this is getting really freaky." Phobos said.

"Tell me about it. How you doing Naruto?" Deimos asked.

"Nice to see you again Luffy." Solaris said.

"So Ranma come to get a bit of training?" Terra asked.

The three B Senshi nodded.

"So where are we going now?" Venus asked.

"We have to fight Prince Diamond and Princess Pearl." Solaris said.

"There will probably be Droids to take care of before we get to them." Terra said.

"Are you willing to go with us?" Phobos asked.

The B Senshi nodded as they headed toward the Mountain a lot faster than the A Senshi and Hyperion did.

"Hey wait for us!" All the A Senshi and Hyperion said as they gave chase.

What will happen now? Stay Tuned to find out! As Galactic Guardians A continues

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**_Next time:_** It's off to take down Prince Diamond and Princess Pear and hopefully bring them out of the darkness. Will the Silver Moon Alliance succeed or fail? What will happen? Only time will tell! Stay Tuned!

**_Next time on _****_Galactic Guardians A:_** **_Episode 22(GG Episode 78): Dark Moon: Combat in Mt. Coronet Part I!_** Coming soon to a Fanfiction Site Near you. Stay Tuned!

_**Special Guests from Dimension B:**_ Naruto Uzamaki-Kazama/Sailor Venus, Ranma Saotome/Sailor Jupiter, and Monkey D. Luffy/Sailor Mars.

Please Read and Review! Also enjoy!

Sincerely,

AshK

P.S. Special Author's Note #1: Please check out mine and Emma's New Story: **_New Lives Galactic Guardians A_** and a new joint story that we call **_Galactic Senshi._** on our joint account. There are links to the Profile in both of our Accounts. The Account is also listed in both of our Favorite Author's List as well as in our favorite stories list. Please check it out and Read and Review! We would really appreciate it. **_Galactic Senshi_** is a combined story of this one and Emma's **_New Senshi Series_** please check that one out as well it is on the same profile. Later On! AshK


	22. 22: Dark Moon: SMA Vs Princess Pearl!

**_Galactic Guardians A_**

**_Author: AshK_**

**_Rating: Fiction rated T for Violence and Romance!_**

**_Disclaimer: Not Mine! I am writing this strictly for the enjoyment of writing. I am not making any profit off of this whatsoever! My sole purpose writing this fic is to honor all the creators of Pokemon, Ranma 1/2 as well as any other Anime that is referenced in here! So don't sue me!_**

**_Opening: Refer to Episodes 1 through 12 for the opening. I will not post the opening again until it changes again!_**

**_Episode 22(GG Episode 78): Dark Moon: Silver Moon Alliance Vs. Princess Pearl!_**

**_Arc II: Fall of the Dark Moon! Part VIII  
_**

* * *

_**At the end of the battle...**_

With that the phage returned to the Nurse Joy of Jubilife City.

She was then taken to the Pokemon Center to recover by Orion and the other advisors as the Senshi and Rion arrived at the entrance to Mt. Coronet.

"Well here we are. We have a long climb ahead of us." Solaris said as she gazed upon the mountain.

The B Senshi opened a portal and were getting ready to go through.

"Where are you guys going?" Terra asked.

"We have to get back to our own dimension, but don't worry I have a feeling three more will take our place. That is of course unless Gary wants to stay a bit longer." Neo Sailor Moon said as she referred to Saturn.

"No I think I have had my fun for now." Saturn said. "I'll be seeing you all around A Senshi. It was nice to meet you Hyperion." Saturn said as she curtsied.

Neo Sailor Moon and Mercury agreed with Saturn. The three stepped through the portal and three more took their place. It was Venus, Mars and Jupiter of Dimension B.

"Okay this is getting really freaky." Phobos said.

"Tell me about it. How you doing Naruto?" Deimos asked.

"Nice to see you again Luffy." Solaris said.

"So Ranma come to get a bit of training?" Terra asked.

The three B Senshi nodded.

"So where are we going now?" Venus asked.

"We have to fight Prince Diamond and Princess Pearl." Solaris said.

"There will probably be Droids to take care of before we get to them." Terra said.

"Are you willing to go with us?" Phobos asked.

The B Senshi nodded as they headed toward the Mountain a lot faster than the A Senshi and Hyperion did.

"Hey wait for us!" All the A Senshi and Hyperion said as they gave chase.

"Why did those guys take off like that?" Chibi-Terra asks.

"I have no idea. Do they know that this is our dimension?" Chibi-Solaris asks.

"Solaris Solar Beam Blast!" Solaris says as she sends a beam toward the The B Senshi that lands in front of them. "Hey guys this is our dimension remember?"

"Oh yeah." Venus said.

"Well come on slow pokes!" Jupiter said.

"Come on we have an adventure to go on!" Mars said.

The A Senshi quickly caught up with the B Senshi.

* * *

_**Inside the entrance to Mt. Coronet...**_

They made their way through Mt. Coronet and came to a wall with an etching of Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina(Origin Forme). The three Lake Pokemon were arranged in a triangle around the picture of the three. Also etched above the painting was a carving of Arceus, the Alpha Pokemon.

"Um what happened to all the droids we were supposed to fight?" Venus asked

"They must be behind the wall panel." Mars said.

"I guess that is a possibility." Jupiter said.

"Come on out Torterra and use Frenzy Plant on the wall panel!" Solaris said.

The other A Senshi that sent out Pokemon also did the same thing.

Soon enough the wall painting was nothing but rubble and they made their way to the top. The faced the droids of the three Sinnoh dragons and the Droids of the three Lake Pokemon as well as the droids of all the other Legendaries from each of the regions. A portal then opened into the Distortion World and they all jumped through it. Fighting more Droids of Pokemon and healing them. The previous droids they faced were back only this time they were the real Legendaries so the Senshi weakened them and healed them. All of a sudden Princess Pearl appeared.

"So, I'm impressed you made it this far. You won't get past me though. Prepare to lose Silver Moon Alliance!"(Cue the them It's On from Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam.)

"Well it's time we impressed you with our Prowess! Asteroids form a V behind me!" Eternal Neo Moon said.

"Right!" Everyone said as they did so.

"Pink Ladies Freezing Kiss!" Eternal Neo Moon and the Asteroids said.

"Venus Golden Spiraling Shuriken!" Venus said.

"Jupiter Double Elemental Punch!" Jupiter said.

"Mars Flaming Gum Gum Gattling!" Mars said.

With that the control over Pearl was fading.

"Please Heal Me before Wiseman takes over again! I was happy before I was brought back! Help me now Silver Moon Alliance!" Princess Pearl said as she fell to the ground.

"Usa-chan since you started the attack you should be the one to heal her!" Solaris said.

"Are you sure Satoko?" Eternal Neo Moon asks.

Solaris nods as do the rest of the Galactic Guardians as well as Chibi-Solaris and Chibi-Terra.

"Okay here goes! Silver Moonbeam Comet Healing Activation!" Eternal Neo Moon says.

sure enough the Dark Moon mark on her forehead disappears to be replaced by the Silver Crescent Moon mark.

"Thank you so much, I owe you a lot. At least let me take you to battle Prince Diamond." Princess Pearl said. "I'm sure he will be happy to be reunited with Emerald."

With that Princess Pearl led the Silver Moon Alliance throughout the Distortion World as they fought off Droids and made it to Prince Diamond at last.

"Impressive, I see you have my Twin Sister on your side now. If you win I will defect to your side. I wish to be healed by you Senshi, but I must test you to see if you are worthy of being Allied with me." Prince Diamond said.

"And if you win?" Solaris asked.

"Chibi-Terra must come back with me and become part of the Dark Moon Family again, but first you must take on my pawns. Happosai, Cologne of Dimension A and Happosai and Cologne of Dimension B show me what you are made of by beating these bothersome Senshi." Diamond said as he snapped his fingers and a Diamond throne materialized right in front of the exit back to Sendoff Spring and back to Sinnoh.

"As you wish my king!" Happosai and Cologne(A) said with their Dark Moon marks blazing.

"It will be our pleasure to be responsible for the demise of both dimensions' Senshi at least part of them." Happosai and Cologne(B) said.

Soon the battle progressed and both sets of old fogeys were defeated and healed.

"Very well Silver Moon Alliance! You have earned an audience with me!" Prince Diamond said. "Go my droid army."

The droids were easily defeated. Now all that stood in the Silver Moon Alliance's way was Prince Diamond!

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**_Next time:_**The battle between good and evil commences. Who will win? Stay Tuned to find out!

**_Next time on _****_Galactic Guardians A:_** **_Episode 23(GG Episode 79): Dark Moon: Silver Moon Alliance Vs. Prince Diamond!_** Coming soon to a Fanfiction Site Near you. Stay Tuned!

_**Special Guests from Dimension B:**_ Naruto Uzamaki-Kazama/Sailor Venus, Ranma Saotome/Sailor Jupiter, and Monkey D. Luffy/Sailor Mars.

Please Read and Review! Also enjoy!

Sincerely,

AshK

P.S. Special Author's Note #1: Please check out mine and Emma's New Story: **_New Lives Galactic Guardians A_** and a new joint story that we call **_Galactic Senshi._** on our joint account. There are links to the Profile in both of our Accounts. The Account is also listed in both of our Favorite Author's List as well as in our favorite stories list. Please check it out and Read and Review! We would really appreciate it. **_Galactic Senshi_** is a combined story of this one and Emma's **_New Senshi Series_** please check that one out as well it is on the same profile. Later On! AshK


	23. 23: Dark Moon: SMA Vs Prince Diamond!

**_Galactic Guardians A_**

**_Author: AshK_**

**_Rating: Fiction rated T for Violence and Romance!_**

**_Disclaimer: Not Mine! I am writing this strictly for the enjoyment of writing. I am not making any profit off of this whatsoever! My sole purpose writing this fic is to honor all the creators of Pokemon, Ranma 1/2 as well as any other Anime that is referenced in here! So don't sue me!_**

**_Opening: Refer to Episodes 1 through 12 for the opening. I will not post the opening again until it changes again!_**

**_Episode 23(GG Episode 79): Dark Moon: Silver Moon Alliance Vs. Prince Diamond!_**

**_Arc II: Fall of the Dark Moon! Part IX  
_**

* * *

_**After the weakening of Princess Pearl...**_

"Please Heal Me before Wiseman takes over again! I was happy before I was brought back! Help me now Silver Moon Alliance!" Princess Pearl said as she fell to the ground.

"Usa-chan since you started the attack you should be the one to heal her!" Solaris said.

"Are you sure Satoko?" Eternal Neo Moon asks.

Solaris nods as do the rest of the Galactic Guardians as well as Chibi-Solaris and Chibi-Terra.

"Okay here goes! Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Healing Activation!" Eternal Neo Moon says.

sure enough the Dark Moon mark on her forehead disappears to be replaced by the Silver Crescent Moon mark.

"Thank you so much, I owe you a lot. At least let me take you to battle Prince Diamond." Princess Pearl said. "I'm sure he will be happy to be reunited with Emerald."

With that Princess Pearl led the Silver Moon Alliance throughout the Distortion World as they fought off Droids and made it to Prince Diamond at last.

"Impressive, I see you have my Twin Sister on your side now. If you win I will defect to your side. I wish to be healed by you Senshi, but I must test you to see if you are worthy of being Allied with me." Prince Diamond said.

"And if you win?" Solaris asked.

"Chibi-Terra must come back with me and become part of the Dark Moon Family again, but first you must take on my pawns. Happosai, Cologne of Dimension A and Happosai and Cologne of Dimension B show me what you are made of by beating these bothersome Senshi." Diamond said as he snapped his fingers and a Diamond throne materialized right in front of the exit back to Sendoff Spring and back to Sinnoh.

"As you wish my king!" Happosai and Cologne(A) said with their Dark Moon marks blazing.

"It will be our pleasure to be responsible for the demise of both dimensions' Senshi at least part of them." Happosai and Cologne(B) said.

Soon the battle progressed and both sets of old fogeys were defeated and healed.

"Very well Silver Moon Alliance! You have earned an audience with me!" Prince Diamond said. "Go my droid army."

The droids were easily defeated. Now all that stood in the Silver Moon Alliance's way was Prince Diamond!

* * *

**_Silver Moon Alliance Vs. Prince Diamond..._**

"Well come at me Senshi, or are you too afraid?" Diamond Mocked.

"We aren't afraid of you, in fact why don't my daughters and the Solaris Court take you on ourselves?" Solaris mocked back.

"Oh really, if you are that desperate to end your pathetic lives be my guest. Go my Droid Army occupy the rest of the Crystal Tokyo Senshi as well as the Dimension B Senshi." Diamond cackled.

The droids nodded and did so.

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Pallas Icicle Snowwave Wallop!"

"Vesta Flaming Flare Ball Cannon Wall Strike!"

"Juno Volt Tackle Trample!"

"Ceres Flower Storm Smash!"

"Mars Flaming Gum Gum Gattling!"

"Jupiter Double Elemental Punch!"

"Venus Golden Spiraling Shuriken!"

The Droids were easily destroyed by the Crystal Tokyo Senshi and the Dimension B Senshi. From then on they just watched from the sidelines.

* * *

**_Solaris Quartet, Court and Phobian Enforcer Commanders Vs. Diamond..._**

"Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

"Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Chibi-Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Chibi-Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!"

"Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

"Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast!"

"Triton Water Spout Smash!"

"Ganymede Rock Slide Wave Wallop!"

"Io Magma Whell Wallop!"

"Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!"

"Eris Frenzy Ball Impact Ignition!"

"Solar Slash!" The Solar Knight said.

"Please Pegasus! Protector of Dreams! We need your help! Twinkle Yell!"

Pegasus appeared and gave Solaris the power to attack.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

No matter how hard Prince Diamond tried to dodge all the attacks coming after him at once he couldn't. It's a good thing the Solaris Quartet, and Court had good control of their powers. If they didn't, Diamond would have been long gone the control completely faded from Diamond as he begged on his knees and Solaris and Eris played Rock, Paper, Scissors. Sailor Eris won.

"Okay, now it's time to bring you back to reality! Eris Shell Bell Healing Song Surround!" Sailor Eris said.

With that, Diamond was completely healed and his Dark Crescent Moon Symbol became a Silver Crescent Moon Symbol.

Mt. Coronet and the Distortion World were at peace once again and it was time to return home.

With that the Silver Moon Alliance with their two new Allies entered the Portal back to Sendoff Spring. Since Sendoff Spring was secluded enough everyone De-Transformed as three more Dimension B Senshi joined the party. They were Sailors Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto who were following them all along.

"Trista?" Satoko asked.

"Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Ace?" Luffy asked. "What are you three doing here?"

"Well we want to get in on the adventure too." Kakashi said after de-transforming from Sailor Uranus of Dimension B.

"We thought we would help with the final battle with the Dark Moon." Ace said after de-transforming from Sailor Neptune of Dimension B.

"I foresaw you defeating Prince Diamond and Princess Pearl and making them allies in the time gates." Setsuna said after de-transforming from Sailor Pluto of Dimension B.

"Well I guess there is no denying it now." Pluto(A) appeared out of nowhere.

"SETSUNA!" All the A Senshi and Rion exclaimed. "STOP DOING THAT!"

"Sorry." Setsuna said as she scratched the back of her neck. "I foresaw that too. I must go back to Juban now. See ya." Setsuna said as she transformed into Dimension A's Sailor Pluto and exited through the time gates.

Hikari called her mother and told her she was returning to the Solar Palace along with the rest of the group and would see her later. Johanna understood and accepted the fact that her daughter was disappearing again.

With that everyone portaled to the Solar Palace. Satoko grabbing on to Prince Diamond and Kasumi grabbing on to Princess Pearl.

* * *

**_Solar Palace..._**

"Now that we have defected, it's only fair to tell you that Malignite will be expecting you at Tokyo Tower." Diamond said.

"It won't be easy, his slaves will be their attacking all of you with their Pokemon. He is the last obstacle in the way before facing Wiseman." Pearl said.

"So it's best we prepare a strategy." Emerald said. "Here put these on all of you!"

The White Rings materialized on the SMA's fingers.

"What are these?" Satoko asked.

"They will protect you from the Dark Ring's influence." Rubeus said.

"It is imperative that you keep those rings on all the time. Otherwise Malignite will take control of you the same way he took control of the Eternal Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Kamen, and the Inners. Luckily the Outers and Starlights of this Dimension are safe from the influence." Sapphire said.

"They are safe and sound in a secret location observing this final battle with the Dark Moon." Prizma said.

"We have to be prepared for anything." Avery said.

"Even the chance that all the advisors can be effected by the Dark Rings so you must keep them all inside Pokeballs." Birdy said.

"So I'm sorry Orion Sir you have to go into your Pokeball, Luna, Artemis, Diana you must stay here." Catzi said.

"On second thought, Orion, Virgo, Gemini and Libra must stay here as well." Azurite says as she comes in.

"I agree. We don't need the Galactic Guardians Advisors turning evil." Fluorite says.

All the Senshi as well as the allies that were once part of the Dark Moon Clan agree on the situation.

"We must Portal to Tokyo." Satoko said as she clung to Katsu.

"Ranma, Akane stay here. We will call you if we need you." Katsu said as he shifted back to Kasumi.

Ranma and Akane nodded as Shampoo showed up in her advisor form known as Aurora.

"Should I stay here too?" Aurora asked as she shifted to Shampoo.

"That will be the best thing to do child." Cologne said.

Happosai gripped on to Shampoo's chest.

"Shampoo say get off pervert dwarf!" Shampoo said.

"Okay okay." Happosai said. "I'll be good."

"I will keep you in line Happi." Cologne said.

"I would like to see you try!" Happosai said.

"I would like to point out that the Cologne and Happosai that are currently here are from Dimension A." AshK said as he appeared and disappeared.

"Now the time has come to prepare for the last showdown with Malignite and his mind-controlled lackeys!" Satoko said as her and the other Senshi along with Rion ran their hands over their White Rings and made them blend into their skin.

So the time has come to finish Malignite once and for all and then it's on to defeat Wiseman! What will happen Stay Tuned!

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**_Next time:_** It's off to Tokyo Tower to try and get to Malignite, but what will happen when the Silver Moon Alliance encounters the Brainwashed Inners, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen of Dimension A? Will they get through or will the original Senshi that took down the Dark Moon last time be too much for the newbies? Stay Tuned to find out!

**_Next time on _****_Galactic Guardians A:_** **_Episode 24(GG Episode 80): Dark Moon: SMA Vs. Evil Senshi and Tuxedo Mask!_** Coming soon to a Fanfiction Site Near you. Stay Tuned!

_**Special Guests from Dimension B:**_ Naruto Uzamaki-Kazama/Sailor Venus, Ranma Saotome/Sailor Jupiter, Monkey D. Luffy/Sailor Mars, Kakashi Hatake/Sailor Uranus, Portugas D. Ace/Sailor Neptune, Trista Meiou/Sailor Pluto.

Please Read and Review! Also enjoy!

Sincerely,

AshK

P.S. Special Author's Note #1: Please check out mine and Emma's New Story: **_New Lives Galactic Guardians A_** and a new joint story that we call **_Galactic Senshi._** on our joint account. There are links to the Profile in both of our Accounts. The Account is also listed in both of our Favorite Author's List as well as in our favorite stories list. Please check it out and Read and Review! We would really appreciate it. **_Galactic Senshi_** is a combined story of this one and Emma's **_New Senshi Series_** please check that one out as well it is on the same profile. Later On! AshK


	24. 24: Dark Moon: Senshi Vs Senshi & Tux

**_Galactic Guardians A_**

**_Author: AshK_**

**_Rating: Fiction rated T for Violence and Romance!_**

**_Disclaimer: Not Mine! I am writing this strictly for the enjoyment of writing. I am not making any profit off of this whatsoever! My sole purpose writing this fic is to honor all the creators of Pokemon, Ranma 1/2 as well as any other Anime that is referenced in here! So don't sue me!_**

**_Opening: Refer to Episodes 1 through 12 for the opening. I will not post the opening again until it changes again!_**

**_Episode 24(GG Episode 80): _****_Dark Moon: SMA Vs Evil Senshi and Tuxedo Mask!_**

**_Arc II: Fall of the Dark Moon! Part X  
_**

* * *

**_Solar Palace..._**

"Now that we have defected, it's only fair to tell you that Malignite will be expecting you at Tokyo Tower." Diamond said.

"It won't be easy, his slaves will be their attacking all of you with their Pokemon. He is the last obstacle in the way before facing Wiseman." Pearl said.

"So it's best we prepare a strategy." Emerald said. "Here put these on all of you!"

The White Rings materialized on the SMA's fingers.

"What are these?" Satoko asked.

"They will protect you from the Dark Ring's influence." Rubeus said.

"It is imperative that you keep those rings on all the time. Otherwise Malignite will take control of you the same way he took control of the Eternal Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Kamen, and the Inners. Luckily the Outers and Starlights of this Dimension are safe from the influence." Sapphire said.

"They are safe and sound in a secret location observing this final battle with the Dark Moon." Prizma said.

"We have to be prepared for anything." Avery said.

"Even the chance that all the advisors can be effected by the Dark Rings so you must keep them all inside Pokeballs." Birdy said.

"So I'm sorry Orion Sir you have to go into your Pokeball, Luna, Artemis, Diana you must stay here." Catzi said.

"On second thought, Orion, Virgo, Gemini and Libra must stay here as well." Azurite says as she comes in.

"I agree. We don't need the Galactic Guardians Advisors turning evil." Fluorite says.

All the Senshi as well as the allies that were once part of the Dark Moon Clan agree on the situation.

"We must Portal to Tokyo." Satoko said as she clung to Katsu.

"Ranma, Akane stay here. We will call you if we need you." Katsu said as he shifted back to Kasumi.

Ranma and Akane nodded as Shampoo showed up in her advisor form known as Aurora.

"Should I stay here too?" Aurora asked as she shifted to Shampoo.

"That will be the best thing to do child." Cologne said.

Happosai gripped on to Shampoo's chest.

"Shampoo say get off pervert dwarf!" Shampoo said.

"Okay okay." Happosai said. "I'll be good."

"I will keep you in line Happi." Cologne said.

"I would like to see you try!" Happosai said.

"I would like to point out that the Cologne and Happosai that are currently here are from Dimension A." AshK said as he appeared and disappeared.

"Now the time has come to prepare for the last showdown with Malignite and his mind-controlled lackeys!" Satoko said as her and the other Senshi along with Rion ran their hands over their White Rings and made them blend into their skin.

"Solar Crisis!"

"Moon Eternal!"

"Terra Crystal Power!"

"Phobos Crystal Power!"

"Deimos Crystal Power!"

"Rhea Crystal Power!"

"Triton Crystal Power!"

"Ganymede Crystal Power!"

"Io Crystal Power!"

"Titania Crystal Power!"

"Eris Crystal Power!"

"Pallas Crystal Power!"

"Vesta Crystal Power!"

"Juno Crystal Power!"

"Ceres Crystal Power!"

"Venus Cosmic Power!"

"Jupiter Cosmic Power!"

"Uranus Cosmic Power!"

"Neptune Cosmic Power!"

"Pluto Cosmic Power!"

"Solar Armor Activation!"

"Make Up!" The girls said.

"Energize!" Rion said.

They all transformed into their Senshi forms and Rion transformed into his Solar Knight form.

So with that they activated their portals and passed through.

* * *

**_Outside of Tokyo Tower..._**

"We have to get through the guards." Solaris said.

"Well let's go!" Terra said.

With that the Senshi went off to face the guards. Only they were ambushed by the inner senshi and Tuxedo Mask.

"Uh-oh just like our friends said!" Eternal Neo Moon said. "Mother and Father are under the control of Malignite."

"Not to mention the inners." Pallas said.

"Well we have to fight them. Venus, Mars, Jupiter you three take on your Dimension A Counterparts." Solaris said. "Terra and I will take on Tuxedo Mask and Eternal Moon."

"Who is going to take on Mercury?" Neptune asked.

"You will take on Mercury." Solaris said as she addressed Neptune.

"The rest of us will take on any Droids that come our way. They are either people or Pokemon or they could just be random ones." Phobos said.

"So we have to be careful how we take them on. You never know when they may be innocents." Deimos said.

Just then several Pokemon Trainers sent out Pokemon of there own. The Senshi that were Pokemon trainers also sent out Pokemon, the ones that weren't already involved in either battling the inners or Tuxedo Mask at the moment.

The brainwashed Trainers' Pokemon were quickly fainted and the Black Rings on them were destroyed and replaced by White rings. Malignite doesn't know it and he never will.

"Moon Tiara Action!"

"Solaris Cosmic Star Blast!"

"Rose Barrage!"

"Not so fast brother dear! I know your weaknesses! So take this! Terra Sandstorm Smash!"

"Mars Flame Sniper."

The hit didn't even hit Dimension B's Mars because she just stretched out of the way.

"Now it's my turn! Mars Flaming Gum Gum Gattling!"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

The attack hit, but it turned out that it was a Venus Shadow Clone.

"Venus Golden Spiraling Shuriken!"

The attacks of Venus and Mars from Dimension B hit home weakening their A Counterparts.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Too Slow Tomboy! How about a Jupiter Double Elemental Punch!"

The punch hit A's Jupiter dead on causing her to fall back and weaken.

"Neptune Deep Aqua Shining Wave!"

The attack it Mercury dead on as it weakened her sending her stumbling back!

"Pluto Garnet Rod Wave!"

"Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast!"

"Io Magma Wheel Wallop!"

"Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!"

"Eris Frenzy Ball Impact Ignition!"

"Pink Ladies Freezing Kiss!"

"Triton Waterspout Smash!"

"Ganymede Rock Slide Wave Wallop!"

"Uranus Space Sword Slice!"

The Healers in the group played Rock Paper Scissors and Eternal Neo Moon won.

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Healing Wave Activation!"

With that the Brainwashed Senshi and Pokemon Trainers were defeated and healed as well as Tuxedo Mask.

"You guys need to lock on to Pluto's location." Terra said.

"What are you talking about?" Pluto asked. "I'm right here."

"Not you Pluto, this Dimension's Pluto!" Solaris said.

"Oh okay." Pluto(B) said.

"But first put these on. We can't have you falling under evil control again." Rubeus said as appeared in a flash of Ruby.

"What are these?" Eternal Moon and Tuxedo Mask asked in unison.

The inners were also wondering.

"These are White Rings which will counter the Dark Rings." Rubeus said. "Don't worry neither Wiseman nor Malignite know anything about them and they won't. These White Rings have been shielded from evil eyes."

The Inners and Tuxedo Mask were thrilled.

"I guess it's time we go join the others that are with Pluto of this dimension." Eternal Moon said as she activated her portal.

The other Senshi as well as Tuxedo Mask nodded in agreement and activated their Portals and portaled to the hidden location. Luckily it couldn't be traced by any evil entities.

"Okay guys, now let's head up the tower to face Malignite and destroy him once and for all!" Solaris said as she led the SMA to the tower. Rubeus then flashed back to the Solar Palace not tracked by anyone except the members of the SMA.

"Well let's climb the tower! There are bound to be Droids abound in there. It won't be eay at all to get to Malignite! It's our time to shine again. I Sailor Solaris along with the Galactic Guardians, Crystal Tokyo Senshi, and our friends the Dimension B Senshi will take down Malignite in the name of our sun! Prepare to be punished Malignite!" Solaris said as she struck a pose with the rest of the SMA.

They made their way through the tower taking out all sorts of Droids and finally made it to the Observation Deck of Tokyo Tower. Malignite appeared.

"I am impressed you made it this far Senshi, but your quest ends here! The Black Moon Family will reign supreme once again and Crystal Tokyo will cease to exist along with your Crystal Tokyo friends." Malignite said as he pointed to the Crystal Tokyo Senshi. "Prepare to die at the hands of your mentors Silver Moon Alliance! Appear my slaves and destroy these Senshi and their Solar Knight Protector!"

Lo and Behold, Professors Oak, Ivy, Elm, Birch, and Rowan appeared along with Io's family with Dark looks in their eyes. Masato ambushed his sister right away. The battle before Malignite was fought fiercely and the mind controlled Professors along with Io's family were defeated and healed and given White Rings. Then they ran into the Gym Leaders of the various regions they have visited minus the Unova crew because in this adventure the SMA members, at least the ones from Dimension A haven't encountered them yet. Those Gym Leaders were eventually defeated, healed and given White Rings to protect them against Malignite's influence. Now it was through the portal into Malignite's chamber. However Malignite was at the back in his throne and sent out a squad of droids to slow our heroes down. What will happen now? Only time will tell! Stay Tuned to find out!

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**_Next time:_** This is it! The final stand of Malignite. Will he agree to be healed or rather be destroyed? Will the SMA be able to defeat him and his squad of Droids? Only time will tell! Stay Tuned to find out!

**_Next time on _****_Galactic Guardians A:_** **_Episode 25(GG Episode 81): Dark Moon: Malignite's Final Stand!_** Coming soon to a Fanfiction Site Near you. Stay Tuned!

_**Special Guests from Dimension B:**_ Naruto Uzamaki-Kazama/Sailor Venus, Ranma Saotome/Sailor Jupiter, Monkey D. Luffy/Sailor Mars, Kakashi Hatake/Sailor Uranus, Portugas D. Ace/Sailor Neptune, Trista Meiou/Sailor Pluto.

Please Read and Review! Also enjoy!

Sincerely,

AshK

P.S. Special Author's Note #1: Please check out mine and Emma's New Story: **_New Lives Galactic Guardians A_** and a new joint story that we call **_Galactic Senshi._** on our joint account. There are links to the Profile in both of our Accounts. The Account is also listed in both of our Favorite Author's List as well as in our favorite stories list. Please check it out and Read and Review! We would really appreciate it. **_Galactic Senshi_** is a combined story of this one and Emma's **_New Senshi Series_** please check that one out as well it is on the same profile. Later On! AshK

P.P.S. Thanks to what I learned on the forums today, I can update again. I have several other stories I am going to update. They won't all be updated tonight, but I have them in my Document Manager so I can update them. I hope you enjoy this Episode. The next one should be coming out soon. ~Later! AshK


	25. 25: Dark Moon: Malignite's Final Stand!

**_Galactic Guardians A_**

**_Author: AshK_**

**_Rating: Fiction rated T for Violence and Romance!_**

**_Disclaimer: Not Mine! I am writing this strictly for the enjoyment of writing. I am not making any profit off of this whatsoever! My sole purpose writing this fic is to honor all the creators of Pokemon, Ranma 1/2 as well as any other Anime that is referenced in here! So don't sue me!_**

**_Opening: Refer to Episodes 1 through 12 for the opening. I will not post the opening again until it changes again!_**

**_Episode 25(GG Episode 81): _****__****_ Dark Moon: Malignite's Final Stand!_**

**_Arc II: Fall of the Dark Moon! Part XI  
_**

* * *

**_Outside of Tokyo Tower at the conclusion of the battle..._**

It was time to heal their comrades as well as the innocents.

The Healers in the group played Rock Paper Scissors and Eternal Neo Moon won.

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Healing Wave Activation!"

With that the Brainwashed Senshi and Pokemon Trainers were defeated and healed as well as Tuxedo Mask.

"You guys need to lock on to Pluto's location." Terra said.

"What are you talking about?" Pluto asked. "I'm right here."

"Not you Pluto, this Dimension's Pluto!" Solaris said.

"Oh okay." Pluto(B) said.

"But first put these on. We can't have you falling under evil control again." Rubeus said as appeared in a flash of Ruby.

"What are these?" Eternal Moon and Tuxedo Mask asked in unison.

The inners were also wondering.

"These are White Rings which will counter the Dark Rings." Rubeus said. "Don't worry neither Wiseman nor Malignite know anything about them and they won't. These White Rings have been shielded from evil eyes."

The Inners and Tuxedo Mask were thrilled.

"I guess it's time we go join the others that are with Pluto of this dimension." Eternal Moon said as she activated her portal.

The other Senshi as well as Tuxedo Mask nodded in agreement and activated their Portals and portaled to the hidden location. Luckily it couldn't be traced by any evil entities.

"Okay guys, now let's head up the tower to face Malignite and destroy him once and for all!" Solaris said as she led the SMA to the tower. Rubeus then flashed back to the Solar Palace not tracked by anyone except the members of the SMA.

"Well let's climb the tower! There are bound to be Droids abound in there. It won't be easy at all to get to Malignite! It's our time to shine again. I Sailor Solaris along with the Galactic Guardians, Crystal Tokyo Senshi, and our friends the Dimension B Senshi will take down Malignite in the name of our sun! Prepare to be punished Malignite!" Solaris said as she struck a pose with the rest of the SMA.

They made their way through the tower taking out all sorts of Droids and finally made it to the Observation Deck of Tokyo Tower. Malignite appeared.

"I am impressed you made it this far Senshi, but your quest ends here! The Black Moon Family will reign supreme once again and Crystal Tokyo will cease to exist along with your Crystal Tokyo friends." Malignite said as he pointed to the Crystal Tokyo Senshi. "Prepare to die at the hands of your mentors Silver Moon Alliance! Appear my slaves and destroy these Senshi and their Solar Knight Protector!"

Lo and Behold, Professors Oak, Ivy, Elm, Birch, and Rowan appeared along with Io's family with Dark looks in their eyes. Masato ambushed his sister right away. The battle before Malignite was fought fiercely and the mind controlled Professors along with Io's family were defeated and healed and given White Rings. Then they ran into the Gym Leaders of the various regions they have visited including the Unova crew Those Gym Leaders were eventually defeated, healed and given White Rings to protect them against Malignite's influence. Now it was through the portal into Malignite's chamber. However Malignite was at the back in his throne and sent out a squad of droids to slow our heroes down.

The Senshi and Solar Knight entered Tokyo Tower after the defeat of the brainwashed trainers and Gym Leaders.

The droids were easy to get rid of. As the droids were destroyed more came. They were destroyed as well. Now it was down to Solaris Vs. Malignite. It eventually turned into a Pokemon battle and eventually Malignite started attacking Solaris himself. He was seriously weak.

"Malignite, do you wish to join our cause and take down your former boss? I mean he has been using you all along. You can help us defeat him. Or at least give us a clue about Wiseman." Solaris pleaded.

"Me, join you wimps? Never! I would rather die than serve you. You may have defeated me, but you don't stand a chance against Wiseman. He will destroy you and your friends and Crystal Tokyo will be destroyed. The Black Moon will reign supreme and the SMA will cease to exist."

"Fine if you wish to be destroyed, so it will be. Say goodbye Malignite!" Solaris said. "Everyone I need your power to help me! It's the only way I can use my ultimate attack."

With that the Solaris Court gave their power to Solaris as as she summoned her new scepter.

"Solar Flare Sunspot Storm Smash!" Solaris said. The attack destroyed Malignite as Solaris fell to the ground weakened.

"Solaris Mama!" The twins said as they rushed to Solaris said. Terra also rushed to her loves side.

"Why did you use that? You know you can't use that attack yet without weakening?" Terra scolded her love.

"It was the only way I could destroy Malignite. No matter how I tried to talk him out of having me kill him, he wouldn't listen."

"He was pure evil. We had to destroy him." Triton said.

Solaris quickly recovered just in time to see Malignite's dimension begin to collapse. After that all the dark spires disappeared and Tokyo returned to normal.

"We have to get out of here!" Solaris said as she activated her portal. It was time to return to the Solar Palace. After Solaris stepped through her portal, everyone else activated their portals and stepped trough.

* * *

**_Solar Palace..._**

After the Senshi and Solar Knight De-Transformed. A strange castle appeared in between Viridian City and Indigo Plateau. Dark Spires went up all around and a black crystal shield appeared around the affected area.

"We have to lock onto the anomaly. That is where we will have to portal you in. Once inside Wiseman's castle there is no escape until Wiseman is defeated." Diamond said.

"We cannot help you. Your portal devices will be useless inside of Wiseman's Castle." Pearl said.

"That's okay. All we need to do is get there. This is the final battle with the Black Moon Clan." Satoko said.

"We have to do what we can. This is our biggest test so far." Rion said.

"We have to give all we got!" Katsu said. The reason Kasumi was in her male form is because Satoko requested it.

"Well what are we waiting for. We have a world and a future world to save!" Imite said.

"Let's get this show on the road." Shuu said.

With that the Senshi and Rion quickly transformed and portaled to Wiseman's Castle. Once they were there, their communicators went blank and they were trapped.

The Fall of Wisman is at hand! Soon the Black Moon Clan will be defeated, or will Wiseman win? Stay Tuned as the final chapters of this arc get underway! Keep an eye out!

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**_Next time:_** This is it! It's time for our heroes to take down Wiseman. Will they succeed or fail? Only time will tell! Stay Tuned to find out!

**_Next time on _****_Galactic Guardians A:_** **_Episode 26(GG Episode 82): Dark Moon: Into the Castle!_** Coming soon to a Fanfiction Site Near you. Stay Tuned!

_**Special Guests from Dimension B:**_ Naruto Uzamaki-Kazama/Sailor Venus, Ranma Saotome/Sailor Jupiter, Monkey D. Luffy/Sailor Mars, Kakashi Hatake/Sailor Uranus, Portugas D. Ace/Sailor Neptune, Trista Meiou/Sailor Pluto.

Please Read and Review! Also enjoy!

Sincerely,

AshK

P.S. Special Author's Note #1: Please check out mine and Emma's New Story: **_New Lives Galactic Guardians A_** and a new joint story that we call **_Galactic Senshi._** on our joint account. There are links to the Profile in both of our Accounts. The Account is also listed in both of our Favorite Author's List as well as in our favorite stories list. Please check it out and Read and Review! We would really appreciate it. **_Galactic Senshi_** is a combined story of this one and Emma's **_New Senshi Series_** please check that one out as well it is on the same profile. Later On! AshK

P.P.S. Thanks to what I learned on the forums today, I can update again. I have several other stories I am going to update. They won't all be updated tonight, but I have them in my Document Manager so I can update them. I hope you enjoy this Episode. The next one should be coming out soon. ~Later! AshK


	26. 26: Dark Moon: Into the Castle!

**_Galactic Guardians A_**

**_Author: AshK_**

**_Rating: Fiction rated T for Violence and Romance!_**

**_Disclaimer: Not Mine! I am writing this strictly for the enjoyment of writing. I am not making any profit off of this whatsoever! My sole purpose writing this fic is to honor all the creators of Pokemon, Ranma 1/2 as well as any other Anime that is referenced in here! So don't sue me!_**

**_Opening: Refer to Episodes 1 through 12 for the opening. I will not post the opening again until it changes again!_**

**_Episode 26(GG Episode 82): _****__****_ Dark Moon: Into the Castle!_**

**_Arc II: Fall of the Dark Moon! Part XII  
_**

* * *

**_Solar Palace..._**

After the Senshi and Solar Knight De-Transformed. A strange castle appeared in between Viridian City and Indigo Plateau. Dark Spires went up all around and a black crystal shield appeared around the affected area.

"We have to lock onto the anomaly. That is where we will have to portal you in. Once inside Wiseman's castle there is no escape until Wiseman is defeated." Diamond said.

"We cannot help you. Your portal devices will be useless inside of Wiseman's Castle." Pearl said.

"That's okay. All we need to do is get there. This is the final battle with the Black Moon Clan." Satoko said.

"We have to do what we can. This is our biggest test so far." Rion said.

"We have to give all we got!" Katsu said. The reason Kasumi was in her male form is because Satoko requested it.

"Well what are we waiting for. We have a world and a future world to save!" Imite said.

"Let's get this show on the road." Shuu said.

With that the Senshi and Rion quickly transformed and portaled to Wiseman's Castle. Once they were there, their communicators went blank and they were trapped.

* * *

**_Inside the Main Foyer of the Castle..._**

* * *

"Okay that's it we are on our own." Solaris said.

"Venus, you and the Dimension B Senshi go to the East Side of the Castle." Terra said. "We will go to the West Side of the castle."

"Right." Venus said.

With that the two Teams split up and promised to meet in the main hall at the Center Tower where Wiseman was bound to be hiding.

As they made their way through the castle that Solar Dusted several Droids and healed some as well. All of a sudden two huge Pokemon stood in our heroes way they were vaguely feminine in shape and structure. One was White and one was Black. They stood in our heroes way. Solaris took out her Pokedex. It said the Pokemon were unknown so the Senshi and Solar Knight weakened the two monsters and ended up healing them. Solaris took out her Pokedex again and pointed to the white one: "Reshiram..." the Pokedex went on and on about Reshiram as Solaris after getting info on Reshiram pointed the dex to Zekrom. The dex gave a detailed explanation about Zekrom. They were both Unova Pokemon.

After they were freed from Wiseman's influence they flew back to Unova.

"Those are Unova Pokemon." Solaris said as she remembered her days of traveling the Unova region with two Gym Leaders from the region which he became really good friends with.

The Senshi and Solar Knight then defeated several other Droids that were just random creations and weren't any Pokemon they were just created from random things. A portal then opened revealing a cloaked figure.

"So you have made it this far Silver Moon Alliance." The figure said. "This is where your journey ends for good. This is also where Crystal Tokyo gets destroyed once and for all! Go my droid army!"

The droids were made into Solar Dust as the Senshi were now face to face with the cloaked figure.

Who is this cloaked figure? Nobody knows. could it be Wiseman? Stay Tuned to find out!

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**_Next time:_** The final encounter with Wiseman and the Dark Moon occurs and concludes in the next episode. Will the SMA succeed or fail? Only time will tell! Stay Tuned to find out!

**_Next time on _****_Galactic Guardians A:_** **_Episode 27(GG Episode 83): Dark Moon: The Fall of Wiseman!_** Coming soon to a Fanfiction Site Near you. Stay Tuned!

_**Special Guests from Dimension B:**_ Naruto Uzamaki-Kazama/Sailor Venus, Ranma Saotome/Sailor Jupiter, Monkey D. Luffy/Sailor Mars, Kakashi Hatake/Sailor Uranus, Portugas D. Ace/Sailor Neptune, Trista Meiou/Sailor Pluto.

Please Read and Review! Also enjoy!

Sincerely,

AshK

P.S. Special Author's Note #1: Please check out mine and Emma's New Story: **_New Lives Galactic Guardians A_** and a new joint story that we call **_Galactic Senshi._** on our joint account. There are links to the Profile in both of our Accounts. The Account is also listed in both of our Favorite Author's List as well as in our favorite stories list. Please check it out and Read and Review! We would really appreciate it. **_Galactic Senshi_** is a combined story of this one and Emma's **_New Senshi Series_** please check that one out as well it is on the same profile. Later On! AshK

P.P.S. Thanks to what I learned on the forums today, I can update again. I have several other stories I am going to update. They won't all be updated tonight, but I have them in my Document Manager so I can update them. I hope you enjoy this Episode. The next one should be coming out soon. ~Later! AshK


	27. 27: Dark Moon: The Fall of Wiseman!

**_Galactic Guardians A_**

**_Author: AshK_**

**_Rating: Fiction rated T for Violence and Romance!_**

**_Disclaimer: Not Mine! I am writing this strictly for the enjoyment of writing. I am not making any profit off of this whatsoever! My sole purpose writing this fic is to honor all the creators of Pokemon, Ranma 1/2 as well as any other Anime that is referenced in here! So don't sue me!_**

**_Opening: Refer to Episodes 1 through 12 for the opening. I will not post the opening again until it changes again!_**

**_Episode 27(GG Episode 83): _****__****_ Dark Moon: The Fall of Wiseman!_**

**_Arc II: Fall of the Dark Moon! Part XIII  
_**

* * *

**_Team one made it to the site of the final battle first The B Senshi were still fighting their way through the castle..._**

"So you have made it this far Silver Moon Alliance." The figure cackled. "This is where your journey ends for good. This is also where Crystal Tokyo gets destroyed once and for all! Go my droid army!"

The droids were made into Solar Dust as the Senshi were now face to face with the cloaked figure.

"So Wiseman we meet again." Eternal Neo Moon said.

"Ah yes little rabbit, my how you have grown and you've got protectors of your own now." Wiseman said. "Little wave, come back to me!"

Wiseman shot dark lightning at Chibi-Terra.

"You are not going to trick me again!" Chibi-Terra said. "Chibi-Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

The attack hit Wiseman's arm.

"Solaris Aiku-Blade Slash!" Solaris said as she sent a beam of light to the arm that shooting the dark lightning at her future daughter. The beam of light formed a blade and amputated the arm.

From out of nowhere a golden shuriken cut the other arm off. The B Senshi have arrived. This time they had Mercury and Saturn of Dimension B with them also Neo Sailor Moon as well. Wiseman was quite confused to say the least as he saw two little rabbits that have grown up a lot.

"Oh no! Which one is the original little rabbit?" Wiseman asked confused as he was knocked back by both of them. They both lost their transformation and fell unconscious.

"Prince/Princess!" The B Senshi and the Sailor Quartet along with Chibi-Terra said in unison as they all attacked and were knocked back and unconscious. The transformations faded, but Umi got right back up and re-transformed and joined the rest of the Solaris Court.

Then the B Asteroids showed up and attacked. They too got knocked back and out and lost their transformation. Zatch and Hyde tried to attack as well since they came through the portal with Mercury and Vesta of Dimension B. They were quickly knocked out. It was just the Solaris Court that remained as Wiseman sent out several droids to occupy the Solaris Court as well as Sailor Chibi-Terra.

This left only Double Solaris.

The Droids were easily taken care of however and everyone attacked Wiseman except for Double-Terra. They stood next to Double Solaris. The Solaris Quartet stood at the ready.

"Now it's time for you to suffer the same fate as your friends from Dimension B as well as your protectors! Prepare to die Solaris Quartet!" Wiseman said as he used mental telepathy to control his scythe. All of a sudden a sword sliced through it. Solaris looked back only to see that whoever was there disappeared.

"Hyperion why do you alway disappear like that?" Solaris asked angrily.

All of a sudden Wiseman was stabbed in the back by a sword and turned around to see the Solar Knight pulling his sword out. As soon as Solar Knight retrieved the sword Wiseman immediately knocked him out causing to lose his transformation and revert back to an unconscious Rion.

His form then shifted into an even uglier form. He had become Doom Phantom he also had both his arms and hands back.

Solaris was about to attack when Double Terra stood in her way.

"It is up to you two to finish Wiseman Doom Phantom off. We are only able to pull off one more hit!" Terra said. "Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Chibi-Terra Earthquake Elimination." Chibi-Terra said with her last effort.

"Take our powers Double Solaris and make us proud!" Double Terra said as they sent all of their power into Double Solaris. Noticing what Double Solaris did, the rest of the Solaris Court channeled all of their power together into one huge mass and sent it into Double Solaris. Terra reverted to her male form known as Katsu since that was the form he/she was in when he/she transformed.

"Absorb all the power from your team you want it won't help you!" Doom Phantom Cackled.

Double Solaris kept on attacking Doom Phantom with the extra energy until it got to the point where he was switching back and forth between Wiseman and Doom Phantom.

"NOW!" Solaris said as her symbol blaze brightly on her forehead.

"RIGHT!" Chibi-Solaris said as her symbol blazed just as brightly.

"We still don't have enough energy!" Solaris said.

"I can give you energy Oneechan!" Rion said as he transformed back into Solar Knight. Then the symbol on his armor blazed as bright as the other two Solarian Royal family members did. This caused Solar Knight to become Prince Hyperion.

"Here take my help! You need it!" Prince Hyperion said as his energy went into his big sister as well as his little niece. Sunlight blazed around double Solaris as words they haven't used in a while come to their minds.

"Solar Princess Power Make Up!" Solaris and Chibi-Solaris said in unison as they transformed into their Princess forms.

"Time to destroy you once and for all Wiseman!" Princess Satoko said.

"You will pay!" Neo Princess Satoko said.

"I Princess Satoko of the Solar Kingdom hereby banish you into the void for all eternity with no way to return no matter how hard anyone tries! Solar Princess Shooting Star Elimination!" Both Princess Satoko's said.

Wiseman was still standing but barely.

_'Everyone we need your help! Please lend us your power!'_ Princess Satoko and Neo Princess Satoko thought in unison.

The B Senshi that arrived late also gave their powers to Dimension A's Solar Princesses joining the power Double Solaris was already given from the Dimension A Senshi as well as Hyperion.

"Once again we say this again: I Princess Satoko of the Solar Kingdom hereby banish you Wiseman/Doom Phantom into the void for all eternity with no hope of returning no matter how hard anyone tries! Say Goodbye! Solar Princess Shooting Star Elimination!"

With that said several multi-colored lights came from the twin scepters as they surrounded Wiseman/Doom Phantom and encased him. This hereby sealed him up for all eternity and blasted him into pieces that were scattered all throughout the void.

The cave returned to normal as all the remaining Dark Crystal Spires vanished into nothingness as if they had never existed. The Senshi then found themselves back in the Solar Palace De-Transformed.

* * *

**_Back in the Solar Palace..._**

All the B Senshi were awake. Ash went up to Satoko and her guardians as well as Phobos and Deimos.

"We would love to stay an help you celebrate, but we have to get back to our own dimension. You should come visit us again sometime." Ash said to his currently female counterpart.

"We certainly will. Maybe we can help you out like you helped us out." Satoko said.

"That would be great!" Ranma said.

"Be seeing you all around." Ren said.

"See ya!" Naruto said.

The rest of the B Senshi acknowledged the A Senshi and Solar Knight and portaled back to their own dimension.

"Well I wonder who we will face next." Kasumi wondered after she shifted back to her natural form from her male form.

"We all do. I'm sure we will have a lot more adventures coming our way." Satoko said.

"I'm sure we will." Saika said.

"Well should we celebrate with a shopping spree?" Momoko suggested.

"I guess I could use some more clothes!" Satoko exclaimed excitedly and giggled girlishly.

"Satoko you are so girly!" Kasumi teased.

"Well like duh hon! I am currently female!" Satoko said as she wrapped her arms around Kasumi and kissed her passionately.

"Well come on guys! Let's go!" All the rest of the natural girls demanded.

With that they portaled back to Pallet City and then sent out their flying Pokemon to go on a shopping spree at the Tojho City Galleria.

* * *

**_Dark Blue Alliance HQ..._**

Wiseman's chair disappeared as did Diamond's, Pearl's, Rubeus', Sapphire's, Emerald's**_, _**and Malignite's now it was just the Death Busters and Witches 5 as well as Shadow Galactica(Galaxia and the Animamates remaining as well as whatever villains the B Senshi were battling at the moment.

"It won't be long until we take control of this measly universe!" Nehellenia cackled.

"Sounds good to me." Pharaoh 90 said.

"Time to bring Silence once again!" Mistress 9 said as she finally took complete control of Kodachi.

"We will not fail this time!" Dr. Tomoe said.

"Yes doctor!" Eugeal said.

"I will rescue my pig-tailed Goddess from that Kerr Saotome!" Kuno said as he twirled his cue pole around.

"We will get that Pikachu! In fact we will get all the Pikachu's The Silver Moon Alliance won't stand a chance against us!" Musashi said.

The rest of the Dead Moon agents cackled in concert evilly.

"I will destroy those Mew Mews once and for all!" Deep Blue said. "Mews Sukey and Berry too!"

All of a sudden there was a shaking outside of their headquarters a huge Castle rose up behind them as a passage way between the castle and the Headquarters materialized. A Green-haired trainer in a baseball hat and street clothes arrived from the newly opened passage way followed by several older men in robes. One of the men in robes had something on his face as several trainers that looked like they were from medieval times appeared in the grand hall. Cyrus was the first to speak up.

"Who are you?" Cyrus asked.

"My name is N. I am the King of Team Plasma. I wish to join your alliance. We want revenge on someone named Satoshi Tanaka as well as a girl named Airisu and a Gym Leader named Dento. We also want revenge against the Gym Leader of Unova for locking us up. We aim to make trainers release their Pokemon from the slavery of the Pokeballs." The newly introduced N said.

"I am Ghetsis." Ghetsis said "I am one of the seven sages chosen to serve my Lord N."

"The name is Gorm." Gorm said.

"I am Bronius" Bronius said.

"I am Zinzolin." Zinzolin said.

"The name is Rood." Rood said.

"I am Ryoku." Ryoku said.

"My name is Giallo." Giallo said.

"We are Team Plasma!" All the grunts, sages as well as N said in unison.

"If you are willing to help us, we will help you. We all have our own goals." Sakaki said. "My name is Sakaki. I am the Leader of Team Rocket."

"I am Maxie." Maxie said. "I am the Leader of Team Magma who wishes to expand the land."

"The name is Archie." Archie said. "I am the Leader of Team Aqua who wishes to expand the Sea."

"The name is Tabitha. I am an Administrator, second in command of Team Magma." Tabitha said.

"The name is Shelly. I too am an Adminstrator. I am second in command of Team Aqua." Shelly said.

"The name is Commander Mars of Team Galactic." Commander Mars said.

"The name is Commander Jupiter of Team Galactic." Commander Jupiter said.

"I am Commander Saturn of Team Galactic." Commander Saturn said.

"The name is Charon. I too am a commander of Team Galactic. I do all the research for Team Galactic.

This continued as all the villains introduced themselves to Team Plasma.

Nehellenia and the other remaining villains of the Dark Blue Alliance also introduced themselves to Team Plasma.

"We shall use my castle as the new Dark Blue Alliance Headquarters. There is a lot more room in there than there is here." N said.

The rest of the Dark Blue alliance agreed So with that they left the crumbling ruins of their current headquarters for the luxury of Plasma Castle.

Well with Wiseman/Doom Phantom defeated, what more adventures await the Silver Moon Alliance? Also why does Team Plasma want revenge? Stay Tuned to find out!

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**_Next time:_** It's celebration time as the SMA celebrates their latest victory. However if the Dark Blue Alliance has anything to say about it with their new allies, Team Plasma, the SMA's Celebration will be short-lived.

**_Next time on Galactic Guardians A: Episode 28(GG Episode 84): Dark Moon Defeated! Let's Celebrate!_** Coming soon to a Fanfiction Site Near you. Stay Tuned!

_**Special Guests from Dimension B:**_ None

Please Read and Review! Also enjoy!

Sincerely,

AshK

P.S. Special Author's Note #1: Please check out mine and Emma's New Story: **_New Lives Galactic Guardians A_** and a new joint story that we call **_Galactic Senshi._** on our joint account. There are links to the Profile in both of our Accounts. The Account is also listed in both of our Favorite Author's List as well as in our favorite stories list. Please check it out and Read and Review! We would really appreciate it. **_Galactic Senshi_** is a combined story of this one and Emma's **_New Senshi Series_** please check that one out as well it is on the same profile. Later On! AshK

P.P.S. Thanks to what I learned on the forums today, I can update again. I have several other stories I am going to update. They won't all be updated tonight, but I have them in my Document Manager so I can update them. I hope you enjoy this Episode. The next one should be coming out soon. ~Later! AshK


	28. 28: Enter Haumea and Eternal Solaris!

**_Galactic Guardians A_**

**_Opening:_** Refer to Episodes 1 through 12 for the opening. The only difference now is that the Dark Moon Clan is no longer shown, Also one of the Silouhettes changed to show a girl with a Palm Tree hair style also the theme is now the Black and White Theme song. Other than that, it's the same.

**__****_Episode 28(GG Episode 84): Enter Haumea and Eternal Solaris!_**  


**_Arc II: Fall of the Dark Moon! Part XIV_**

**_Introducing: _**Airisu Age: 14 from Opelucid City, Unova. This means that Hikari and Nozomi are 15 Shuu/Saika and Haruka are 16. The rest of the ages remain the same.**_  
_**

* * *

**_ Solar Palace, after the final battle with Wiseman/Doom Phantom..._**

All the B Senshi were awake. Ash went up to Satoko and her guardians as well as Phobos and Deimos.

"We would love to stay an help you celebrate, but we have to get back to our own dimension. You should come visit us again sometime." Ash said to his currently female counterpart.

"We certainly will. Maybe we can help you out like you helped us out." Satoko said.

"That would be great!" Ranma said.

"Be seeing you all around." Ren said.

"See ya!" Naruto said.

The rest of the B Senshi acknowledged the A Senshi and Solar Knight and portaled back to their own dimension.

"Well I wonder who we will face next." Kasumi wondered after she shifted back to her natural form from her male form.

"We all do. I'm sure we will have a lot more adventures coming our way." Satoko said.

"I'm sure we will." Saika said.

"Well should we celebrate with a shopping spree?" Momoko suggested.

"I guess I could use some more clothes!" Satoko exclaimed excitedly and giggled girlishly.

"Satoko you are so girly!" Kasumi teased.

"Well like duh hon! I am currently female!" Satoko said as she wrapped her arms around Kasumi and kissed her passionately.

"Well come on guys! Let's go!" All the rest of the natural girls demanded.

With that they portaled back to Pallet City and then sent out their flying Pokemon to go on a shopping spree at the Tojho City Galleria.

* * *

**_Dark Blue Alliance HQ..._**

Wiseman's chair disappeared as did Diamond's, Pearl's, Rubeus', Sapphire's, Emerald's**_, _**and Malignite's now it was just the Death Busters and Witches 5 as well as Shadow Galactica(Galaxia and the Animamates remaining as well as whatever villains the B Senshi were battling at the moment.

"It won't be long until we take control of this measly universe!" Nehellenia cackled.

"Sounds good to me." Pharaoh 90 said.

"Time to bring Silence once again!" Mistress 9 said as she finally took complete control of Kodachi.

"We will not fail this time!" Dr. Tomoe said.

"Yes doctor!" Eugeal said.

"I will rescue my pig-tailed Goddess from that Kerr Saotome!" Kuno said as he twirled his cue pole around.

"We will get that Pikachu! In fact we will get all the Pikachu's The Silver Moon Alliance won't stand a chance against us!" Musashi said.

The rest of the Dead Moon agents cackled in concert evilly.

"I will destroy those Mew Mews once and for all!" Deep Blue said. "Mews Sukey and Berry too!"

All of a sudden there was a shaking outside of their headquarters a huge Castle rose up behind them as a passage way between the castle and the Headquarters materialized. A Green-haired trainer in a baseball hat and street clothes arrived from the newly opened passage way followed by several older men in robes. One of the men in robes had something on his face as several trainers that looked like they were from medieval times appeared in the grand hall. Cyrus was the first to speak up.

"Who are you?" Cyrus asked.

"My name is N. I am the King of Team Plasma. I wish to join your alliance. We want revenge on someone named Satoshi Tanaka as well as a girl named Airisu and a Gym Leader named Dento. We also want revenge against the Gym Leader of Unova for locking us up. We aim to make trainers release their Pokemon from the slavery of the Pokeballs." The newly introduced N said.

"I am Ghetsis." Ghetsis said "I am one of the seven sages chosen to serve my Lord N."

"The name is Gorm." Gorm said.

"I am Bronius" Bronius said.

"I am Zinzolin." Zinzolin said.

"The name is Rood." Rood said.

"I am Ryoku." Ryoku said.

"My name is Giallo." Giallo said.

"We are Team Plasma!" All the grunts, sages as well as N said in unison.

"If you are willing to help us, we will help you. We all have our own goals." Sakaki said. "My name is Sakaki. I am the Leader of Team Rocket."

"I am Maxie." Maxie said. "I am the Leader of Team Magma who wishes to expand the land."

"The name is Archie." Archie said. "I am the Leader of Team Aqua who wishes to expand the Sea."

"The name is Tabitha. I am an Administrator, second in command of Team Magma." Tabitha said.

"The name is Shelly. I too am an Adminstrator. I am second in command of Team Aqua." Shelly said.

"The name is Commander Mars of Team Galactic." Commander Mars said.

"The name is Commander Jupiter of Team Galactic." Commander Jupiter said.

"I am Commander Saturn of Team Galactic." Commander Saturn said.

"The name is Charon. I too am a commander of Team Galactic. I do all the research for Team Galactic.

This continued as all the villains introduced themselves to Team Plasma.

Nehellenia and the other remaining villains of the Dark Blue Alliance also introduced themselves to Team Plasma.

"We shall use my castle as the new Dark Blue Alliance Headquarters. There is a lot more room in there than there is here." N said.

The rest of the Dark Blue alliance agreed So with that they left the crumbling ruins of their current headquarters for the luxury of Plasma Castle.

* * *

**_Tojho City Galleria..._**

The Senshi and Rion were on a spree to celebrate the most recent victory. A new face joined up with our heroes as Satoko, Saika, and Ren explain their specific condition to their new friend Airisu from Opelucid City, Unova.

"So Airisu, what brings you here?" Satoko asked.

"There is something about you girls that seem familiar to me. I mean like we battled against each other recently." Airisu said.

"I thought you said that some Senshi encountered you." Kasumi said. "You never said why they encountered you recently."

"I attacked them at least I think I did." Airisu said.

"So what does it have to do with us?" Umi asked.

"Please explain." Yomi said.

"Well most of them resembled you guys." Airisu said.

"Now like why would we resemble the Senshi?" Satoko asked. "They are super heroines. We are just ordinary Pokemon Trainers and Gym Leaders. Nothing special."

"That's weird." Airisu said.

As our heroes and Airisu were making their way through the galleria they noticed a bunch of people congregating in center court. Which ironically was also the food court. They looked medieval like with their knight uniforms.

"Is that who I think it is Airisu?" Satoko asked.

"It's Team Plasma." Airisu said. "What are they doing here?"

"I thought they were in jail." Kasumi remarked.

"Who let them out?" Haruka asked.

"I have no idea." Saika said.

"I have a few guesses." Ren said.

"So do I." Akane said.

"What are you talking about?" Airisu asked.

"My name is Airisu by the way." Airisu says as she introduces herself to Haruka and the others.

"There is something familiar about you." Imite said.

"I know we haven't met before now, but it seems I know you from somewhere." Nanako said.

"I know it's weird right?" Airisu asked.

* * *

**_In Plasma Castle A.K.A. The New Dark Blue Alliance HQ...(Dun Dun Dun Dunnana Dunnana! Lightning Strikes)..._**

It shows the Dark Blue Alliance along with their new allies Team Plasma with their Pinky to their mouths.

"Okay what is this music for?" Gorm asked.

"I take it you have never seen the Austin Powers Series have you Gorm?" AshK says appearing.

"What are you doing here?" Giallo asks. "Who are you anyway?"

"Landorus, Tornadus, Thundurus I choose you." AshK says. "Go Reshiram, Zekrom, and Kyuurem."

"I choose you as well Cobalion, Terrakion, and Virizion. Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, Latios, Latias, Deoxys, Jirachi, Regice, Registeel, Regirock, Regigigas, Arceus, Palkia, Dialga, Shaymin, Mesprit, Uxie, Azelf, Cresselia, Darkrai, Heatran, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Lugia, Ho-Oh, Mewtwo, Mew, Celebi, and Victini I summon you." AshK finishes.

"Um guys, that's AshK the author of the story." Musashi said.

"If I were you, I wouldn't argue with him." Kojiro said.

The rest of the Dark Blue Alliance agreed.

"Sorry sir, please don't hurt us!" Gorm and Giallo said in a panic.

"I wouldn't hurt you, unless you provoke me to. Just behave and you will remain in this fic for a long time." AshK says as he recalled all of his Legendaries and exited the fic.

"He does that music sometimes to indicate that he has shifted to the villains." Nehellenia said.

"Back to business, Sailor Haumea may awaken soon." Galaxia said.

"Who is that?" Gorm asked.

"One of those bothersome Sailor Senshi." Mistress 9 in Kodachi's body said.

"We have to destroy her before she awakens." Pharoah 90 said as he was now separated from Sakaki since there was now a lot more room around the table than their used to be.

"These are the candidates we have determined." Cyrus said as turned all the attention to the computer screen. It showed several potential candidates for Haumea including Airisu.

"I knew there was something strange about that girl when Wiseman/Doom Phantom abducted her and brainwashed her." Nehellenia said.

"I believe that was Malignite that did that." Galaxia said.

"Whatever!" Nehellenia blurted.

"So how are we going to destroy her?" Giallo inquired.

"We have to think of something. She will probably be hanging with those Sailor Senshi whoever they are." Gorm stated.

"Good question." Maxie stated.

"Very good question." Archie said.

"Okay here are the targets. Galaxia you will have to sit this one out." Dr. Tomoe said.

"Okay fine. So much for my fun today." Galaxia said.

"The targets are Airisu, the younger Gym Leader of Opelucid City for her dream. The other one is Looker. I'm sure he will be there." Cyrus said. "He will be targeted for Pure Heart."

"I will go Doctor." Mimete said.

"Then I will go!" Yamato said.

"N and Ghetsis are already there along with several Plasma Grunts." Galaxia said. "We will show them what they are dealing with here."

Everyone nodded.

* * *

**_Back with our heroes..._**

There was a beep coming from the purses of Saika and Momoko.

"Um sit tight Airisu. We have to check something out." Saika said.

"Just be careful." Momoko said.

The two computer senshi signalled to the others and went off somewhere.

"Now where are they going?" Airisu asked as she released her Haxorus. "Come on out and keep me company."

"Hax!" Haxorus said as he stood beside Airisu.

**_In an Alley with the Senshi and Rion.._**

"Something about her is cause for concern." Saika said.

"Huh? Like what do you mean. I know she was brainwashed, but like why is she following us?" Satoko asks.

"It seems that she had a past just like ours only she was one of the last Galactic Guardians to be awakened." Saika said.

"It seems that her powers are Dragon-Type based." Momoko says.

"That makes sense, after all she is like one of the gym leaders of Opelucid City." Satoko said. "She also has a Haxorus, which evolved from the Axew that she first met up with me with."

"It seems she is the target along with someone named Looker." Momoko said.

**_Somewhere within Tojho City(Cue Looker theme from Diamond, Pearl, Platinum, Black, and White)..._**

"Ah-choo!" Looker Sneezes.

"Someone must be talking about me." Looker says while wiping his nose.

**_Back with our heroes..._**

"Looker, you mean the agent from the International Police?" Hikari asks remembering Looker very well from her journey with Satoshi/Satoko throughout Sinnoh.

"That is correct it seems that he and Airisu are targets." Saika said.

"Airisu for her Dream and Looker for his Pure Heart." Momoko said.

"Well we better transform quickly and keep an eye on them." Satoko said reaching for her broach.

"And while we're at it go see what Ghetsis and N want." Kasumi said. "No doubt trying to get everyone to release their Pokemon."

"Solar Crisis!"

"Terra Crystal Power!"

"Moon Eternal!"

"Phobos Crystal Power!"

"Deimos Crystal Power!"

"Rhea Crystal Power!"

"Triton Crystal Power!"

"Ganymede Crystal Power!"

"Io Crystal Power!"

"Titania Crystal Power!"

"Eris Crystal Power!"

"Pallas Crystal Power!"

"Vesta Crystal Power!"

"Juno Crystal Power!"

"Ceres Crystal Power!"

"Solar Armor Activation!"

"Make Up!"

"Energize!"

With that the Senshi and Rion transformed into their Senshi and Solar Knight form respectively. They then went to investigate.

First they went to investigate the commotion in center court luckily they were in the shadows observing so they won't be hounded.

Ghetsis is saying his speech about releasing Pokemon so they can live in peace with humans.

"Gee I thought Team Galactic was strange." Titania whispered to Eris.

"I know right?" Eris asked quietly.

Our heroes continued to observe.

Sure enough Looker was targeted by Mimete and Airisu was targeted by Yamato.

Their Heart Crystal and Dream Mirror were extracted. All of a sudden Airisu's dream mirror returned to her chest as a strange symbol appeared and her Haxorus appeared with a Crescent Mark on his forehead. Haxorus also produced three Tangerine Henshin wands. The Planet one, the star one and the crystal one.

"Are you okay Airisu?" Haxorus asked very clearly.

"Haxorus, you can talk? What are the Sailor Senshi doing here and what are these three wands?"

"Yes I can, I am an advisor to the moon court. I believe you know all of the Senshi and Solar Knight. I am known as Draco in this form." Draco said.

Airisu looked at each of the wands and felt drawn the most to the Crystal one. She grabbed the Crystal Wand and said these words:

"Haumea Crystal Power Make Up!"

As Airisu said this, she was bathed in a tangerine light and all the planet wand and the Star Wand merged with the Crystal wand.

The Standard White Body Suit like most of the Senshi wear. Her skirt and collar were Tangerine, while her Bows and ribbons were navy. A golden Tiara graced her forhead with a Gem in the center that was tangerine. She had Dangly earrings like the other A Senshi do. Her choker is Tangerine with a golden star in the center. Elbow-length gloves with tangerine piping materialized on her arms and hands. Tangerine flat-soled Laced up Knee-High boots materialized on her feet. Her Earrings are a Tangerine color she had the standard Face Make up that the other senshi have. Where Airisu once stood, Sailor Haumea was in her place.

"Oh well come my Daimon Army!" Mimete said.

"Come forth my Remulus Army!" Yamato said.

After they were called forth they vanished leaving the pure heart crystal and an unconscious Looker.

Solar Knight returned the crystal into Looker and quickly rushed him to the hospital to recover.

Solaris tried to attack with all of her might, but couldn't even dent the monsters. She tried using her ultimate attack, but that didn't work. She then fell to her knees.

"Um I think it's time. It's a bit sooner than expected, but it has to be done. Chibi-Solaris your combo attack will still work, but in the event that you are not available." Eris said.

"What?" Chibi-Solaris asked.

"Solaris has got to become Eternal Sailor Solaris." Eris said as her and the advisors sent beams into Super Solaris.

"Well upgrade me. I am so not of any use to you guys this way." Super Solaris said right before the beams hit her.

When all was said and done, Eternal Solaris' Uniform was just like Usa and Usagi's eternal uniform except instead of being Pink and Gold trimmed or Blue and Gold Trimmed it was Purple and Yellow. Instead of the Tiara, Eternal Solaris now only had the sun symbol on her forehead. It wasn't the circled dot, it was a sun with the rays around the side. She also had Golden Sunlight Wings. Unlike the other two Eternal, she is able to fly if she needs to. Unfortunately she was stuck female for three months.

"Say Solar Eternal Make Up to return to your new Senshi form." Eris said to a currently de-transformed Solaris.

"There is however a price." Haumea said. "You have to remain female for three months."

"So what. More memories come to me in female form anyway." Satoko said.

"Well transform already!" Haumea said. "Wait a minute? Satoko you are Sailor Solaris?

"Right! Solar Eternal Make Up!" Satoko said as she nodded toward Haumea and transformed.

"Please Pegasus Protector of dreams we need your help! Twinkle Yell!"

Eternal Solaris was given power by Pegasus to attack. She would have to wait for a later time to try out her Eternal Attacks.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

"Haumea Draco Meteor Mash!"

With that the monsters were destroyed.

The Senshi made sure everyone was okay and portaled back to the Solar Palace. Eternal Solaris had to take Haumea by the hand, Terra didn't like it, but she knew that Eternal Solaris was loyal to her.

Ghetsis and N knowing that no one was listening to them headed for the phone booth that had suddenly appeared and entered it along with Mimete and Yamato.

* * *

**_Solar Palace..._**

Haumea was upset, how could she not had known that the blond girl that she had met earlier in the day was Satoshi's female form known as Satoko.

"Okay Satoko if you are Eternal Sailor Solaris, then that means..." Haumea said as she was cut off by Terra de-transforming back into Kasumi.

"You got that right." Kasumi said. "We were the ones that rescued you from Malignite's control Airisu." Kasumi said.

Kasumi then explained her recently acquired Gender-Shifting Curse to Haumea.

"I guess I should de-transform now." Haumea said as she returned to Airisu.

The other Senshi and Solar Knight de-transformed into their civilian forms and re-introduced themselves.

"Nice to meet all of you again." Airisu said.

"My name is Draco in my advisor form." Draco said.

The Senshi and Rion nodded in acknowledgement.

"Well I like think we better go shopping now." Satoko said as she flipped her hair.

"We so totally rudely interrupted." Kasumi said.

The Senshi nodded. Rion decided to stay at the base in case more trouble popped up. The advisors did the same thing.

Satoko quickly went to her and Kasumi's room and quickly changed into the new outfit(1) she had gotten before they had to break away form Airisu.

Now that Sailor Haumea has joined the fold, what new adventures await the SMA

* * *

**_The End of Galactic Guardians A  
_**

_**To Be Continued In...**_

_**Galactic Guardians S  
**_

* * *

**_Next time:_** The SMA needs to figure out a good place to make a base in Unova. Maybe Opelucid City. However the Dark Blue Alliance has other ideas and wants to take over that city for their operations. What will happen. Find out in Part I of Arc III: New Adventures of the SMA!

**_Next time on Galactic Guardians S - Episode 01(GGA Episode 29): Opelucid City Combat!_**Coming soon to a Fanfiction Site Near you. Stay Tuned!

_**Special Guests from Dimension B:**_ None

(1) Click on the link in my profile that ends in "ashleyv31dotjpg" to find out her new outfit.

Please Read and Review! Also enjoy!

Sincerely,

AshK1980

P.S. _**Special Author's Note #1:**_ _**11/01/2013 Update:**_ Broke away Chapters 29 and up from this fic because I felt the need to separate the seasons here. The Dark Moon is defeated again, and now it's on to the Death Busters. Also I will introduce a new set of villains in the next story in this saga. You will just have to wait patiently to find out who they are.

P.P.S. _**Special Author's Note #2:** _Please check out mine and Emma's New Story: **_New Lives Galactic Guardians A_** and a new joint story that we call **_Galactic Senshi._** on our joint account. There are links to the Profile in both of our Accounts. The Account is also listed in both of our Favorite Author's List as well as in our favorite stories list. Please check it out and Read and Review! We would really appreciate it. **_Galactic Senshi_** is a combined story of this one and Emma's **_New Senshi Series_** please check that one out as well it is on the same profile. Later On! AshK


End file.
